


А причем тут прыжки в горячий шоколад?

by Vodolej



Series: Мы знаем, что у вас не было выбора, но спасибо, что были с "ПингвинЭйр"! (с) [2]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, F/M, Feminization, Knifeplay, M/M, Sex Toys, Violence, sailors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На людях веселый, но дома тоска.<br/>Идет за неделей неделька.<br/>Я как носок без пары носка.<br/>Как одинокая в супе тефтелька (с)</p><p>Если вкратце, это история о том, как пингвин-гомофоб преодолел свои предубеждения и полюбил лемура.<br/>... такие дела, да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарит своего братюню иллюстратора CrazyTom за ВСЕ.  
> Если бы не ты - я ничего бы не.  
> Добра тебе!

_\- Он там… совсем один. А вам известен девиз пингвинов!_  
 _\- Эм, никогда не прыгать в горячий шоколад?_  
 _\- Не-е, другой девиз! Никогда не плавай в одиночку!_  
(после спасения Рядового)  
 _\- Спасибо, что спасли меня, Шкипер!_  
 _\- Да не за что, мой юный Рядовой. Ты же помнишь девиз пингвинов?_  
 _\- А-а... а причем тут прыжки в горячий шоколад? (с)_

_\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, у мужчин совершенно другой взгляд на эти вещи. Другая планета вообще._   
_\- В смысле?_   
_\- Вот ты по квартире бегаешь, бьешь посуду, орешь на него, какой он мудень, а он смотрит и думает про себя "Надо же, какую я себе бабу страстную отхватил! Какой я молодец!" (с)_

_— Пингвинам можно, а мне что, нельзя, да?  
— Пингвины, они же психи! (с)_

 

 

Шкипер перевел дыхание и с трудом сел, отпихнув попавшуюся под руку стеганую розовую подушку.

В этой большущей сибаритской спальне была огромная застекленная дверь, через которую можно было выйти на просторный балкон, заставленный цветочными горшками и всякими пальмами. Обычно Джулиан пил на балконе кофе и раздражал Шкипера своим видом. Да и вообще, самим своим существованием.  
Сейчас дверь была распахнута настежь, - шелковые шторы метались под потолком, - Шкипер сам же ее и распахнул, когда пришел. Он уже давно понял, что секс с Джулианом – дело жаркое, долгое и потное, так что легенький сквознячок не помешает. Однако сильно дуло по-настоящему прохладным пассатом, видимо, где-то далеко в океане был шторм и вот – донесло отголосками бури.  
Шкипер поежился и встал. Глубокие царапины на спине и пояснице заныли, из какой-то ранки даже потекла кровь. Шкипер только вздохнул и вышел наружу, на балкон, надеясь, что в такое позднее время никто из соседей не разглядит его, а то позора не оберешься.

 С балкона он видел и собственный магазинчик, и всю улицу, аж до самого поворота, и даже соседний переулок, освещенный фонарями. Под балконом сонно плескался океан. Шкипер взялся на перила и заглянул через край, присвистнул, заметив, сколько мусора прибило к сваям. Морис, наверное, регулярно вызывал кого-то для чистки, иначе мусорные завалы бы уже точно доставали до балкона, и пахло бы тут не цветущими петуньями, а чем-то похуже.

\- Рыбонька? – позвал Джулиан из спальни. – Иди сюда.  
Шкипер поморщился. Ему было лень воевать с Джулианом, хотя, по-хорошему, такое следовало сразу пресекать. Но Шкиперу льстил и утомленный, даже какой-то благоговейный голос Джулиана, и вообще – то, что неуемный Джулиан после секса с ним, Шкипером, несколько минут просто не может собрать конечности в кучку и найти силы открыть свой поганый рот.

Он вернулся в спальню и пару минут наблюдал за Джулианом. Тот не удосужился не то, что встать, а даже повернуться набок – так и валялся на смятой кровати, обнимая искусанную подушку, выставив задницу и раздвинув длиннющие, мускулистые ноги. Вот же шалава!

Шкипер против воли залюбовался им, хотя вообще-то он пидорасов страсть как не любил, и уж тем более таких, как Джулиан, натуральных, стало быть, пидоров. Но Джулиан был красивый, а в Шкипере взыграла мужская гордость и самодовольство. Джулиан был весь потный, потасканный и томный, как кошка. Вот сразу видно, что настоящий мужик постарался и ублажил это похотливое лемурло. Шкипер ухмыльнулся.

\- Чего тебе? – спросил он, потянувшись за своей тельняшкой. – Еще хочешь?  
\- А может, и хочу, - невнятно пробубнил Джулиан в подушку. – А ты готов, морячок?  
Шкипер даже вздрогнул. Он почти месяц не приходил к Джулиану, все дела да дела, а тот, оказывается, соскучился по крепкому хуйцу. Похвально.  
Он подошел к Джулиану и погладил его по высветленным волосам, потеребил большую золотую сережку в ухе. Джулиан повернул к нему лицо и лениво улыбнулся. Губы у него припухли, словно он их искусал, потемнели, стали красными и сладкими. Шкипер решил, что точно трахнет Джулиана еще раз, неизвестно же, когда снова удастся так здорово поебаться.

Но пока он раздумывал как подступиться, Джулиан сел и потянулся всем телом, длинным, худощавым и загорелым, выскользнул из рук, словно угорь, и подошел к зеркалу, с интересом присмотрелся к засосам на шее.  
\- Рыбонька, - недовольно сказал Джулиан. – Ну что это такое, а?  
\- А что тебя не устраивает? – удивился Шкипер. – Ты же никогда не против, сам подставляешься.  
Джулиан закатил глаза и громко вздохнул, словно Шкипер сказал какую-то глупость. Потом повернулся спиной и принялся, извернувшись, рассматривать синяки на бедрах.

 

\- А за это извини, елки-моталки, - повинился Шкипер. – Оно как-то само.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Джулиан, сияя, как золотая монета на солнце. – Я привык к твоим дикарским манерам, морячок.  
Шкипер хотел было возразить, что манеры у него вовсе не дикарские, просто некоторые так активно жопой крутят, что попробуй их удержать, не наставив синяков, но тут Джулиан его поразил. Джулиан вообще часто его удивлял своей нелогичностью и какими-то дикими пидорскими поступками. Хотя, если подумать, Джулиан весь состоял из нелогичности, блеска-треска и пидорских замашек. Без этого, по справедливости, он бы и не был Джулианом.

Он снова потянулся и вдруг гибко наклонился, обхватив себя за лодыжки и оттопырив задницу прямо перед зеркалом. Шкипер уставился на него, растерявшись, а Джулиан повел бедрами и проговорил, почти не пыхтя, несмотря на странную позу.  
\- Ого, Рыбонька, а ты здорово постарался!  
Потом выпрямился и самодовольно хлопнул себя по круглой, загорелой заднице.  
\- Обожаю твой член, папочка! - заявил Джулиан. – Лучшая твоя часть!  
\- М-м, - только и ответил Шкипер.  
Джулиан умел его смущать. Даже не тем, как бесстыдно трахался, подумаешь, распутных шлюх у Шкипера и раньше было предостаточно, а тем, что творил после.  
Вот зачем, спрашивается, Джулиан рассматривал свою задницу прямо там? Что он хотел увидеть? И чем остался так доволен? По мнению Шкипера ничего примечательно там не было, дырка и дырка, припухшая и приоткрытая, ну да. И что?

\- Так что, - спросил Джулиан, наблюдая за его остолбеневшим отражением своими медовыми наглыми глазами. – Еще разик? Или тебе пора спасать мир?  
Он прогнулся и прикоснулся щекой к стеклу, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает зеркало потекшей косметикой. Потеребил сережки в сосках, опустил руку вниз и подвигал ладонью по члену, где тоже блестела сережка.

До того, как Шкипер начал его регулярно ебать, он считал, что Джулиан мерзкий и сережки его мерзкие. Но теперь, следовало признать хотя бы себе, он уже так не думал. Джулиан заразил его пидорасней, наверное, но Шкипер теперь был уверен, что пирсинг тому идет, украшает как смазливую девчонку. Поэтому он и не возникал особо, когда малыш Рядовой пробил себе оба уха и повесил по сережке. В конце концов, за юнгу теперь отвечал Рико; Рядовой, его ориентация и его уши – это были проблемы Рико.

\- Еще разик, - согласился Шкипер. – Ложись.  
\- Не хочу ложиться, - капризно ответил Джулиан. – Тут хочу.  
\- Перед зеркалом? – удивился Шкипер.  
Вообще-то, над кроватью, на потолке, у Джулиана тоже было зеркало, но Шкипер всегда драл эту шлюшку задом кверху, а сам не имел привычки во время ебли таращиться на потолок. Да с Джулианом и некогда по сторонам смотреть, эту пакость пока ублажишь - семь потов сойдет. Так что, то зеркало было без надобности.

\- Именно! – ответил Джулиан, задрав нос. – А что?  
Шкипер пожал плечами, ему, в общем-то, было без разницы, даже любопытно стало. Так он Джулиана еще не трахал, а разнообразие еще никому не мешало.

Джулиан уперся ладонями в стекло, оставив отпечатки, оттопырил задницу и поглядел на Шкипера призывно. Его лемурьи желтые глаза заблестели, и он был в этот момент почти хорошенький, несмотря на поплывшую косметику. А может, благодаря ей и казался таким молоденьким, хорошеньким и женственным. Шкипер погладил его по бокам, сжал пальцы на бедрах, не замечая, что точнехонько попадает в свои же отпечатки, и дернул Джулиана на себя. Тот сладко всхлипнул от полного проникновения, расставил ноги шире и заскулил.  
Шкипер толком ничего не видел, - перед его лицом болтались светлые волосы, - но он примерно представлял что там происходит – Джулиан дрочит на свою охуенность, конечно, что же еще. Шкипер бы поспорил насчет охуенности, но с другой стороны, Джулиан ему в жопу давал, причем, охотно и с удовольствием, ну так к чему портить ему кайф. Хочет – пусть дрочит.

Шкипер ритмично задвигался, сначала осторожно, опасливо, наслаждаясь тугой хваткой вокруг хера, но потом он понял, что Джулиан выдержит и сильней, начал толкаться размашисто, с оттяжкой, с хлопком яиц по коже. Бедра у Джулиана подрагивали, колени начали подкашиваться, он покачивался, как пьяный, и уже почти лежал на зеркале, издавая чудесные, высокие и хриплые звуки.  
Если закрыть глаза – можно представить, что это не пидорас Джулиан, а какая-нибудь горячая развратная цыпочка с прокуренным голосом, которая не против подставить заднюю лазейку бравому моряку.

Шкипер вдруг опомнился и поискал взглядом свои брюки, где точно лежала еще одна резинка. Однако когда он представил, что придется прерваться, вынуть член из этой горячей узкой попки, потом натягивать гондон, потом Джулиан начнет выебываться по поводу смазки, или еще что придумает… в общем, Шкипер мысленно плюнул на риск подцепить гонорею, и продолжил.  
Джулиан вскрикивал и царапал накрашенными остренькими ногтями стекло, все его многочисленные браслеты позвякивали на тонких руках. Шкипер знал, что Джулиан вовсе не такой хлипкий и слабенький, каким кажется, хватка у него была дай бог каждому, но все равно, со стороны Джулиан казался такой хрупкой нежной деткой, особенно когда одевался в свои развратные тряпки.

Шкипер не утерпел, - не хватало его грешных сил на самоконтроль, - поцеловал Джулиана в лопатку и несильно прикусил, оставив и там засос. Джулиан рыдающе вскрикнул:  
\- Шкипер! Ох! Усатик!  
Шкипер прорычал что-то в ответ.

Как же он ненавидел себя, слабака, в эту секунду. Он всегда осуждал таких, как Джулиан. Он и Рико-то принял лишь потому, что Рико был ему как брат, да и вообще, более непохожих людей, чем Рико и Джулиан было сложно найти. А вот так вышло, что он начал трахаться с Джулианом – и к своей горечи признал, что никогда он еще так охуенно не ебался, как с этой похотливой, безмозглой тварью, красивой, шумной, яркой тропической бабочкой.  
Джулиан с таким наслаждением это делал, всем своим распутным телом показывал, как ему нравится, что его натягивают на толстенный хуй – и перед этой честностью Шкипер оказался бессилен. Он хотел бы Джулиану и шею свернуть за гниль, которую тот пустил ему по венам. Но и как же было охренительно, ебаный в рот, как же было заебато пялить Джулиана, такого отзывчивого, страстного, готового всегда подставить задницу или рот.

Шкипер, плохо соображая, что делает, укусил Джулиана за плечо, потом стиснул челюсти на лопатке с такой силой, что ощутил медный привкус во рту. Джулиан заорал и вскинулся на цыпочки, звонко стукнулся лбом о зеркало и начал оседать. Его трясло, он всхлипывал и дергал бедрами, на стекле остался черный смазанный след туши, а внизу осели белесые брызги. Шкипер перехватил его под живот, помог устроиться на четвереньках и продолжил. Джулиан сладко поскуливал, его голова безвольно болталась, светлые волосы от пота потемнели у корней. Укус на лопатке налился синевой, припух. Шкипер уже предвидел недовольство и истерику, когда Джулиан опомнится.

Он с силой надавил Джулиану на загривок, заставляя опуститься грудью на пол, схватил за бедро и принялся трахать безо всякой жалости. Устал Шкипером быть джентльменом.  
Джулиан снова вскрикнул. Шкипер вдруг заметил, что Джулиан наблюдает за ним в зеркале. Глаза у него были мутные, желтые, рот непристойно припух, из края рта текла слюна. Шкипера почему-то именно это добило – эта прозрачная капелька, которую Джулиан почти сразу размазал по подбородку. Шкипер охнул и стиснул пальцы на теплом мускулистом бедре.  
Тут уж Джулиан завопил от боли и дернулся, пытаясь увернуться. Шкипер лег на него, прижимая его к полу, усмиряя. Он инстинктивно втолкнулся до самого конца и замер. Джулиан лежал под ним неподвижно и покорно, только часто дышал. Шкипер даже слышал и чувствовал, как быстро бьется у Джулиана сердце в груди.

\- Папочка, а ты неплох, - оценил Джулиан, помолчав. – Надо же, для своего возраста ты еще и ничего!  
\- Мне сорок, - устало ответил Шкипер, сползая с него.  
\- Боженька святой! – охнул Джулиан. – Как ты еще не рассыпался?  
Шкипер испытал острое желание дать Джулиану по шее, да только лень было, очень он умотался.  
\- Знаешь что, - ответил он. – Поглядим, какой ты будешь в моем возрасте, уговорились?  
\- Отличный я буду, - нахально ответил Джулиан и встал. – Уж получше тебя, Рыбонька.  
Ну хоть на этот раз не любовался своей жопой, а сразу прошел в смежную ванну и принялся смывать ужасно размазавшуюся косметику. Черные круги вокруг глаз делали Джулиана похожим на ручного лемурчика. Шкипер хотел было предложить ему обработать укус на спине, очень уж нездорово тот выглядел, но Джулиан редко принимал его помощь, да и вообще, после такого хамства Шкиперу что-то не сильно хотелось заботиться об этом пидорасе.

Он стащил с подушки наволочку и обтерся ею, словно полотенцем. А что, египетский лен отлично впитывал пот, а со Шкипера разве что не текло ручьями. Ну а Джулиан – мальчик богатый, от одной испорченной наволочки не обеднеет.  
\- Морячок, ты что творишь? – рассеянно сказал Джулиан, выглянув из ванны. – Дать тебе полотенце?  
\- Нет, - ответил Шкипер. – Уже не надо.  
Он отбросил потемневшую наволочку и натянул тельняшку. Ткань коснулась свежих царапин на спине, Шкипер едва не зашипел. Вот поэтому он и предпочитал потрахивать Джулиана мордой вниз. Во-первых, так все-таки не слишком пидорастично, не в глаза же им друг другу смотреть? А во-вторых, хоть так можно уберечься от этих остреньких крашенных коготков. И так вся спина как решето.

\- Уходишь? – равнодушно поинтересовался Джулиан. – Приходи, когда у тебя выходные будут, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - проворчал Шкипер, покусывая ус. – Может и приду.  
Джулиан усмехнулся. Он отлично знал, что Шкипер припрется, не устоит. И Шкипер, к его огорчению, это знал, и знал, что Джулиан тоже в курсе. Засада какая-то, и стыдобища тоже, как ни посмотри.

\- Все, крошка, - буркнул Шкипер. – Всего наилучшего.  
Он застегнул брюки, схватил сандалии, решив пройтись домой босиком, но остановился на пороге.  
\- Джулиан, - попросил Шкипер. – Сделай мне одолжение, камбалу тебе на хвост, не приходи к нам скандалить, а? Заебали уже твои капризы.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Джулиан. – Размечтался, морячок! Завтра же зайду за омарами!  
\- А омаров на этой неделе нет, - злорадно ответил Шкипер. – Закончились.  
\- Подумаешь, - улыбнулся Джулиан. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Шкипер приуныл.  
\- В общем, готовься, папочка, - пообещал Джулиан, зловредно улыбаясь распухшими губами. – Я непременно нанесу визит в вашу вонючую лавчонку!  
\- Чтоб тебя морские черти на дно утащили, - пожелал ему напоследок разозленный Шкипер и ушел, делая вид, что не слышит, как Джулиан самодовольно хохочет.  
Вот ведь... пидорасина. Всегда ему мало.

Шкипер несколько минут постоял на пороге, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ограда двухэтажного особняка заросла молодыми сосенками и ползучими цветами, поэтому было непонятно – слоняется ли кто по улице, или все уже разошлись по домам. Морис тоже, должно быть, в такое позднее время спал, иначе обязательно вышел бы проводить гостя и напутствовать какой-нибудь ядовитой репликой в спину. Шкипер поморщился и быстро пошлепал домой, убедившись, что улица пуста, и у всех соседей погасли окна.  
До рассвета оставалась парочка часов, но Шкипер надеялся, что успеет поспать. Он свернул к своему магазину, обошел его, стараясь потише ступать по гравийной дорожке вдоль дома. Рико, к примеру, спал чутко, не хватало еще встретить его, возвращаясь с поебушек. То есть, на самом деле в поебушках ничего такого не было, но у Шкипера возникло какое-то неприятное, зудящее ощущение, что любой, кто на него посмотрит, сразу поймет, с кем он таскался.

Он тихо зашел в дом, открыв дверь своими ключами, и прислушался. Наверху было тихо, но на кухне капала вода. Шкипер, удивившись, свернул туда – это было как-то необычно, что бы Рико – и не починил протекающий кран, Рико очень раздражался от таких мелочей и оперативно их исправлял.  
Однако это была не вода, это капал на поддон рассол с селедки, которую оставили на ночь. Шкипер хмыкнул и пошел наверх. Его даже немного смутила эта необычная тишина: обычно и Ковальски нервно бормотал во сне, и Рико с Рядовым могли если не пекаться, то вертеться и перешептываться, а тут было так тихо, словно никого не было дома.  
Шкипер постоял пару минут перед дверью Ковальски, но потом услышал внутри слабое шебуршание, это Ковальски повернулся с бока на бок. Видимо, начал спокойнее спать. Ну, значит, все было в порядке.

Шкипер зашел в душ, включил прохладную воду, быстро разделся и, сжав зубы, залез под струю. Разодранную ногтями спину обожгло холодом, Шкипер едва не вскрикнул от этого ощущения, одновременно и неприятного, но и парадоксально приятного тоже. Царапины начали зудеть, и зуд этот тоже был приятен, как последствия хорошего, качественного секса.  
Шкипер невольно улыбнулся, достал свою мочалку, выдавил побольше шампуня и принялся растирать плечи, бока и бедра. Он даже пожалел, что Джулиана нет рядом, можно было бы заставить его потереть спинку, наверняка это похотливое лемурло согласилось бы с удовольствием. Шкипер уже заметил, что Джулиана чем-то очаровывает его тело, хотя что в нем необычного… тело как тело, крепкое и здоровое, и на том спасибо.

Наконец, он сполоснул голову и выбрался наружу, замотав бедра в полотенце. И тут же услышал далекую музыку, ритмичное буханье басов и электронный визг. У Шкипера от возмущения едва усы не встали дыбом. Он рванулся в гостиную, где тоже был балкон, пусть и не такой просторный и красивый, как у Джулиана, буквально всем своим влажным после мытья телом чувствуя, как накатывает на него идиотская музыка. Эта клубная, зубодробящая гадость лилась над всем районом, и как обычно, хоть бы кто почесался, хотя Джулиан всем мешал спать. Шкипер даже дрогнул от ярости, увидев, что Джулиан приплясывает на балконе, размахивая бокалом.  
Возле его дома уже остановилась несколько тачек с придурочными дружками. Видимо, Джулиан так удачно потрахался, что решил на радостях закатить очередную дурацкую вечеринку.

\- Джулиан! – заорал Шкипер, вцепившись в парапет.  
\- Что? – ответил тот, отсалютовав и пригубив свое цветное бухло. – Хочешь присоединиться, Усатик?  
\- Вырубай это говно, пидор вертлявый! – рявкнул Шкипер. – Не то я сейчас приду и вырублю тебя заодно!  
Джулиан рассмеялся.  
\- Слышишь, что говорю?! – рассердился Шкипер. – Вырубай свой музон!  
Джулиан отмахнулся, музыка взвилась на новый уровень звука.  
В следующий раз убью гада, - решил Шкипер. - Сверну ему шею – мне ж только спасибо скажут.

Он зашел в свою спальню, сдернул покрывало с аккуратно заправленной кровати и шлепнулся сверху. Правда, тут же вскочил и лег осторожней – каждая царапина на спине заныла от соприкосновения с жесткой простыней.  
Музыка вливалась и в его открытое окно, хоть оно выходило в другую сторону от особнячка Джулиана, но встать и закрыть было как-то лень. Кроме того, воздух стал душным и влажным, видимо, гроза с океана наконец-то дошла и до города. Шкипер понадеялся, что в дом Джулиана ударит молния. Желательно бы – в самого Джулиана и его гребанную музыкальную систему.  
Шкипер зевнул и перевернулся на бок, закрыл глаза, пытаясь сообразить, какие дела поджидают его завтра с утра. Он притерпелся к музыке и пьяно-веселым взвизгам, и заснул по-военному быстро, не проснувшись, даже когда на Фриско налетела грозовая туча, с громом, ливнем и молниями.


	2. Chapter 2

Раньше, давно еще, над входной дверью висел колокольчик. Но его давно сняли, потому что с тех пор, как у них появился милашка Рядовой, этот долбанный колокольчик звонил не смолкая, страшно раздражая всех, кто был в магазине. Рядовой признался, что от звона у него регулярно начинается мигрень и этим решил его участь – в тот же вечер Рико снял колокольчик и куда-то выбросил. Осталась только бронзовая шайба, привинченная к дереву, которую снимать не стали.  
И именно этот прекрасный, свежий и теплый денек выбрала проклятая шайба, чтобы свалиться под ноги покупательнице. Глория вскрикнула от неожиданности и отшатнулась, едва не вынеся двери вместе с дверной коробкой, своей массивной, привлекательной задницей.

\- Что за… – спросила она с раздраженным удивлением. – Мальчики, у вас с потолка что-то упало.  
\- Не пугайся, лапочка, - посоветовал Шкипер, который как раз в этот момент был в зале. – Она легкая, тюкнет – и не заметишь.  
\- Очень ты меня утешил, дорогуша, - фыркнула Глория и одернула коричневое, в белую полосочку, платье.  
Глория всегда выглядела потрясающе, несмотря на свой вес. Шкипер когда-то даже думал к ней подкатить, когда еще не знал, что та замужем. Шкипер был парень с принципами и по замужним не таскался.  
Рядовой подобрал шайбу и рассеяно бросил ее в ящик к мусору.

\- Тебе помочь? – спросил он доброжелательно, машинально пощелкав подтяжками.  
Шкипер вот не мог взять в толк, зачем Рядовому подтяжки-то поверх футболки с розовыми поняшками, но чужую блажь он не осуждал, с чего бы?  
\- Нет, - ответила Глория, прижимая к груди какую-то коробку. – Я вот к нему.  
Она ткнула ноготком, выкрашенным красным лаком, в Шкипера.  
\- Ко мне? – удивился тот. – Слушаю тебя, красавица.  
Рядовой тоже заинтересовался, виновато улыбнулся покупателям, которые выбирали сардин, и подошел к прилавку.  
\- Держи, - сказала Глория, положив перед Шкипером свою загадочную коробку. – Считай, подарок тебе от фирмы.

Шкипер утер руки о шорты, разорвал упаковку и несколько секунд молча смотрел на резиновый, ярко-алый кляп на ремешке с застежкой.  
\- Не понял, - сознался он честно.  
Рядовой вдруг захихикал, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
\- Ох, Шкипер, - зафыркал он. – Да это же не тебе!  
\- А кому, тебе что ли? – хмыкнул Шкипер.  
\- Нет, у меня свой есть, - ответил Рядовой вроде бы смирно, но при этом игриво стрельнул глазами в Глорию.  
\- Кстати, ты к нам заходи, - оживилась она. – У нас обновление ассортимента, может, присмотришь чего.  
\- А наш заказ не пришел еще? – негромко спросил Рядовой. – Ну тот, ты поняла?  
\- Да поняла, - вздохнула она. – Нет, не пришел еще, я тебе позвоню, когда придет. Или Рико поймаю.

\- Я вам тут не мешаю, селедкин хвост? – не выдержал Шкипер. – Я очень уважаю девичьи секретики, но причем тут я и эта штука?  
\- Джулиану передашь, - сказала Глория. – Надоело уже слушать его вопли по ночам.  
\- Чего? – обалдело спросил Шкипер. – В смысле?  
\- В смысле, когда вы трахаетесь – весь район слышит, Шкип, - легкомысленно и весело заметил Марти, который подошел к прилавку, держа в руках несколько рыб, завернутых в промасленную бумагу.  
Его светловолосый веснушчатый кореш-дрессировщик кивнул. Алекс вообще больше помалкивал и улыбался. Марти за двоих тарахтел.

\- Рядовой, - попросил он, - ты заверни нам еще пару осьминогов, побольше, у нас сегодня ужин с друзьями.  
Он поглядел на Глорию и улыбнулся.  
\- Я этих гадов готовить не стану! – тут же открестилась та. – Все сами, мальчики.  
\- Да без проблем, - ответил Марти. – Алекс, заплати, у меня руки в рыбе по локоть.  
\- Нет, погоди, мой монохромный друг, - не выдержал Шкипер.  
Темнокожий Марти напялил футболку в черно-белую полоску, а в его длинные дреды были заплетены белые искусственные косички. Даже кеды у него были в полоску, прямо не человек, а зебра.

\- Чего? – рассеянно отозвался Марти, пытаясь сунуть нос в раскрытый бумажник, который держал Алекс.  
\- Что значит «весь район слышит»? – уточнил Шкипер, багровея. – И вообще, причем тут я?  
Ему стало не по себе, все поглядели на него с каким-то странным любопытством, словно он ляпнул нечто совершенно дурацкое.  
\- Ну как же, Шкипер, - осторожно сказал Алекс. – Вы же с Джулианом… того?  
\- Чего того? – холодно спросил Шкипер. – Я этого пидора терпеть не могу, ты это имеешь в виду?  
Рядовой поморщился.  
\- Шкипер, так нельзя, - вмешалась Глория. – Выбирайся из шкафа. Это все-таки Сан-Франциско, а не какие-нибудь дикие нецивилизованные джунгли Мадагаскара. Тут все толерантные.  
\- Не понимаю о чем ты! - ответил Шкипер.  
\- Они тебе культурно говорят о том, что Джулиан по ночам вопит «Шкипер, Шкипер, о да, о да», - пояснил Ковальски, который, должно быть, услышал их беседу из своего кабинетика и явился высказать ценное мнение. – И это уже нас всех задрало, если говорить честно.  
Шкипер растерялся. Он как-то никогда не прислушивался, что там орет Джулиан и как громко, не до того было. А тут оказывается, все соседи были в курсе. Зря он осторожничал и скрывался, как идиота кусок.  
\- И что, вы давно знаете? – спросил он наконец, холодея от стыда и злости.  
\- Да сразу, - легкомысленно сказал Марти. – Мы даже ставки делали…  
Алекс ткнул его локтем в бок, с другой стороны ткнула Глория, Марти прикусил язык – да поздно.

\- Ставки? – переспросил Шкипер, зверея. – Что, блядь, за ставки, морской огурец мне в хобот?!  
\- Ну, в смысле когда Джулиан тебя дожмет, - пробормотал Алекс. – А ты не знал?  
\- Нет, - сказал Шкипер. – Если бы я знал – я бы ваши глупые башки отбил к хуям.  
Он помолчал. Смутившийся Марти быстро рассчитался и собирался смыться, прихватив своего кореша.  
\- И кто же выиграл? – не утерпел Шкипер. – Кому мне в первую очередь шею свернуть?  
Глория поглядела на Рядового и прикусила губу.  
\- Прости, Шкипер, - пискнул Рядовой.  
Шкипер сжал кулаки, Рядовой отодвинулся от него, он знал, что Шкипер, если разбушуется, может и подзатыльник влепить.

\- А ты, умник? – свирепо спросил Шкипер, поглядев на Ковальски полными ярости глазами. – Ты тоже ставил?  
\- Разумеется, - чопорно ответил Ковальски и поправил очки. – Я был банкиром. Должен сознаться, Шкипер, что весь район ставил на свою стойкость. Можешь гордиться собой.  
\- Что вы за уроды такие? – скривился Шкипер. – Пидормоты, а?! Хоть бы поделились!  
\- Так мы же поделились, - честно сказал Рядовой. – Мы же новый диван купили, помнишь?  
\- Ах, вот откуда вы бабло взяли, - хмыкнул Шкипер, для которого решилась хотя бы эта загадка.  
Он вздохнул и поерошил короткие волосы.

\- Вам что, делать нечего было? – спросил он более миролюбиво. – Так у меня всегда дело найдется!  
\- Шкипер, ну что ты так нервничаешь? – улыбнулась Глория. – За тебя ведь все рады… только бога ради, затыкай Джулиану рот. Ну невозможно же.  
\- Да? – возмутился Шкипер. – А когда у него музло играет по ночам на всю катушку и какие-то обсосы толпятся до утра – чего ж вы тогда внушения ему не делаете?  
\- Ну, обычно мы тоже у него тусим, - смутился Алекс.  
Они с Марти все никак не уходили, видимо, им было интересно, чем закончится разговор.

\- Ну вот… терпите теперь, якорь вам в хребет! – заявил Шкипер, сложив руки на груди. – И вообще, не буду я никак на этого пидора влиять. Не пойму, с чего вы взяли, что я с ним как-то связан.  
\- Но у вас отношения, разве нет? – удивилась Глория.  
\- Разве похоже, что у нас отношения? – Шкипер приподнял бровь. – Раз в недельку палку кинуть – это не отношения, красотка.  
\- Фу, Шкипер, - поморщился Рядовой. – Не надо так о Джулиане, он хороший вообще-то.  
\- Да на здоровье, - отмахнулся Шкипер. – Хоть в десна с ним целуйся.  
\- Да, определенно не похоже это на отношения, - заметил Алекс.  
\- На свинство это похоже, - закончил Марти. – Шкип, может, нам тебе интервенцию устроить?  
Шкипер, разумеется, ответил, что, по его мнению, Марти может устроить сам себе. Марти вполне предсказуемо обиделся, хотя вообще парень он был легкого нрава, незлобивый, и ушел, забрав с собой и своего друга.

\- Работа с клиентами на высоте, - фыркнула Глория.  
Она одернула платье, потом неспешно поправила густые черные волосы. Шкипер заметил, что Рядовой наблюдает за ней с восторгом и даже какой-то застенчивой похотью, видимо, такие колоритные бабы юнге очень нравились. Ну, свой шанс он упустил. Шкипер сомневался, что Рико позволит мальку юркнуть налево. А хотя может и позволит, это же Рико, у него в голове вообще странно все устроено.  
\- В общем, Шкипер, - проговорила Глория, - пользуйся подарком на здоровье. И заходи как-нибудь к нам… может, и ты присмотришь чего-нибудь, ты теперь человек почти семейный…  
Она засмеялась, заметив, как его перекосило, потом кивнула Рядовому и молчащему Ковальски, и ушла.

\- Так, тентаклем вас в душеньку, - тяжеловесно произнес Шкипер, когда магазинчик опустел. – Ну-ка быстро рассказали мне, что за херня тут происходит, о которой я не в курсе?!  
\- Больше нечего рассказывать, - пожал плечами Рядовой. – Ой, Шкипер, а тебе точно этот кляп не нужен? Если что – я себе заберу.  
\- Ты же сказал, что у тебя уже есть, - не удержался Шкипер.  
\- Такого - нет, - сказал Рядовой, рассматривая игрушку почти плотоядно. – Погляди, какой клевый.  
\- Не буду я на эту дрянь глядеть, - проворчал Шкипер. – Я лучше засуну его Джулиану в задницу.  
\- Ты перепутал, - с ядовитой вежливостью заметил Ковальски. – Он предназначен для другого отверстия.  
\- А ты тут не умничай, дылда! – фыркнул Шкипер. – Учить он меня вздумал! Без тебя разберемся!  
Ковальски только хмыкнул, снял очки и принялся протирать их полой рубашки. Под глазами у него залегли синяки, да и вообще движения были уставшие. Шкипер нахмурился и собирался уже спросить, что это с Ковальски, и уж не помирать ли тот вздумал, как Рядовой подергал его за рукав рубашки и спросил, смущаясь:  
\- Шкипер, а как у тебя… ну вообще все с Джулианом началось?  
\- Каком кверху, - мрачно ответил Шкипер. – Тебе не рано вообще о таком знать, мелюзга?

Рядовой улыбнулся. Шкипера от этой улыбочки холодным потом прошибло. Обычно Рядовой был белопушистый и наивный, такая большеглазая няшечка, с хорошей, светлой улыбкой. Ну пуська пуськой, поглядеть приятно на ребенка.  
Но бывало, он так тонко, взросло улыбался, что Шкипер как-то сразу припоминал, что их Рядовому еще в том году двадцатку стукнуло, и вовсе он не белопушистый, и кровь у него на руках есть, и сожительствует он, ни с кем иным, как с Рико. А возле таких дядек, как Рико, невозможно оставаться невинными няшками. Такие дядьки именно тем и жили, что няшек портили и совращали.

\- Нет, Шкипер, - ответил Рядовой, прищурив голубые глазищи. – Мне не рано.  
Ковальски, потеряв интерес к их разговору, нацепил очки на нос, развернулся и вышел. В его кабинете снова затрещала старенькая клавиатура.  
\- Да по пьяни, - помолчав, неохотно сознался Шкипер. – Так вышло. А там завертелось…  
Рядовой хмыкнул.  
\- Я верил, - ответил он, сморщив нос. – Джулиан умеет добиваться своего.  
\- Юнга, мне не очень интересно обсуждать Джулиана, - честно сказал Шкипер. – Давай-ка лучше обсудим, почему у нас магазин сыпется на головы покупателей?  
\- Да, - кивнул Рядовой. – Дай-ка мне лестницу, я погляжу.  
Шкипер притащил ему стремянку, Рядовой забрался наверх и подергал пальцами уцелевший болт.

\- Шкипер, - позвал он, - да тут все проржавело и… ой, даже дерево прогнило, вот посмотри!  
Он поковырял ногтями рассохшийся стык и проследил взглядом за полетевшими вниз чешуйками.  
\- Елки-моталки, - вздохнул Шкипер. – Надо было поставить пластик.  
\- Это неэкологично, - заметил Рядовой.  
Шкипер фыркнул, обозначая свое отношение к экологии в целом.  
\- Гони-ка сюда своего мужика, - попросил он. – Будем совет держать.  
Рядовой кивнул и скрылся на кухне, откуда вернулся через пару минут, ведя Рико за руку. Тот не снял фартук, и даже не отложил большой нож, которым кромсал лососьи туши.

\- Чего? – спросил Рико и вдруг заметил на прилавке кляп. – А это что?  
\- Это не нам, - сказал Рядовой. – Это Шкиперу.  
Шкипер даже побурел от возмущения, когда Рико задумчиво и немного растерянно посмотрел на него, явно представляя этот чертов кляп на самом Шкипере.  
\- То есть, Джулиану, - поправился Рядовой. – Чтобы Шкипер отдал это Джулиану.  
\- А, - равнодушно сказал Рико, тонко улыбнувшись. – Тогда ладно.  
\- В жопе шоколадно! – огрызнулся Шкипер. – Юнга, забери эту пакость и что бы я ее больше не видел!  
\- Я так не могу, - покачал головой Рядовой. – Это же тебе подарили. Глория у тебя обязательно спросит потом.  
\- Чего она у меня спросит? – насторожился Шкипер.  
Рядовой пожал плечами.  
\- У нас она всегда спрашивает, - сказал он растерянно. – Ну знаешь… подошло там.. понравилось или нет.  
\- Сумасшедший дом, - вздохнул Шкипер. – Чтоб меня гиены драли.  
Он все-таки забрал кляп и убрал его в ящик, понадеявшись, что не забудет передать его одному громкому ебливому лемуру.

\- Вы зачем меня позвали? – терпеливо спросил Рико, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Глаза у него были умиротворенные, ясные и очень синие. Все-таки, видимо, регулярная половая жизнь и неусыпная забота о слабых братьях наших меньших положительно влияли на его психику. Шкиперу вот, почему-то, так не везло, наоборот, от Джулиана одни неприятности были, а теперь еще и позор всякий.

\- А! – спохватился представитель слабых меньших братьев. – Рико, у нас дверь сгнила и на посетителей падают железки!  
\- Какая дверь? – спросил Рико. – Какие железки?  
\- Входная, - ответил Рядовой, подошел к двери и встал на цыпочки, показывая, где именно гниль.  
Рико был на две головы выше, ему лестница не понадобилась – он просто поднял руку и с силой нажал на дверное полотно, которое тут же промялось внутрь с такой легкостью, словно Рико щупал сыр.  
\- Мда, - сказал Рико. – Шкипер, надо менять, пока стекло не вылетело.  
\- Еще покалечит кого, - поддакнул Рядовой, мешаясь у Рико под ногами.

\- И что это вы делаете? – любопытно спросил Ковальски, наблюдая за ними из арки за прилавком. – Повеситься надумали?  
\- Посмотри, - позвал его Рико.  
Ковальски подошел и посмотрел.  
\- Мда.  
\- Вот и я говорю – мда, - согласился Рико.  
\- Ну заменим, - решил Шкипер. – Куда же деваться?  
\- На железную, бронированную, - сказал Ковальски.  
\- С окошечком зарешеченным, - насмешливо предложил Рико. – Тебе будут говорить пароль, а ты будешь просовывать через низ кулек с креветками. Здорово придумал.  
Шкипер невольно захохотал. Рядовой тоже сверкнул улыбкой. Ковальски отмахнулся.

\- Я предлагаю пластик, - сказал Шкипер. – Дерево в нашем климате долго не живет.  
\- Не экологично! – возразил Рядовой.  
Ковальски громко фыркнул.  
\- Нет, серьезно, неужели только меня беспокоит будущее Земли? – обиделся Рядовой.  
\- Ну да, - честно сказал Ковальски. – Только не пойму, чего ты беспокоишься, мелкий. У тебя детей нет и быть не может, какая тебе разница, что будет через сто лет?  
\- Это почему не может? – возмутился Рядовой. – А из пробирки? А может, мы усыновим кого-нибудь?  
Рико вскинул бровь и поглядел на него с интересом, еще и улыбнулся похабно, наверное, представил что-нибудь извращенное, в своем духе. Например, крошку Рядового с круглым беременным пузом. Ну, что-нибудь такое, и стремное, и противное, и с примесью извращения. В Рико-стиле.

\- Ладно, - вмешался Шкипер. – Я предлагаю разговор о потомстве отложить на потом, ебена мать, у нас другие проблемы.  
\- Ставь новую дверь, - коротко ответил Рико и ушел на кухню.  
\- Я посчитаю и закажу, - кивнул Ковальски. – У нас кто-то этим занимается из знакомых…  
Рядовой покрутился по торговому залу, поправил кое-где рыбьи морды и криво, - по его мнению, - лежащие нарезанные ломти соленой и замороженной рыбы.

\- Ну так что у вас дальше будет? – спросил он.  
Шкипер, который уже погрузился в отчетность, даже дрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- В смысле, малек? – спросил он рассеянно, покусывая ус. – Чего дальше?  
\- С Джулианом, - пояснил Рядовой.  
\- А, ты про это, - протянул Шкипер. – А тут и думать нечего, я сегодня же пойду к этому жопотраху и сверну его пиздливую шею. Сразу все проблемы решу.  
\- Шкипер! - Рядовой поморщился. – Так ты что… у тебя разве… ты совсем не…  
Шкипер терпеливо дожидался, но Рядовой смутился и покраснел, стушевался и принялся ковыряться в лангустах, сваленных кучей на лед.

\- Чего я разве? – заинтересовался Шкипер. – Говори уже, раз начал питюкать!  
\- У тебя к нему чувств нет? – тихо спросил Рядовой. – Ты его не любишь?  
\- Джулиана?! – поразившись, уточнил Шкипер. – Ты в своем уме, малек? Да нет, конечно! Это же Джулиан! Какие к нему могут быть чувства?  
Рядовой поглядел на него, смотрел долго и внимательно, и чем-то его взгляд был неприятен.  
\- Ну что еще, ежа тебе в копчик? – рассердился Шкипер.  
\- Но Джулиан же… - Рядовой замялся. – Ты же ему нравишься, он к тебе серьезно относится.  
\- Нет! – фыркнул Шкипер. – Уж поверь мне, для него это тоже развлечение.  
Рядовой молча покачал головой, не согласился, значит. Ну, Рядовой вообще иногда был такая девчонка: и смотрел всякое ванильное дерьмо для цыпочек, и даже рыдал порой над мелодрамами, ну и вообще… по молодости, видать, был очень уж эмоциональным.  
Шкипер не стал его переубеждать и огорчать. Зачем?  
Хочет юнга верить в большую и чистую любовь – пускай верит, Рико вон ему точно додает любви, наверняка большой и условно чистой, если сношения через жопу можно таковыми считать.

А что там на самом деле с Джулианом – это уж никого не касается. Шкипер оставил себе мысленную зарубку – не забыть прихватить кляп и в самом деле запихнуть его Джулиану куда-нибудь. Не пропадать же добру.


	3. Chapter 3

День был в самом что ни есть жарком рабочем разгаре. С порта то и дело накрывал их низину корабельный рев, и тогда на несколько секунд глохла вся округа; в этом низком густом звуке невозможно было расслышать собственный голос. Над булочной взвивался свежий запах выпечки с изюмом, у Шкипера едва слюнки не потекли, так что он торопливо прошел мимо, не стал сворачивать. Перед небольшим, полуподвальным магазинчиком Глории тусовалась какая-то дерзкая шпана, должно быть, испытывали себя на смелость – как же, зайти в магазин, где продают хуи, да попросить презерватив, как взрослые, ну!  
Шкипер усмехнулся: такую шпань предприимчивая Глория быстро брала в оборот – натереть витрины и расклеить ценники, а то и ступеньки помыть или там плетки развесить покрасивей. Она как-то ловко справлялась с подростками, независимо от их показной, прости господи, крутизны. Да что там – Шкипер и сам пару раз всего-то заходил за резинками, а потом ловил себя на том, что старательно красит пороги или там ввинчивает новые лампочки.   
И как отказать такой бабе, если ты моряк? Да никак.

Вообще, Шкипер любил свой район. Их команда вроде бы и временно осела тут, а получилось, что надолго. Может, даже навсегда. Ковальски тогда был в розыске, Шкипера тоже искали датчане, только Рико был чист и незапятнан перед лицом закона, потому что до его злодеяний еще никто не добрался. Можно было, конечно, махнуть в Латинскую Америку да спрятаться в джунглях Амазонки, и ловить удочками пираний, но даже Рико отказался от этой идеи, как-то ему не улыбалось стать бородатым отшельником с грустно повисшим удилищем.  
Они удивительно удачно затерялись во Фриско, в этом хиппарском районе, где жили всякие люди, и хорошие, и плохие, и бедные, и богатые. И вот прижились, и вроде даже какую-никакую, природную нишу заняли. Рико, можно даже сказать, успешно женился.

Шкипер поморщился, остановившись у особняка Джулиана. Иногда ему очень уж было любопытно – как сюда занесло эту заразу, эту чуму моровую и язву желудочную. Джулиан был мальчик богатый и самостоятельный, и, несмотря на все его странности, район был для него сильно уж простым. Таким, как Джулиан, надо куда-нибудь в Голливуд, - или где подобные личности крутят жопами, - а он почему-то тут обосновался, и, к унынию Шкипера, съезжать не собирался. Наоборот, вовсю наслаждался жизнью, но, в общем-то, все его терпели и может, даже любили. 

Шкипер прокрался ко входной двери со цветными витражами. Он не то, чтобы скрывался, просто неловко как-то было приходить к Джулиану посреди бела дня. Особенно теперь, когда вся округа, оказывается, в курсе, кого Шкипер временами попяливает. Никто, правда, на него не смотрел, да и вообще, особняк утопал в маскирующей зелени, но все равно Шкиперу было неловко, словно он что-то стыдное или дурное делал.

Он не стал звонить – еще не хватало столкнуться с Морисом и выслушать от него что-нибудь в духе «мало того, что ты по ночам таскаешься, еще и днем приперся, где твоя совесть». Тихонько открыл дверь самодельной отмычкой и просочился внутрь, в просторный светлый холл, заставленный статуями, цветами, и устеленный коврами.   
Морис ругался на кухне с мальчишкой-придурком, который жил у Джулиана. Для придурка, правда, пацан очень уж бодро огрызался. 

Шкипер прислушался и ухмыльнулся, услышав бодрую музыку. Где музыка – там и Джулиан, это уж точно. Он пошел на звук, свернул в левое крыло и остановился перед большим бальным залом. Шкипер не очень хорошо знал, как тут у Джулиана все устроено. В основном, он являлся по ночам и по дому не слишком шастал - то, что его интересовало, чаще всего крутилось наверху, в спальне. Хотя пару раз он бывал тут и днем, когда Джулиан устраивал особо шумные гулянки, и кому-нибудь нужно было прийти и дать ему по шее.   
Но вообще как-то странно было видеть такой большой пустой светлый зал, а в нем всего одну фигурку, хотя тут весь рыбный магазин, наверное, поместился бы целиком. Как-то этот контраст резал глаза, тем более что и Джулиан был худой, высокий и тонкий. Ну прямо одинокая копченая сардинка на прилавке.

Джулиан крутился на шесте под музыку. Шкипер хотел его позвать да прекратить это безобразие, но как-то неожиданно для себя залюбовался, не смог окликнуть. Джулиан и так вертелся, и этак крутился, и зависал на руках, даже подрагивая от напряжения, а один раз залез на самый верх, быстро перевернулся вниз головой, взметнув длинными, загорелыми ногами, и соскользнул по шесту, затормозив только у пола. У Шкипера прямо сердце в горло прыгнуло, он был уверен, что Джулиан сейчас раскроит свою глупую черепушку, но нет, обошлось.   
Наконец Джулиан отступил от шеста и потряс головой, схватил бутылку с водой и присосался к ней, словно сорок лет шатался по пустыне. Шкипер ему похлопал, привлекая внимание, и шагнул в зал, устав топтаться на пороге.

\- Рыбонька! – обрадовался Джулиан, как всегда импульсивно, шумно и искренне. – Ты что это, подглядываешь за мной?  
\- Больно надо, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Размечтался.  
Джулиан ухмыльнулся с таким понимающим видом, что Шкиперу тут же захотелось дать ему в лоб.   
\- Я тебе кое-что принес, - ответил он.   
Джулиан выронил бутылку, та укатилась куда-то к горшкам с пальмами.  
\- Ты принес мне подарок? – завопил он. – О, Усатик, как это мило!  
Шкипер даже как-то смутился. До него дошло, что надо бы, в самом деле, Джулиану что-то подарить, вон как он обрадовался, ну прямо засиял, как девчонка. Вообще, не очень мужественно задаривать всякими презентами такого, как Джулиан, но с другой стороны – кому какое дело? Джулиан зато в рот берет и не кривится, даже, кажется, кайф от этого ловит. Заслужил, пожалуй, какую-нибудь побрякушку со стразиками.

\- И что это? – заинтересованно спросил Джулиан, подкравшись ближе.  
С утра он зачем-то намазался своими штучками, которые от пота потекли, превращая его хорошенькую мордочку в сущего лемура.   
\- Вот что это, - хмыкнул Шкипер и показал ему кляп, держа за ремешок.  
Джулиан сморгнул. Шкипер вдруг подумал – а вдруг обидится? Придумает себе чего-нибудь и оскорбится – потом попробуй уговори его на шалости.

Но в медовых глазах Джулиана засверкали проказливые искорки.  
\- Ох, Усатик, - проговорил Джулиан томно. – Как это мило с твоей стороны.   
Шкипер не видел тут ничего милого, он даже как-то растерялся, поэтому на всякий случай взял кляп с двух сторон и растянул ремешок, показывая, что это такое – на тот случай, если Джулиан не понял или не рассмотрел. 

Наверное, Джулиан все сразу понял, потому что он скользнул вплотную, чуть склонился и разомкнул розовые губы. У Шкипера даже колени дрогнули. Джулиан покорно обхватил широким жадным ртом алый шарик и игриво поглядел Шкиперу в лицо. Тот выпустил ремешок, и тогда Джулиан ухмыльнулся, насколько мог, и умчался со своей добычей обратно к шесту.   
Вот же придурочный.

Шкипер почему-то глядел ему вслед и не мог выдавить ни одного слова. В голове было пусто и чисто, зато внизу, в шортах, собралась приличная выпуклость и яйца заныли. И всего-то от шалости средней невинности. Ну тюлькин же хвост!

\- Что-то еще, Рыбонька? – осведомился Джулиан, отложив игрушку на столик и небрежно приласкав шест аккуратными ладошками.  
\- Э-э-э… нет, - наконец нашелся Шкипер. – Больше ничего.  
\- Вот и отлично, - твердо ответил Джулиан. – Проваливай, папочка, ты мне мешаешь.  
Теперь уже Шкипер, разумеется, не мог просто так уйти. Будет какой-то смазливый пидорас его прогонять ссаными тряпками в шею!

\- Как насчет приватного танца? – спросил Шкипер, вскинув бровь. – Обслужишь в лучшем виде?  
Джулиан запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
\- У тебя денежек никогда в жизни не хватит на мой приватный танец, - ответил он, покачивая бедрами в такт музыке.   
\- Отработаю натурой, - предложил Шкипер, осознавая, что, в общем-то, ходит по тонкому краю между еблей и натуральной пидорастией. Но Джулиан был такой… такой… один раз, в общем, можно было и позволить себе подурить с ним.  
\- Натурой? – задумался Джулиан, улыбаясь торжествующе и немного высокомерно. Должно быть, ему очень польстил интерес Шкипера. – Ну ладно. Правила ты знаешь.  
\- Уточни? – попросил Шкипер, подтянул к себе стул и уселся, наблюдая, как Джулиан крутится возле музыкального центра, будь тот неладен.  
Джулиан стремительно выпрямился и покосился через плечо.  
\- Держи свои шаловливые ручонки при себе, Усатик, - пропел он и начал двигаться. – Иначе я все прекращу.

Вообще-то, Шкипер думал, что Джулиан сядет к нему на колени и немножко поерзает, но тот подошел к делу серьезно. Он, в самом деле, принялся извиваться перед Шкипером – и раздеваться при этом. Хотя, вообще-то, большую часть времени Джулиан был больше раздет, чем одет, но тут он даже свои непристойные тряпки начал стаскивать: и короткую футболку с бахромой, и узкие джинсовые шортики.

У Шкипера во рту пересохло. Все это было уж точно ненормально, раньше он никогда не наблюдал за раздевающимися парнями, и считал любителей наблюдать за подобным не совсем здоровыми на голову. Но и сам отвести взгляда не мог. Джулиан его словно загипнотизировал своими золотистыми гляделками, загорелым, худым и подтянутым телом, гладким и поблескивающим от пота. Когда Джулиан оказался в одних трусиках, розовых и почти прозрачных – Шкипер кое-что осознал.  
Во-первых, Джулиан вовсе не такой хлюпик, каким его считают. Он просто прятался под этими футболками, дурацкими пластиковыми браслетиками и коротенькими шортиками. Тело у него было поджарое и очень сильное, под кожей каждая мышца знала свое место. А во-вторых, с самим Шкипером было что-то не так, потому что перед ним кривлялась загорелая развратная обезьянка; пусть и женственный, но парень, с хуем в розовых трусах, а он, Шкипер, вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти, и помыть потом глаза с мылом, сидел, словно его приковало, и возбуждался до скрипа зубов.

Джулиан уловил подходящий переход в музыке и шлепнулся ему на колени, спиной к груди, оседлал и принялся двигаться, дико и порывисто терся всем телом о Шкипера и даже возбужденно, едва слышно, постанывал. Шкипер не сумел удержаться, он схватил Джулиана за влажные бедра, сжал пальцы, пытаясь не то отодвинуть, не то прижать к себе плотнее.  
\- Нарушаешь правила, Усатик, - промурлыкал Джулиан, вывернулся из хватки и уселся лицом к Шкиперу.  
Он был выше, поэтому смотрел сверху вниз, а ошарашенный Шкипер тонул в его нежном медовом взгляде, не зная, куда деть руки и как вообще себя вести. Джулиан терся об него грудью и животом, не скрывая своего удовольствия от процесса, улыбался коварной улыбочкой победителя, а потом прижался к вздыбленному паху Шкипера своим отвердевшим членом, пусть и скрытым розовой сеточкой.  
Это необычное твердое прикосновение Шкипера и отрезвило. Он так испугался собственного помешательства, что коротко ткнул обеими руками Джулиана в грудь. Тот замахал руками, вскрикнул, но не сумел сдержать равновесия и шлепнулся на пол, грохнув, как мешок с замороженными скумбриями.

Шкипер вскочил на ноги и рванулся на выход. У него внутри все дрожало от ужаса и отвращения к самому себе и пидорасу Джулиану, который его испортил. Однако он все-таки обернулся на пороге – и остановился. Джулиан его вовсе не преследовал. Он сидел на полу, спиной к Шкиперу, держался за затылок, и в его скованной, неловкой позе была боль. Шкипер постоял пару секунд, но неохотно вернулся, решив, что смыться всегда успеет.

\- Шкипер, ты дурила, - сказал ему Джулиан, поглядев недовольно и обиженно. – Я же мог убиться!  
\- Не верю я, что привалит мне такое счастье, - вздохнул Шкипер, но все-таки помог Джулиану встать.   
Тот выпрямился и охнул, повел шеей, потер ушибленный локоть.   
\- Я чуть голову себе не разбил! – сердито сказал он.   
\- Не разбил же, - огрызнулся Шкипер, который мысленно согласился с ним, что поступок его был дурацкий, истеричный и неосторожный.   
\- Уходи! – жестко сказал Джулиан, дохромал до своих сброшенных тряпок и принялся неуклюже одеваться.  
Губы поджал и весь нахмурился, злился, должно быть.

\- Погоди, - попросил Шкипер. – Голова-то цела?  
\- Вали, кому сказано! – вдруг заорал на него Джулиан. – Или на тебя надо охрану натравить?!   
\- Ну и где ты ее возьмешь, балбес? – улыбнулся Шкипер.  
Он дернул Джулиана к себе и даже изменился в лице, нащупав на его затылке здоровенную шишку. Надо же, а Джулиан-то в самом деле серьезно стукнулся. Вот же ебучий случай, и правда покалечилось лемурло. Все-таки хорошо, что он не ушел, а вернулся проверить. Вон какая ссадина на башке!

\- Давай я к тебе Ковальски пришлю? - предложил он. – Пусть фонариком в глаза посветит, а то вдруг у тебя сотрясение.  
\- Тебе пусть фонариком в глаза посветит, - огрызнулся Джулиан. – У тебя явно ума нет. И не было никогда! И не будет! И… и!  
\- И что? – осведомился Шкипер, машинально поглаживая его затылок. – Джулиан, не упрямься, ты ведь сильно ударился.  
\- Сильно ударился? – каким-то странным голосом переспросил тот. – Я сильно ударился?  
Он вдруг размахнулся и влепил Шкиперу такую пощечину, что даже сам ойкнул и затряс рукой. Шкипер какую-то крошечную секундочку и хотел врезать в ответ, но тут же опамятовался – это же Джулиан, стыдно такого хлюпика бить. Ну как девчонку, в самом деле, особенно, если учесть, что и сам Джулиан совершенно по-женски дает по морде. Рико, к примеру, уже бы челюсть свернул и кишки вырвал.

\- Это не я не сильно ударился, - холодно сказал Джулиан, подув на покрасневшую ладонь. – Это ты меня сбросил, козлина!  
\- Ты что, мне это до конца жизни припоминать будешь? – прищурился Шкипер. – Ну сглупил я, и что теперь?  
\- И все теперь! – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Я, между прочим, ранен! Я, может, умираю!   
\- В каком это месте ты ранен? – не выдержал Шкипер, у которого от души отлегло на самом деле. – Слишком ты громко визжишь для умирающего!  
Вот если бы Джулиан молчал или плакать начал – тогда бы Шкипер всерьез испугался. А пока визжит и скандалит – значит, жить будет. 

Джулиан прекратил закатывать глаза как больной лебедь, и поглядел цепко и злобно. Примеривался, наверное, для еще одной пощечины.  
\- Попробуй только, - пригрозил Шкипер. – Я тебе самому тогда…  
И пока он угрожал, Джулиан, особо не раздумывая, снова хлопнул его по морде, хоть и не с такой силой, как в первый раз.  
\- Убирайся отсюда! – приказал Джулиан. – Ты… ты… какашка ты! Я для тебя танцевал, а ты! Дубина! Остолоп!   
Шкипер устало помассировал переносицу.  
\- Джулиан, тебе сколько лет вообще, - сказал он устало. – Ну что за детство?  
Джулиана даже перекосило от обиды. Он, кажется, собирался плюнуть Шкиперу в лицо, но тот, вовремя это сообразив, сграбастал Джулиана за плечи и усадил на стул.

\- Ты что делаешь? – опасливо спросил Джулиан. – Ты решил меня окончательно убить? Я кричать буду, учти!  
\- Да ты и так орешь по поводу и без, - скривился Шкипер, осторожно ощупывая его шишку.  
Ну вот как так происходит? Вышел из дому передать безделушку и, может быть, присунуть по-быстрому, а в результате приходится играть в доктора, пока Джулиан изображает жертву жестокого обращения. И ведь в самом деле право имеет, вон какая шишка вылезла, и локтем он здорово саданулся, и задницей, наверное, стукнулся. Вот ведь блядство с этим парнем. 

\- Надо лед приложить, - сказал Шкипер. – У тебя есть лед?  
\- К себе приложи! - буркнул Джулиан. – Есть, наверное.  
\- А где?  
\- А я откуда знаю? – удивился тот. – На кухне, может быть. Надо у Мориса спросить.  
\- Давай только Мориса не будем впутывать! – взмолился Шкипер, который глазами души своей представил, как они тут выглядят. Он сам – взъерошенный и очумелый, и Джулиан, в футболке, розовых трусах и с разбитой башкой. Еще и чертов шест неподалеку. Живописная, должно быть, картина, Морис точно найдет, что сказать. Так припечатает, что мало не покажется.

\- У меня голова болит, - вдруг сказал Джулиан.  
Взросло сказал, без своих инфантильных интонаций, без обычного поддразнивания и пидорской хрипотцы в голосе. Шкипер вспотел всем телом.  
\- Где болит? – спросил он взволнованно, поглаживая шишку. – Тут?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джулиан. – Не там.  
\- А где же?  
Джулиан запрокинул голову и прикоснулся кончиком пальца к губам, почти мазнув накрашенным ноготком по верхней губе.  
\- Вот тут.  
И захохотал.  
\- Тьфу на тебя! – рассердился Шкипер. – Ты как дите малое!  
Джулиан аж заливался, так ему весело было от дурацкой шуточки.  
Шкипер щелкнул его по вздернутому носику и ушел, испытывая не только злость, на самом деле, сколько и облегчение, что обошлось так легко. 

В магазине было пусто, неумолимо настало время сиесты, покупатели окончательно рассосались, обещая вернуться вечерней мощной вечноголодной волной. Шкипер покрутил головой, оглядывая опрятные витрины, постучал ногтем по чистому прилавку и отправился на кухню, где стучал нож. Ковальски в своем кабинетике читал утреннюю газету, закинув ноги на стол. Рядовой, оседлав стул, доставал Рико.

-... а когда?  
\- Не знаю, малек, - терпеливо ответил Рико, орудуя ножом над раковиной с рыбьими потрохами. – Завтра?  
\- Но я не хочу завтра! – капризно воскликнул Рядовой. – Я хочу сегодня!  
\- Сегодня я занят, - возразил Рико.   
И где дядька только терпение находил? Шкипер был свидетелем того, как Рико и за меньшее шеи сворачивает, а тут прямо образец спокойствия. Что семейная жизнь с суровыми мужиками делает!  
\- Но мне скучно! – заявил Рядовой, соскользнул со стула и обхватил Рико сзади за плечи.   
Шкипер, мрачно сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за ними с порога, а они так увлеклись, что его вовсе не замечали.  
\- Малой, - обреченно попросил Рико. – Ну перестань. Книжку почитай.  
\- Не хочу! – коварно ответил Рядовой. – Мне интересней тебя мучить!  
Как же все-таки мальца испортили. Такой был пуська, такой был положительный юнга и невинная тюлька.

\- Ай, - сказал Рико.  
Прямо так и сказал. Даже жалобно.   
Рядовой сунул руки ему под фартук и, видимо, щипал за соски или что-то неприличное делал. Еще и плечо обслюнявливал легкими укусами. Руки Рико, к его чести, даже не замедлились, продолжая ловко и споро резать рыбью тушу на одинаковые пласты.

Шкипер вдруг подумал – а мог бы Рико, к примеру, разбить малышу голову? Мог бы, в принципе, его покалечить или ранить? Не во время их дурацких игр, а просто так? И по всему выходило, что нет, не мог. Рико бы себе скорее руку отрубил.   
Но тут же Шкипер себя одернул. У Рико с мальчишкой была любовь, леща ей в ребро, а Джулиан… да причем тут он вообще?

\- Мм, - проурчал Рядовой, не прекращая терзать Рико. – Что это тут у нас?  
Еще и ласты свои распутные сунул тому в штаны.  
\- Давай я скажу, что тут у нас! – не выдержал Шкипер, рявкнув самым командным тоном. – У нас тут бездельник и лоботряс, вот что!  
Рядовой подпрыгнул от неожиданности, издав какой-то испуганный возглас, и даже Рико дернулся. При этом Рядовой звучно стукнулся лбом о локоть Рико и прикусил себе язык.

\- Не знаешь, чем заняться – полы помой! – приказал Шкипер.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно ответил Рядовой и сплюнул кровью в раковину.  
Рико тут же прекратил рубить и повернулся к нему со взволнованным видом.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Рядовой.   
\- Вот и я так думаю, - согласился Шкипер, который мысленно уже спросил у себя – что за ебучий день такой, что он вокруг всех ранит да калечит, прямо какой-то кровавый четверг. – Швабру в зубы и приступай!  
Рядовой вздохнул и ушел в магазин. Шкипер, испытывая неописуемое желание кого-нибудь зарезать, нацепил фартук, взял второй большой нож, и встал потрошить рыбу рядом с Рико. Тот искоса посмотрел, но промолчал, догадавшись, что настроение у Шкипера ниже ватерлинии.


	4. Chapter 4

Шкипер сначала услышал, как выругался Ковальски, который выбирался из подвала первым, а уж потом понял, почему тот ругается, и сам добавил парочку грязных слов. Дом буквально ходуном ходил, с потолка сыпалась штукатурка, тихонько позвякивали стекла.

Мрачный Рико нашелся на диване в кают-компании. Новый диван был ему маловат, длинные босые ноги свисали с края. Рико, заметно раздраженный, пытался читать затрепанную книжку. Рядовой, тоже босой, в задравшейся до лопаток футболке, лежал на нем сверху, увлеченно уткнувшись носом в новенький мобильный. Его одного не смущали рев музыки и пьяные выкрики по соседству, Рико поглаживал его поясницу и иногда играл с тоненькой серебристой сережкой в его ушке, выглядывающем из темных волос – и этого Рядовому было достаточно для счастья.

Заметив Шкипера, Рико отложил книгу, бережно снял с себя Рядового и сел, устроив того под боком.  
\- Я сейчас пойду и убью его к хуям, - сказал он злобно.  
Рядовой поглядел на него с веселым недоумением.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал он, юркнув на нагретое место. – Это же просто вечеринка.  
В этот момент басы грохнули с такой силой, что штукатурка снова взвилась мелкой пылью, а окна дрогнули хрустальной нотой.  
\- Но вообще да, громковато, - признал Рядовой, проследив взглядом за этим полетом.  
Ковальски принялся массировать висок, у него с утра болела голова. Шкипер отмахнулся от Рико, пытающегося оторвать от себя цепкие ручонки малого.

\- Сиди уж, амиго, - сказал он. - Сам разберусь.  
\- Сожги его колонки, - попросил Ковальски. – Иначе скоро, я чувствую, кто-нибудь сожжет его дом.  
Глаза у него плотоядно блеснули под стеклами очков, как будто бы Ковальски отлично знал – кто мог такой желающий найтись.  
Шкипер усмехнулся и пошел разбираться.

 

Он так и не вымылся после рабочего дня, и весь пропах потом, рыбой и солью, и должно быть, разительно отличался от той шушеры, которая набилась к Джулиану, словно сардины в бочку. Народа было очень много, Шкипер даже увидел знакомцев из района. Мимо него промчался, сверкая улыбкой, Марти, раскрашенный флуоресцентной краской. Шкипера он не узнал. Впрочем, скорее всего, он его просто не увидел, только Шкипер в этой полутьме не был вымазал люминофором. Какой-то дурачок с ведром оранжевой краски и сияющей в темноте кисточкой попытался мазнуть и его, но Шкипер, даже не останавливаясь, макнул самого дурачка башкой в оранжевое ведро и пошел дальше.

Он пытался найти Джулиана, но вокруг все кривлялись и корчились в идиотском подобии танца, поэтому Шкипер, как ни старался, не мог найти виновника этого безобразия. И когда он уже решил просто перевернуть стол ди-джея вверх тормашками, то увидел Джулиана прямо перед собой, в просвете человеческих тел.  
Джулиан был забрызган разноцветной краской от головы до ног. Его беленькая бесстыдная маечка ничего не прикрывала, наоборот, заканчивалась чуть выше сосков, чтобы любой желающий мог полюбоваться блеском пирсинга. Зачем только одевался – непонятно.

Джулиан танцевал с каким-то спортивным пидорком и задорно терся об него задницей. Пидорок, светловолосый, с короткой стрижкой, беззастенчиво лапал Джулиана за бедра и ноги. Шкипер понял, что вот прямо сейчас свернет кому-то шею. Он к Джулиану почти две недели не ходил, как-то неудобно было, учитывая, что в их последнюю встречу чуть башку тому не разбил. А эта шалава, значит, стоит выпустить ее из-под присмотра, жопой крутит направо и налево, и танцы отплясывает с кем попало.

Вообще-то, Шкипер всю свою жизнь таскался по шлюхам, у него ни разу не было кого-нибудь приличного. Не тот образ жизни, лишние сложности... Он не думал, что станет кого-то ревновать, а вот – наблюдал, как Джулиан танцует и принимает чужие ухаживания, и едва не задыхался от возмущения и ревности. Хотя, казалось бы, хочет это похотливое лемурло с кем-то еще шуры-муры крутить – да пусть крутит на здоровье, Шкиперу-то что? Он Джулиана только трахать ходит, нет между ними чувств. А смотреть все равно неприятно.  
Шкипер решил, что для самоанализа место и время совершенно неподходящие. Он рванул вперед, пока толпа не сомкнулась, схватил Джулиана за локоть и поволок в сторону, вырвав из тесных объятий бывшего ухажера.

\- Усатик! – обрадовался Джулиан.  
Он пах цветочным нектаром и дамскими фруктовыми коктейльчиками. Должно быть, уже здорово набрался с начала своей дурацкой вечеринки.  
\- Джулиан, - рявкнул Шкипер ему на ухо. – Быстро сворачивай этот балаган! Ты всему району спать не даешь!  
\- А? – спросил Джулиан, хлопая ресницами. – Что? Я не слышу!  
Хотя только что, Шкипер готов был поклясться, слышал все отлично.

Шкипер, начиная свирепеть, схватил его за локти, повыше нагромождения разноцветных браслетиков, и как следует встряхнул. Джулиан нетрезво покачнулся и вцепился Шкиперу в плечо накрашенными ноготками, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
Рядом вдруг появился тот светловолосый голубчик, который окучивал Джулиана, и попытался оттереть Шкипера в сторону. Шкипер поглядел на него зверем.

\- Проблемы? – небрежно спросил голубчик.  
\- Не, никаких проблем, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Джулиан. – Все хорошо.  
Этого пидора, выходит, слышал.  
\- Значит так, - не выдержал Шкипер. – Либо ты сейчас все прекращаешь, либо я сам прекращу, но потом не жалуйся.  
Голубчик снова попытался отпихнуть его, но Шкипер, не отвлекаясь от Джулиана, схватил парня за шкирку и треснул светловолосой головой об стенку. Джулиан вскрикнул от неожиданности, потом поглядел на Шкипера и скривил накрашенный рот.  
\- Животное! – воскликнул он, подхватил своего оглушенного кавалера и потащил прочь, оставив обалдевшего от такой наглости Шкипера.  
Толпа моментально поглотила и проглотила их, Шкипер попытался было нагнать, но увяз. Он направился к диджейскому пульту, и даже хотел, пожалуй, чтобы его попытались остановить. Настроение было свернуть кому-нибудь челюсть и отпинать по почкам. Но никто не встал ему поперек, пока Шкипер продирался к разрывающимся от рева колонкам.  
Он молча спихнул темнокожего парня в наушниках с подиума и выдернул пучок проводов. Музыка моментально затихла и вдруг воцарилась такая звенящая тишина, от которой даже больно стало. Потухла и цветомузыка, остановился стробоскоп. В темноте светились только раскрашенные тела, словно разноцветные кляксы.  
Наконец, кто-то додумался включить свет.

\- Так, - свирепо проговорил Шкипер, топорща усы. – Вечеринка окончена. Р-р-разойтись!  
Должно быть, видок у него был тот еще, потому что никто не возразил, разве что какая-то пьяненькая дамочка, скорее раздетая, чем одетая, попыталась возникнуть, но Шкипер, во избежание повторения конфликта, намотал на кулак провода от пульта и, напрягшись, разорвал их, оголив внутренние медные проводки и резиновую изоляцию. Дамочка заткнулась. Спорить тут больше было не о чем.  
\- Пошли, пошли, - поторопил Шкипер. – Шевелим ягодицами, мадам, мадемуазель, и вы, дама с приличным бампером. Шнелле!  
Почему-то дамы с бампером шевелились быстрее и охотнее всех, хотя Шкипер вообще-то им комплимент делал.

Постепенно толпа рассосалась, выливаясь в двери толчками. Машины ревели и отъезжали, примчалось несколько такси и так же быстро умчалось. Шкипер зорко осмотрел оставшуюся скудную кучку: в основном, задержались соседи и те, кто ждал своих водителей. Джулиана среди них не нашлось. Шкипер покусал себя за ус и отправился искать этого паршивца. И пока он рыскал – все разошлись, зато нашелся Морис, как всегда с непроницаемым лицом и загадочной полуулыбочкой.

\- Где этот гаденыш? – прямо спросил Шкипер.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Морис, - на втором этаже, кажется. Погляди в библиотеке.  
Шкипер проглотил вопрос «у вас тут что, еще и библиотека есть?». Джулиан и библиотека – это было что-то несовместимое. Должно быть, у него там все пылью до потолка заросло и паутиной заплелось. Но Шкипер оставил себе мысленную отметку спереть стопку книг поинтересней, а то у них уже все по сто раз читано.

Он нашел библиотеку по золоченому знаку свитка на тяжелой двери, сунул голову внутрь и душевное спокойствие, вернувшееся после погрома и акта вандализма, моментально улетучилось, когда он рассмотрел, что происходит в алом полумраке. Джулиан разлегся на большом мягком диване в томной позе, раскинув руки, а светловолосый голубчик-пидорок, которому, видимо, все было мало, стоял перед ним на полу, на коленях, ткнувшись лицом в худой живот. Нежности какие, ты погляди!

\- Да еб твою мать! – возмутился Шкипер. – До тебя что, с первого раза не доходит, тухлый ты моллюск?!  
Джулиан даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голубчик с недоумением оглянулся, пытаясь понять, кто это обзывает его моллюском. Шкипер в три шага оказался возле него, с силой сжал пальцы на шее и поволок наружу. Парень едва успевал перебирать ногами, он был выше, но Шкипер безжалостно согнул его в три погибели. Джулиан помчался за ними следом, то и дело возмущенно пытаясь стукнуть Шкипера по плечу, но его трепыханий Шкипер даже не замечал. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не свернуть наглую шею.  
\- До новых встреч, сухопутное, - фыркнул он, скинув голубчика с лестницы.  
Тот споткнулся, прокатился кубарем по ступенькам и шлепнулся вниз, перед открытой дверью.

\- Не смей так обращаться с моими друзьями! – заорал Джулиан, упираясь ладонью в бедро. Шорты на нем были расстегнуты до самого гладенького лобка, сползли и держались на честном слове да бедренных косточках.  
\- С какими такими друзьями? – набычившись, спросил Шкипер. – Ты тут кого-то видишь?  
Джулиан моргнул и оглянулся, до него только теперь дошло, что что-то не так, пусто, тихо и везде горит свет.  
\- А где все?  
\- Да в пизде, - буркнул Шкипер. – Я ведь тебя предупреждал?  
\- Ты… - Джулиан часто заморгал. – Ты что натворил?! Ты, дурила, что наделал?! Как ты посмел!  
Шкипер часто задышал. Злость в нем выплеснулась на новый уровень. Он шагнул к Джулиану, а тот, сообразив, что дело плохо, моментально повернулся и сбежал, взмахнув руками. Шкипер помчался за ним, для него весь мир сжался до силуэта бесявой загорелой спины с лямкой белой майки.

Джулиан опрокинул на бегу бак с краской, запнулся и полетел на пол, но не упал, а ловко кувыркнулся и тут же вскочил, не замедлившись. Шкипер же просто перелетел через лужу и ворвался следом в большой зал. Там был и второй выход – на веранду, а оттуда в сад и куда угодно, так что он сразу бросился ко второй двери, схватил замешкавшегося Джулиана поперек живота и дернул к себе. Джулиан забрыкался, завопил и едва не выскользнул, он был весь в скользком геле. Шкипер с обреченностью понял, что теперь и он сам будет сиять в темноте, как рыба-удильщик. У Джулиана даже с волос капало.

\- Пусти меня! – пропыхтел Джулиан, пинаясь.  
\- Не так сразу, - сообщил Шкипер и перехватил его за шею.  
Правда, если того пидорка он держал так, что и не рыпнешься, то Джулиана удерживал формально, просто приструнил. Не хватало еще шею ему свернуть, ключицу сломать или синяков наставить. Джулиан присмирел, поглядывал из-под налипшей на лицо челки.

\- Ты что, недоумок палубный, по-нормальному не понимаешь? – терпеливо спросил Шкипер. – В отличие от тебя, тунеядца, тут все работают и по ночам спать хотят.  
\- А я причем? – брыкливо ответил Джулиан, бестолково толкая Шкипера в грудь кулаком. – Я-то по ночам спать не хочу!  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, причем ты, - пообещал Шкипер. – Раз уж тебя в детстве не научили уважать интересы других людей, то я научу.  
Он покрутил головой и нашел взглядом подходящий пуфик, подтащил туда Джулиана, который неохотно упирался, и толкнул животом вниз.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – с ужасом спросил Джулиан. – Морячок, ты что задумал?  
\- Воспитательный момент, салага! - сообщил ему Шкипер, сдернул джинсовые шортики до колен, и снова разозлился от того, с какой легкостью эти самые шорты снялись. Джулиан завопил, перепугавшись, услышав его свирепое дыхание.  
Шкипер, не жалея его, так шлепнул по подтянутой маленькой заднице, что даже заныло в руке. Джулиан захрипел и выгнулся дугой. На загорелой коже остался четкий отпечаток лапищи. Шкипер погладил стремительно припухающий след кончиками пальцев и потрепал за ягодицу, а потом шлепнул еще раз, хоть и не так сильно. Джулиан снова взвизгнул и попытался сползти с пуфа, ну прямо как скользкий морской гад. Шкипер вернул его за место и схватил за шею, удерживая. И с удовольствием продолжил воспитание всяких там эгоистичных лемурообразных.

Джулиан разрыдался, вцепился черными накрашенными ногтями в пуфик и принялся беспомощно драть обивку. Шкипер милосердно растер ладонью горящие, порозовевшие ягодицы, упругие, сжатые. Потом вплел пальцы в светлые, спутанные и влажные волосы и заставил Джулиана поднять лицо к свету.  
\- Ты усваиваешь урок? – поинтересовался он, покусывая ус. – Я же не просто так на тебя время трачу, а?  
\- Да! – прорыдал Джулиан, задрав задницу. – Я… я все усвоил!  
\- Вот и молодец! – обрадовался Шкипер. – Тогда закрепим воспитательный эффект.  
Джулиан пискнул и взвыл в голос, когда Шкипер снова шлепнул его по заднице, на этот раз не игриво, а сильно, с замахом. Всю душу вложил.

\- Кхем, - сказал кто-то у двери.  
Шкипер вскинул голову и едва не прикусил язык. Он совершенно забыл про Мориса, а тот, видимо, наблюдал за экзекуцией уже несколько минут, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Джулиан, - невозмутимо проговорил Морис. – Вечеринка окончена? Я запираю двери?  
\- Да, - всхлипнул Джулиан, пока застывший Шкипер никак не мог сообразить, как выкрутиться из сложившийся ситуации.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Морис. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Морис, - смиренно ответил Джулиан, не пытаясь освободиться.  
Морис развернулся и ушел.

\- Слышишь, - позвал немного обалдевший Шкипер. – А ему самому что, музон твой не мешает?  
\- Неа, - ответил Джулиан. – У него комнаты звукоизолированы.  
Он все-таки сполз с пуфика и захныкал, выпрямившись во весь рост.  
\- Ты животное! – повторил с возмущением Джулиан.  
И покосился с интересом, шмыгнул и утер мокрый носик, размазав тушь по всему лицу.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь – какое, - спокойно заметил Шкипер. – Но точно узнаешь, если еще раз закатишь такую адскую гулянку, мало не покажется.

Наверное, он сказал что-то не то, потому что Джулиан прекратил подтягивать шорты, а уставился на него с почти плотоядной жадностью. Но потом увидел что-то любопытное за его плечом и прошел мимо Шкипера, наклонился над распотрошенным пультом и посмотрел на разорванные провода. На его лице появилась какая-то странная гримаска: и возмущение, и досада, и восхищение. Он обернулся и поглядел на Шкипера, хмыкнул и задрал нос, словно не рыдал тут в три ручья, и пяти минут не прошло.

\- Джулиан, - позвал Шкипер. – Так ты что, пока я делами занят, с кем-то еще путаешься?  
Он спросил и сам себя выругал. Глупый был вопрос, неуместный. Какая ему разница, с кем Джулиан спит на стороне? Да и Джулиан наверняка сейчас соврет, что у него кроме Шкипера еще тридцать три богатыря, даже если это не так. Ну не стоит перед Джулианом показывать свой интерес, тот ведь такая плотоядная уретральная пиявка - залезет в самое больное место и шипами вцепится, потом трусами не отмашешься.  
Но Джулиан вдруг улыбнулся, светло и беззлобно, и помотал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- А почему? – удивился Шкипер, который так растерялся, что не сумел удержать язык за зубами. Джулиан выглядел шлюшка шлюшкой, странно было ожидать от него какой-то верности.  
Джулиан пожал плечами, подошел к нему и беззастенчиво сжал твердый, толстый возбужденный член Шкипера через ткань рабочих штанов.  
\- Вот почему, - сказал он просто. – Где я еще такое найду, морячок?  
Шкипер невольно усмехнулся. Он, в общем-то, о своих размерчике все отлично знал, но услышать подтверждение от ебливого, бесстыдного Джулиана было приятно.

\- Ну и отлично, - решил он. – У меня есть часик, чтобы заняться тобой.  
\- А я, может, и не хочу, - фыркнул Джулиан. – Ты ведешь себя как дикарь, Рыбонька. Вечеринку мне испортил, да и меня…  
\- Тебя? – улыбнулся Шкипер. – Тебя тоже испортил?  
\- Ты меня отшлепал, - с каким-то удивлением сказал Джулиан, как будто только сейчас осознал, что его загнули и выпороли.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Шкипер. – И тебе понравилось.  
Джулиан фыркнул еще громче и сделал вид, что это не так. Он попытался отойти, но Шкипер схватил его за руку и снова толкнул животом на злосчастный пуфик.  
\- Так что, - предложил Шкипер. - Будешь сопротивляться и еще по заднице получишь до полного ублажения, или сразу отдашься без визга?  
\- Отдамся без визга, - ответил Джулиан подумав. – Да.

Шкипер все-таки стащил с него шорты, развел его длиннющие, мускулистые ноги… и остановился.  
\- Ну что ты копаешься? – не выдержал Джулиан, ерзая и крутя жопой. – Я сейчас возьму и передумаю!  
\- М-м, - ответил Шкипер. – Джулс, а ты меня триппером не наградишь?  
\- Джулс? – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Ты охренел? Это имя для дешевки! Каким еще триппером?  
\- У меня ничего при себе нет, - сознался Шкипер. – Вообще ничего нет.  
Джулиан тут же попытался вывернуться.  
\- Ну-ка стой! – потребовал он. – Я тоже о твоих подвигах наслышан, морячок. Иди за резинками!  
\- И где я их возьму? – логично спросил Шкипер. – У тебя под мой размер есть?  
\- Нет, - признался Джулиан. – Но у Глории в магазине есть.  
\- Заебись, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Ну тогда я сейчас к ней сбегаю, ты же конечно подождешь меня задницей кверху десять минут, да?  
Джулиан приуныл и попытался перевернуться, но Шкипер нажал ему на загривок.  
\- Лежи так, - сказал он. – Доверимся друг другу.  
Он хотел было напомнить, что они уже разик трахались без резинок и ничего, обошлось, но подумав, решил промолчать. С Джулиана, заразы этакой, станется выпереть его вон со стояком и дверь захлопнуть.

Шкипер покрутил головой и заметил у стены фуршетный столик, на котором оставались какие-то закуски. Он отломил кусочек подтаявшего масла и растер по пальцам. Джулиан, заметив, что он делает, негодующе взвыл, его ошеломило это варварство, однако он так и не пошевелился, упираясь ладонями в пол и выставив задницу. Видимо, тоже хотел потрахаться. Ну, значит, потерпит.  
Шкипер наскоро смазал свой хер, уже в полной готовности, с выпуклыми венами и широкой головкой, и неспешно потянул Джулиана на себя.

\- Тебе пора, Усатик, - лениво сказал Джулиан, лежа на полу и глядя в потолок. Между его раздвинутых ног натекла белесая лужица.  
Дурацкая маечка в какой-то момент с него слетела, макияж потек. Джулиан выглядел такой потрепанной и затраханной блядью, что Шкиперу чертовски приятно было поглядеть на дело рук своих. Он сел и поморщился – Джулиан в порыве страсти вцепился ногтями ему в бедро и, как обычно, разодрал до крови. Впрочем, без синяков все равно не обошлось: бедра у Джулиана стали пятнистыми, как у леопарда, да и предплечья тоже потемнели и даже чуточку пожелтели.

Шкипер представил, как потащится назад, сияя краской, как семафор в ночи, потом будет делить душевую кабинку с остальными мужиками. Ковальски, конечно, тактично промолчит, но поглядит с иронией. Рико наверняка ухмыльнется, а с дурашки Рядового станется спросить «Ну как прошла вечеринка, Шкипер?». Да заебись вообще прошла. Ему стало тошно и грустно, и тут он вспомнил, что у Джулиана наверху есть большая прекрасная ванная. Он просиял и поднялся на ноги. Джулиан томно поглядел на него и помахал рукой.  
\- Пока, морячок.  
\- Рано прощаешься, - ухмыльнулся Шкипер. – Я наверх.  
\- То есть, наверх? – удивился Джулиан. – Ты умирать, что ли, вздумал?  
\- Не так скоро, дорогуша, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Я сегодня задержусь у тебя.  
Он побрел по лестнице на второй этаж, не слушая, что там ему вопят ему в спину.

Ванная у Джулиана была прекрасная – огромная, светлая, в зеркалах. Заставленная, правда, тюбиками, флакончиками, баночками, скляночками, коробочками и стекляшками. Шкипер не стал трогать ничего из этой дребедени, просто окончательно разделся, включил горячую воду и с удобством устроился в глубокой чаше ванны. И стоило ему расслабиться и задремать, как явился Джулиан.

\- А я думал, что ты шутишь, - сказал тот, часто моргая. – Я думал, что ты ушел.  
\- Пожалуй, останусь у тебя на ночь, - буркнул Шкипер, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. – У тебя кровать больше. Ты же не против.  
\- А это был вопрос? – уточнил Джулиан. – Мне так не кажется.  
\- Это было распоряжение, - хмыкнул Шкипер.  
\- Распоряжаться дома будешь, - строптиво ответил Джулиан и сел на край ванны. – В своей вонючей лавчонке!  
\- Не начинай, - поморщился Шкипер. – Тебе мало что ли?  
Джулиан подумал, потом кивнул.  
\- Ты давно не приходил, - сказал он просто и совсем не ершисто.  
Потом взял какой-то флакон, открыл и принялся лить прозрачно-розовую жидкость, пахнущую тропическими фруктами, Шкиперу прямо на грудь, где намокли и закурчавились седеющие волосы.  
\- И что это такое? – поинтересовался тот.  
\- Пена для ванны, - ответил Джулиан. – Ладно, оставайся, разрешаю.  
Прямо царскую милость проявил, учитывая, что Шкипер и так бы не свалил.

Джулиан, кажется, что-то еще хотел вякнуть, высокомерное и, несомненно, наглое, но Шкипер исхитрился, схватил его в охапку и дернул к себе. Джулиан с воплем свалился в ванну, взметнув высокую волну, и затрепыхался, размахивая руками, пинаясь и ругаясь. Смешной он был, и немного трогательный, хоть и пидор.


	5. Chapter 5

Раньше у людей были петухи. Ну, то бишь, чтобы будить по утрам и топтать кур для пользы дела. В «Пингвинах» для этого был Рядовой. Кур он топтал разве что в гастрономическом смысле, а вот будил весь дом в самом что ни есть прямом, поганец мелкий. Рядовой поднимался раньше всех, он был ранней пташкой, и его возня на кухне будила Шкипера, а за ними уже подтягивался Ковальски. Рико спал дольше всех, он любил поваляться подольше.

Наверное, поэтому Шкипер и проспал, чего с ним не случалось уже много лет. Привычной возни и позвякивания чашками-ложками не было, зато под окнами убаюкивающее плескался океан, шторы были задернуты, а вокруг Шкипера обернулся кто-то теплый и сонный. Шкипер подгреб это податливое тело поближе, наткнулся ладонью на плоскую грудь с сережкой в соске – и моментально опомнился. Сон слетел, Шкипер сел и ужаснулся, заметив, что утро в самом разгаре, а рядом с ним спит Джулиан, голенький, растрепанный и без косметики.  
Шкипер как-то не привык видеть его таким, поэтому очень растерялся. Все-таки макияж немножко менял Джулиана, а без краски-раскраски тот был ближе к женоподобному парню, чем к плоской девчонке. Макияж действительно придавал Джулиану женственности. Лучше бы ума добавлял, что ли.

Шкипер скатился с кровати и торопливо принялся одеваться. Джулиан ткнулся лицом в его подушку, обхватил ее руками и прогнулся. Кажется, он начал просыпаться, но потом все-таки засопел еще слаще, даже всхрапнул. Шкипер натянул футболку и вдруг заметил на бедре Джулиана белесый засохший потек, корочку на загорелой коже. Заебанный и вымотанный ночью Джулиан поленился сходить в душ перед сном.  
Выглядело и гадко, и возбуждающе, на самом деле. Шкипер сглотнул и подавил желание потрогать красивый, изящный прогиб поясницы. Он бросил взгляд на часы и шепотом выругался, осознав, что парни уже давно проснулись и даже открыли магазин. Шкиперу предстоял унизительный утренний парад позора. Он вздохнул, тихонько прикрыл дверь чужой спальни и покорно отправился на встречу с судьбой.

\- О, явился, - хмыкнул Ковальски, которому, конечно, именно в этот момент понадобилось выйти в торговый зал.  
\- Шкипер, - кивнул Марти, стоящий у бака с рыбьими головами и потрохами на бульон. – Ого, какой же ты потрепанный!  
\- Занимайся своими делами, - прорычал в ответ Шкипер.  
Рядовой улыбнулся ему и крикнул в сторону кухни:  
\- Котик, Шкипер вернулся! Сделай ему чай!

\- Котик? – недоверчиво переспросил Алекс, пытаясь запихнуть в пакет скользких осьминогов. – Ты зовешь Рико котиком?  
\- Ну да, - удивился Рядовой. – А что?  
\- Да! - поддержал его Марти, который вообще любил совать свой слишком любопытный нос в чужие дела. – А что тут такого?  
\- Но Рико не похож на котика, - пожал плечами Алекс.  
Рико как раз вышел из кухни с чашкой, и так зыркнул на Алекса, что тот отшатнулся и выронил пакет, рассыпав осьминогов.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он огорченно. – Теперь снова…  
\- Вообще-то – похож, - упрямо сказал Рядовой и улыбнулся Рико.  
\- Не очень, - созналась Глория, притаившаяся у бочки с сельдью. – Он похож на… на…  
\- На психа придурочного, - буркнул Шкипер, не удержав язык за зубами.  
И, конечно, Рико не смолчал, а смерил его ехидным взглядом и осклабился.

\- Как провел ночь? – спросил он с издевательской заботой. – Порезвился?  
\- Да, - заинтересовался Рядовой, который не всегда понимал, когда надо промолчать, а когда можно и пискнуть. – Ты ведь еще никогда не оставался до утра у…  
\- У Джулиана? – улыбнулась Глория.  
\- Серьезно? – не утерпел Марти. – Джулиан не выкинул тебя после погрома?  
\- Ты устроил погром? – обалдело спросил Рядовой. – Шкипер, что ты натворил?  
Шкипер, игнорируя вопросы, поглядел на Рико с упреком. Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ, поймал Рядового за плечи и легонько куснул за ухо, потянул за сережку. Рядовой поежился и захихикал. Рико вернулся на кухню, потеряв интерес к истязанию Шкипера. Ну да, ему главное было поджечь костер, он и так знал, что Шкипера тут обложат яблоками и запекут в огне соседского любопытства.

\- Так, отвалили, якорь мне в хребет! – приказал Шкипер. – Где я провел ночь и с кем – это никого не касается.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - согласилась Глория и похлопала его по руке. – Ну так с Джулианом?  
Шкипер протестующе застонал. Он схватил свою чашку и собирался спрятаться в кабинетике Ковальски, тем более, что сам Ковальски крутился тут же, в зале, однако стоило Шкиперу встать, как дверь хлопнула, и на пороге появился сияющий Джулиан во всем великолепии своего радужного легкомыслия. Когда только успел браслетики нацепить да мордочку подкрасить?

\- Привет, ребятки! – завопил Джулиан, впорхнул внутрь и дружески чмокнул Рядового в щеку.  
\- Привет, Джулиан, - улыбнулся Рядовой. – Выглядишь хорошо.  
\- Я всегда выгляжу хорошо, - высокомерно заявил Джулиан. – А тебе не помешало бы почаще загорать, дружок.  
\- Вежлив, как всегда, - фыркнул Марти.  
\- Видишь, что написано на моей футболке? – спросил Джулиан. – Тут написано «Король», знаешь, что это значит?  
\- Знаю, представь себе, - ответил Марти. – Я умею читать.  
\- И это не футболка, - вмешалась Глория, - это половина футболки.  
\- Причем она тебе велика на три размера, - хмыкнул Алекс.  
Джулиан отмахнулся от них так высокомерно, что Шкипер невольно улыбнулся, хоть и чувствовал копчиком, что закончится этот визит скандалом.

\- Доброе утро, Усатик, - проворковал Джулиан, остановившись рядом. – Я принес тебе утренний кофе! Ты так быстро сбежал, что я не успел принести тебе кофе в постель, поэтому…  
\- Я не пью кофе, - перебил его Шкипер. – Тем более такой, но спасибо, Джулиан. А теперь уходи.  
Рядовой только вздохнул и покачал головой, его ужасали манеры Шкипера.  
\- Но тут лакричный сироп и кокосовый сахар! – возмутился Джулиан.  
\- Тем более, - скривился Шкипер. – Пей сам.  
\- Ну и выпью, - Джулиан действительно шумно отхлебнул из стаканчика и слизнул розовым языком пенку над верхней губой. – Очень вкусно, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул Шкипер. – Теперь тебе пора домой.  
\- Не пойду, - Джулиан поморщился. – Там скучно, а у вас весело.  
\- Обхохочешься, - фыркнул Ковальски, которого забавляло замешательство Шкипера.

\- Шкипер, что ты в самом деле такой грубый? – вмешался Марти. – Не выспался?  
Джулиан снова засверкал улыбкой. Рядовой хихикнул в ладонь.  
\- Я отлично выспался, - процедил Шкипер, пытаясь сообразить, как бы сбежать, не уронив достоинства.  
\- А я вот – нет! – заявил Джулиан, шумно попивая кофе. – И вообще, у меня все тело болит! Грубиян! Варвар!  
\- Джулиан, тюлькин хвост, - Шкипер побагровел. – Это никому не интересно, знаешь.  
\- Вранье! – фыркнул Марти. – Мне вот очень интересно.  
\- Ты уже купил, чего хотел? – не выдержал Шкипер. – Вот и вали!  
\- Размечтался! – фыркнул Марти. – Я твой покупатель, уважай мою личность.  
\- Я сейчас тебя и твою личность выставлю за порог, - пообещал Шкипер.  
Рядовой на всякий случай встал между ними.

\- Мальчики, перестаньте третировать Шкипера, - попеняла Глория. – Он ведь явно не выспался.  
\- Это он-то не выспался?! – снисходительно спросил Джулиан. – Да он-то отлично выспался! Всю ночь храпел!  
Шкипер поглядел на него с яростным бессилием. Марти начал подсмеиваться, Алекс, который обычно был адекватнее своего чернокожего кореша, тоже засмеялся.

\- Джулиан, - холодно сказал Шкипер. – А до тебя вообще не доходит, что не надо припираться сюда по утрам?  
Марти вдруг как-то резко оборвал смех и поглядел на Джулиана с сочувствием и каким-то странным, тревожным выражением в глазах.  
\- Это почему же? – глупо спросил Джулиан. – Я не знал, что ты не пьешь кофе. В следующий раз я принесу тебе чай, Рыбонька.  
\- Никакого следующего раза! – оборвал его Шкипер. – Мне тут твоя задница не нужна. Когда понадобится – сам приду.  
\- Ой, Шкипер, - поморщился Рядовой. – Ну зачем ты так?  
\- А ты вообще захлопнись! – рявкнул на него Шкипер.  
Тут, разумеется, из кухни явился Рико, мрачный и молчаливый, держа в руках тесак, которым он разделывал рыбу.

\- Ого! – вдруг проговорил Алекс. – Ничего себе приспособление. А можно подержать?  
Рико кивнул и протянул ему тесак. Алекс осторожно взял, отошел подальше, чтобы никого не задеть, и вскинул, встав в красивую позу.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Типа эпично, - признал Марти. – Прямо самурай!  
Глория согласно кивнула.  
\- Тяжелый, - с уважением сказал Алекс.  
Потом он посмотрел на мускулистые, загорелые руки Рико, с огромными бицепсами, и вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Признаю, ты котик, Рико.  
Рико самодовольно ухмыльнулся и забрал тесак обратно. Рядовой повеселел, потом поглядел на Джулиана и спросил:  
\- Что вечером будешь делать?  
\- Бездельничать, как обычно, - буркнул Шкипер, хоть его мнения и не спрашивали.  
Джулиан не обратил на него внимания, а повернулся к Рядовому и улыбнулся ему.

\- А что ты хотел?  
\- Ну, типа, с гитарой прийти, - предложил Рядовой.  
\- Я с вами! – обрадовался Марти. – У тебя там хорошая акустика.  
Шкипер не очень понял, о чем речь, но насчет акустики бы согласился. Пока он драл Джулиана внизу, в бальном зале, скулеж и стоны летали по всему дому. Да и наверху было отлично слышно, даже когда Джулиан уже едва хныкал в подушку.  
\- Без проблем, - просиял Джулиан. – Будет круто!  
Рико оттащил Рядового в сторону и что-то тихо спросил.  
\- Да я часик побренчу, а потом погуляем, - ответил Рядовой, хлопая длиннющими темными ресницами. Глаза у него были светло-голубые, ласковые, и сам он излучал дружелюбие во все стороны, ну прямо маяк надежды в ночи.

Шкипер осознал, что на него пристально смотрят, и перевел взгляд на Джулиана. Тот таращился с мечтательно-загадочными видом и улыбался.  
\- Что еще? – устало спросил Шкипер.  
\- Сегодня придешь? – спросил Джулиан так просто и небрежно, словно не ебаться звал, а в шахматы играть.  
\- Нет! - возмутился Шкипер. – Ты охерел, Джулиан?  
\- А, - с разочарованием проговорил тот. – Ты так часто не можешь, да?  
Шкипер чуть не выронил чашку от неожиданности. Рядовой вдруг принялся бесстыдно ржать, ткнувшись лицом Рико в плечо. Шкипер заметил улыбку Глории, по-женски жестокую. Марти тоже что-то там похрюкивал на заднем фоне.

\- Вообще-то, могу, - процедил Шкипер, свирепея.  
Кровь ударила ему в голову.  
\- А почему тогда не придешь? – непонимающе спросил Джулиан. – Ты будешь занят?  
\- Слушай, ты, недоумок, - не выдержал Шкипер. – Я прихожу тогда, когда сам хочу. А будешь меня доставать – вообще не приду больше, найти доступную дырку поблизости - не проблема!  
Джулиан перестал улыбаться.  
\- Почему ты на меня кричишь? – спросил он с обидой. – Что я такого сказал?  
\- Не таскайся за мной, как рыба-прилипала! – рявкнул Шкипер. – Ты меня позоришь!  
\- Чем это? – прищурился Джулиан. – Я же классный. Это тебе вообще повезло, что я обратил на тебя внима…  
\- Ты просто безмозглый пидор, - процедил сквозь зубы Шкипер. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебя со мной видели, так до тебя доходит?

Кто-то всхлипнул в воцарившейся тишине, но это точно был не Джулиан, в этом Шкипер был уверен, потому что он смотрел ему в лицо. Розовые губы, намазанные какой-то блестящей дрянью, на секундочку задрожали, но это было и все.  
Шкипер уже и успел пожалеть о своих грубых словах, как Джулиан вдруг в сердцах плеснул в него сладким кофе. Хорошо хоть, успел немного отпить, да и напиток остыл. Шкипер даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а Джулиан вымелся прочь, так хлопнув дверью, что стекло задрожало.

\- Нормально вообще, - растерянно пробормотал Шкипер, утерев усы и шею.  
\- Ну ты и мудак! - вдруг сказал Марти. – Мужик, ты такой козел!  
Он повернулся, оставив пакет с покупками на прилавке, взял Алекса за локоть и они молча ушли. Глория покачала головой и тоже ушла, ничего не купив.  
Шкипер растерянно поглядел на Рико и Рядового.  
\- Что? – спросил он, заметив их взгляды.  
\- Шкипер, - помолчав, сказал Рядовой. – Ты знаешь, я вообще почти всегда за тебя, но ты сейчас совсем не прав. Ты, конечно, умный, но тупой. Извини.  
Он огорченно вздохнул, и увел Рико за руку на кухню.

Шкипер, оставшись в одиночестве, распотрошил уже упакованный заказ и разложил рыбу на место. На душе было гадко, футболка промокла, стала липкой от сахара и сиропа. Шкипер поднялся наверх, все равно покупателей в магазине больше не было. Он забрался в душевую кабинку, бросив одежду в корзину для белья, и быстро ополоснулся. Обычно водные процедуры возвращали ему бодрость духа, но на этот раз не помогло. Шкиперу было… ну стыдно, что ли.  
Джулиан был такой, какой есть, и бессмысленно на него кричать или упрекать его тем, что он педик, ничего это не изменит, кроме того, пожалуй, что Шкиперу в особняке Джулиана больше не будут рады. А секс, стоило признать, все-таки был отличный, никто еще так горячо не отдавался, с такой охотой не подставлялся, как Джулиан. Да, зря все-таки он сорвался. Надо было как-то мягче. Или вообще никак.

Шкипер натянул тельняшку и чистые шорты, спустился вниз и отозвал смурного Рядового.  
\- Чего? – спросил тот, поглядывая исподлобья.  
\- Да что ты за него, как за родного переживаешь? – не выдержал Шкипер. – Тебе какая печаль, юнга?  
\- Джулиан мой друг, - упрямо сказал Рядовой. – И я ему добра желаю. И тебе тоже, Шкипер.  
\- Твой друг? – поморщился Шкипер. – А я-то думал, что мы твои друзья, тюлькина писька!  
\- Вы моя семья, - тихо ответил Рядовой. – А друзей у меня много.  
Тут Шкипер поспорить не смог, с милашкой Рядовым, в самом деле, весь район дружил. Ну и признание мальца Шкипера тоже немного тронуло.

\- Слушай, мелюзга, - сказал Шкипер. – Ты ж вроде сегодня намылился к Джулиану в гости, верно?  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Рядовой. – Мы иногда играем вместе. Ну так… для развлечения.  
\- Ты аккуратно выясни у него там… - Шкипер помахал рукой в воздухе. – Ну узнай, не сильно он психанул… ну понимаешь?  
Рядовой несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Ой, Шкипер, - сказал он, сияя. - Тебе все-таки не все равно!  
\- Не пищи мне тут! – оборвал его Шкипер. – Просто выясни, что да как. Команда ясна?  
\- Команда ясна, - согласился Рядовой, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – А ты сам не хочешь сходить?  
\- И что мне там делать? – снисходительно спросил Шкипер. – На губной гармошке вам аккомпанировать? И не уверен я, что… что мне обрадуются.  
\- Джулиан отойдет, - пообещал Рядовой. – Ты только больше его не обижай. Ты ведь ему нравишься.  
Шкипер немного смутился, отмахнулся от него и спустился в подвал, где уже крутился Ковальски с отчетностью.

\- Ну что? – вздохнул Ковальски, обреченно поглядев на него. – Давай продолжим?  
\- Много осталось? – спросил Шкипер.  
\- Дохуя, - лаконично ответил Ковальски.  
\- Медузу мне в печень, - с отвращением буркнул Шкипер. – Ну поплыли самым малым, а там раскочегаримся.  
Ковальски кивнул, интеллигентно поправил очочки, и ткнулся носом в бумаги.

К ночи у Шкипера дрожали ноги, болели руки и шея от перетаскивания ящиков и коробок. Кое-что приходилось перетаскивать несколько раз, пока у груза не находились концы. Шкипер до седьмого колена помянул всю родословную того недоноска и дебила, который так бестолково загружал трюм, якорь ему в дышло, и под конец начал подозревать, что кроет, в том числе, и себя, и свою покойную маменьку. Некоторые ящики стояли давно, и уже непонятно было, кто их туда поставил и почему именно так.

Ковальски, пошатываясь от усталости, ушел в душ. Шкипер заглянул в магазин, порадовавшись наведенной чистоте. Потом свернул на кухню, но не сумел запихнуть в себя даже ложки ухи, которую Рико предусмотрительно оставил на плите.  
Рико и Рядовой, конечно, уже смылись шататься по городу и искать приключения на свои задницы. Наверху хлопнула дверь – это Ковальски лег спать.  
Шкипер кое-как дотащил себя до душевой, но холодная вода его ничуть не расшевелила. Он свалился на кровать, даже не вытираясь, и закрыл глаза, провалившись в сон. И стоило ему расслабиться, как старенький мобильный на столике вдруг ожил и запищал. Шкипер едва не заплакал от злости и усталости.

Он нащупал ладонью подпрыгивающий телефон, разлепил один глаз и прочитал сообщение.  
«Приве-е-ет».  
\- Да что б тебя, ебись-разъебись ты злоебучим проебом! - застонал Шкипер.  
Джулиан нашел самое неподходящее время, чтобы мириться.  
«Что тебе нужно» - написал в ответ Шкипер, засыпая на ходу.  
Он на автомате отправил сообщение, повернулся на бок и в самом деле заснул, чтобы проснуться через пару минут от нового сообщения.  
\- Убью гада пиздоблядского, - прошипел Шкипер, у которого даже руки от ярости затряслись.  
Однако сообщение он прочел.  
«Пожелай мне сладких снов *3*», - написал Джулиан и прилепил парочку сердечек. Почему-то они смягчили гнев Шкипера.  
Он вздохнул и ответил «Да», после чего выключил телефон, не читая новое сообщение, завернулся в легкое одеяло и сладко уснул.


	6. Chapter 6

По лицу Мориса нельзя было понять, что он думает на самом деле. Вообще, пока Шкипер не начал регулярно путаться с Джулианом, Морис, кажется, к нему даже неплохо относился. Но теперь – нет. Или да. Или вообще хуй проссышь. Морис всегда был вежлив, даже когда его темные глаза смотрели колючими иголками.  
Шкипер почему-то ощущал себя виноватым, хотя Морис ничего и не говорил. Но Шкипер ведь понимал, что он старше Джулиана почти на пятнадцать лет, и когда Джулиан только родился и лежал весь такой пищащий в расшитых золотом распашонках, он сам уже бегал юнгой на «Антарктиде».

В основном Шкипер о таком не задумывался, обычно его мало заботила разница в их возрасте и финансовом положении, и социальном тоже, да и вообще, любая их разница. В койке ничего это не мешало. Но вот когда Морис стоял у него над душой воплощением мук совести – вот тогда Шкипер все это вспоминал, и ему становилось неловко. Странные, забавные и сугубо личные отношения Шкипера и Джулиана превращались в какие-то пошлые банальные похождения стареющего отставного капитана и молоденького мальчика со странными наклонностями. Похабство!  
И Морис, конечно, уж не намекал, что Шкипер Джулиану не пара, но как-то без слов давал понять, что Джулиан заслуживает лучшего, у него впереди блестящие перспективы… если не сторчится какой-нибудь дрянью, конечно.

\- Где он? – спросил Шкипер, набычившись и сложив руки на груди. – Морис, перестань уже изображать Альфреда, не в Готэме живем. Где этот вертлявый прохиндей?  
\- Спасает мир, - с ехидством ответил Морис, загораживая дверной проем плечами.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Шкипер. – Я подожду, пока он вернется.  
Он пихнул плечом Мориса, прошел мимо и покрутил головой.  
\- Джулиан вернется утром, - предупредил Морис. – Лучше тебе уйти.  
\- Да щяз, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Ничего, я наверху посижу и погожу.  
Он пошел наверх по лестнице, и даже сам немного ошалел от своей наглости.

\- Шкипер, - позвал Морис.  
Он остановился и повернулся.  
\- Чего?  
\- Джулиан в клубе, - сказал Морис. – Он может вернуться не один.  
Шкипер помрачнел.  
\- И часто он возвращается не один? – спросил он, прямо ощутив, как на загривке выступил пот. – В последнее время?  
\- Ну, - Морис задумался. – Последнее время не замечал, но раньше бывало. Но я-то за ним не слежу.  
Да конечно, - усмехнулся себе в ус Шкипер. – Не следишь ты, как же. Не хлопаешь над ним крыльями как наседка, денно и нощно.

Он пошел в спальню Джулиана, совершенно успокоившийся, и больше не обращал на Мориса внимания. Шкипер не так часто бывал тут наверху, и особо не рассматривал, что там где у Джулиана хранится. Как-то не до того было. А теперь заняться было нечем, так что он принялся кружить по большой, светлой комнате, ничего не трогая руками, и разглядывал вещички, стоявшие на полках.  
Некоторые его действительно удивили. Кроме вполне ожидаемых красивых модных побрякушек были и вещи… ну такие… которые никак не вписывались в образ Джулиана. Например, старая деревянная шкатулка, самодельная, лакированная, но потрескавшаяся от времени. Шкатулка была сбита чуть косовато, словно ее делал ребенок. Шкипер даже вспотел, когда сообразил, что, скорее всего, ребенок, крошка Джули, ее и делал.

Он, проклиная сам себя за любопытство, осторожно откинул крышку и поглядел, что хранится внутри, и изумился, увидев разные камушки-гальку, и стекляшки, обточенные морскими волнами, и ракушки, и засушенных морских коньков, и крабов. А рядом со шкатулкой он вдруг заметил фотографию в стеклянной рамке, небольшую, квадратную, полароидную, поэтому не очень хорошего качества.  
Мужчина и женщина, высокие и молодые, шли по пляжу, держа за руки маленького светловолосого мальчика, тоже загорелого и почти голенького. Мальчишка задрал голову, сморщил носик и прищурил глаза. Джулиан очень изменился за годы на самом деле, взросление сделало его обезьяньи черты миловидным, он стал очень похож на мать, настоящую красавицу.

Шкипер попятился от этого уголка памяти, догадываясь, что ему не стоит лезть своими ручищами туда, где было еще больно. Джулиан никогда не говорил о родителях, но Шкипер, который пожил достаточно долго в этом районе, уже успел узнать его историю. Молодая и красивая пара, богатые и счастливые; автокатастрофа, в которую чудом не попал мальчик, которого именно в этот день оставили дома за шалости. В какой-нибудь дешевой мелодраме главным злодеем оказался бы опекун, который все и подстроил, но в жизни машины сталкиваются просто так, потому что кто-то считает, что богатство способно преодолеть законы физики. Как бы там ни было, Морис оказался порядочным мужиком, взял на себя заботу о Джулиане и более-менее его воспитал.  
Но Шкипер, пожалуй, предпочел бы не видеть этого детского уголка, куда Джулиан натаскал старых фотографий и памятных сувениров. У Шкипера и так все было сложно с отношением к Джулиану, а тут такой удар. Как можно после этого относиться к Джулиану, как к глупенькой соседской шлюшке, всегда готовой подставить попку?

Он вздохнул и повернулся, и замер, услышав внизу шум. Через пару минут дверь открылась и зашел Джулиан, уставший и потрепанный, с размазавшейся косметикой и в неприличных кожаных штанах, больше рваных, чем целых.

\- Усатик, - без особой радости сказал Джулиан, прошел мимо него в свою ванную и включил горячую воду.  
\- Привет, крошка, - неловко сказал Шкипер, который понял, что Джулиан как-то не очень хочет его видеть. – Нагулялся?  
\- Представь себе, - с раздражением ответил Джулиан. - Из-за твоих дурацких капризов я не могу устроить отпадную вечеринку у себя, поэтому мне приходится таскаться потусить в какую-то задницу мира! А все из-за тебя!  
У Шкипера от души отлегло. Когда Джулиан скандалил – с ним можно было иметь дело. Когда молчал и дулся – нет.  
\- Из-за моих капризов? – переспросил Шкипер. – Джулс, ты что, фанат порки? А то я смотрю, ты прямо напрашиваешься.  
Медовые глаза Джулиана злобно сверкнули.  
\- Не называй меня так! – взвизгнул он. – Терпеть не могу это дурацкое имя!  
Шкипер ухмыльнулся и подкрутил ус. Настроение у него прыгнуло вверх, и он уже предчувствовал горячую и яростную еблю.

Однако Джулиан топнул ногой от возмущения, ушел в ванную и там принялся ругаться и раздеваться. Шкипер не пошел за ним, а тоже неспешно разделся и устроился на широкой, удобной кровати, но Джулиан все не шел и не шел. Тогда Шкипер все-таки отправился на звук плесканья, позвякивания и пофыркивания, словно в ванне сидело не худое и тонкое лемурло, а целый гиппопотамчик.

\- Чего тебе? – лениво спросил Джулиан, лежа в горячей воде. – Я еще не готов.  
Впрочем, он оббежал заинтересованным взглядом крепко сбитое, поросшее темными и седеющими волосами тело Шкипера, покрытое несмываемым, несходящим загаром, намертво въевшимся в кожу.  
\- А когда будешь готов? – осведомился Шкипер. – Может тебе спинку потереть, м?  
\- Обойдешься, - хмыкнул Джулиан. – Знаю я твои манеры, ты меня до костей протрешь!  
Шкипер невольно усмехнулся. Джулиан высунул из воды длиннющую, мокрую ногу, поелозил колено мочалкой. Нога у него была совершенно девичья, с точеными мышцами, гладенькая и золотистая.

Шкипер, сам не зная, что делает, крепко, но осторожно взял его за щиколотку и поцеловал в выступающую косточку. Глаза у Джулиана округлились, он уставился на Шкипера, приоткрыв рот. Шкипер никогда в жизни не целовал мужских ног, вот никогда-никогда, но тут был особый случай, когда вроде бы и не западло. Тем более, что Джулиан весь разволновался, начал облизывать губы и заторопился выбираться из ванны. Шкипер потерся щекой о его твердую икру, прикусил напоследок и выпустил. Джулиан выкатился, замотался в большое полотенце и принялся быстро умывать мордочку, правда, не водой, а какой-то зеленоватой жидкостью из стеклянного флакона.  
\- Может, тебя одеколоном снабдить? – спросил Шкипер, невольно принюхиваясь к резковатому запаху. – Им даже вшей вывести можно.  
Джулиан поглядел на него и только головой покачал, поражаясь, видимо, как Шкипера земля носит, хама такого.

\- Дубина, - фыркнул Джулиан. – Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Знаю, - согласился Шкипер. – Дрянь какая-то.  
\- Сам ты дрянь, - обиделся Джулиан. – Это…  
\- Джулс, - перебил его Шкипер. – Мне без разницы, чем ты физиономию моешь, просто делай это быстрее.  
\- Еще раз так меня назовешь – пойдешь домой, - стальным голосом ответил Джулиан.  
На ватных тампонах, которыми он протирался, оставались чудовищные черные пятна, но мордочка его светлела и чуток менялась.  
\- Никуда я не пойду, - хмыкнул Шкипер, - разве что в койку. С тобой.  
Он ничего такого не имел в виду, но Джулиан почему-то смягчился и принялся умываться энергичней.

\- А вообще, морячок, я на тебя обижен! – заявил он после паузы, пока Шкипер наблюдал, как с Джулиана постепенно съезжает полотенце, обнажая бедра.  
\- Что так? – спросил Шкипер рассеянно, но прикусил язык.  
Он вспомнил, что в самом деле последний раз повел себя не очень благородно, и повод злиться у Джулиана был. Хорошо еще, что этот легкомысленный дурашка такой отходчивый, другой бы все нервы вымотал. Ну и Рядовой, наверное, постарался, всю доступную дипломатию применил, хитрожопый малек.  
\- Да, обижен! – повторил Джулиан. – Ты не пожелал мне сладких снов!  
\- Что? – обалдело переспросил Шкипер, который такого вообще не ждал. Он-то думал, что Джулиан помянет то, что случилось в магазине.  
\- «Да» – это не ответ, - сказал Джулиан. – Ты должен был написать мне «сладких снов, Джули».  
\- Хм, - только и сказал Шкипер. – Знаешь что, сдается мне, ты уже достаточно чистый!

Он схватил Джулиана в охапку и потащил на кровать. Джулиан что-то вякнул, пытаясь вырваться, но Шкипер так его стиснул, что тот не смог и рукой дернуть.  
\- Ох, Шкипер, - пробормотал помятый и страшно довольный Джулиан, упав спиной на кровать. – Ты настоящий дикарь!  
Он развел ноги и погладил себя по плоскому животу.  
\- Иди ко мне!  
\- Ага, - ответил Шкипер, натягивая резинку. – Давай, становись, как положено.  
Джулиан как-то неловко замер, потом перевернулся лицом вниз и выпятил задницу.

Шкипер даже охнул, ощутив, какой тот узенький и горячий. Смазки он не пожалел, поэтому сразу начал двигаться мощными толчками, врубаясь в Джулиана до конца и вынимая почти полностью. Даже голова закружилась, так кайфово было натягивать эту шикарную корму.  
Но через пару минут Шкипер вдруг понял, что происходит что-то странное. Все как-то было не так, и хотя он уже ощущал на горизонте наступление оргазма, он все-таки остановился и отодвинулся. Шкипер не был в постели эгоистом, в отличии от некоторых, а Джулиан как раз молчал и не подмахивал, как обычно, хотя вообще-то всегда был очень горячим и шумным, а тут лежал, как рыбина на песке, и ни с места.

 

\- Джулиан, - позвал Шкипер. – Что такое? Тебе больно или что?  
\- Нет, - отозвался тот, не шевелясь.  
Шкипер даже испугался, он перевернул Джулиана и заглянул в его лицо, бледное без косметики, равнодушное и отстраненное.  
\- Ну что? – спросил Шкипер. – Что случилось?  
\- Да ничего, - ответил Джулиан и отвернулся. – Можешь продолжать.  
Глаза у него были тоскливые, хотя губы силились улыбнуться. И если бы Шкипер не увидел этот грустный взгляд, может, он бы и обманулся привычной улыбкой.  
\- Я тебе больно сделал? – почти шепотом спросил Шкипер. – Или ты просто не хочешь?  
\- Мне уже надоело лежать лицом вниз, - сказал Джулиан. – Я вообще не люблю догги-стайл. Тебе что, противно на меня смотреть? Или это потому, что я не накрашен? Потому что парень, да?  
Шкипер растерялся.  
\- Ты мной только пользуешься, - пробормотал Джулиан. – И никогда не целуешь.  
Шкипер заметил его член, вялый, сморщенный, лежащий на бедре. Он не то, чтобы прямо часто рассматривал его краник, но обычно у Джулиана крепко стояло, и он себе только успевал отдрачивать, а тут вообще не возбудился.

Однажды Шкипер с командой на два месяца застрял на Мадагаскаре. Там он жил с одной чернокожей шлюхой, у которой оказался здоровенный, гипертрофированный клитор. Не считая этой половой особенности, Куколка была обычной бабой, доброй и замечательной, красивой и неглупой. Она вообще Шкипера научила всяким полезным штукам, и расстались они чуть ли не со слезами на глазах. Шкипер до сих пор слал ей открытки на День Рождения. С личной жизнью у Куколки как-то не складывалось, видимо, большинство ее ухажеров распугивал этот большой, почти трехдюймовый клитор, но Шкипер притерпелся и его это не смущало. Даже пикантности добавляло, что ли, тем более, что в остальном Куколка была девка что надо – горячая и страстная.  
Джулиан, конечно, девкой не был, как ни старался, но если подумать, то Шкипер мог бы переступить свое отвращение перед чужим хуем и воспринимать Джулиана просто как плоскую спортивную девчонку с большущим клитором и низким голосом. С Куколкой же ему это не мешало! А Джулиан тоже заслуживал немного ласки.

Шкипер мягко развел его ноги и лег сверху, обхватил обеими ладонями худые скулы Джулиана и прикоснулся губами к розовым, мягким губам. Он, наверное, даже хотел бы, что бы Джулиан чем-то показал свою мужеподобность, но нет, по ощущениям выходило, что целует он самую что ни есть ласковую девочку - Джулиан и губки послушно раскрывал, и язычком работал, и тихонько поскуливал между поцелуями. Целовался он отлично, но на лидерство не претендовал, только поглаживал Шкипера по бритому затылку и сжимал ногами за бока.  
Шкипер в какой-то момент отвлекся на пару секунд от поцелуев, направил член, нащупав раскрытую дырку. Джулиан ахнул и запрокинул голову, взметнулся и схватился за простынку, слепо подгреб к себе подушки.  
Теперь дело пошло на лад: он и всхлипывал, и вскрикивал, царапал Шкиперу плечи и спину, и целовался, мокро и жарко. Шкипер самодовольно ухмыльнулся, видя, как лемурло кайфует, хотя пот с него самого катился градом. Между их животами терся член Джулиана, длинный и аккуратный, но Шкиперу, в целом, было так замечательно, что он и внимания не обращал. Джулиан был такая горячая сучка, а с пиздой или там без нее – это уж было неважно.

\- Шкипер! – взвыл Джулиан, вонзив ногти ему в спину. – Еще! Еще!  
Шкипер взял упор и так заработал бедрами, что Джулиан заорал и забился под ним, как диковинная райская птаха. Глаза у него закатились, губы, припухшие от поцелуев, приоткрылись. Шкипер неистово поцеловал его, прикусив губу напоследок. Джулиан что-то хныкал и трясся, его руки то сжимались, то снова начинали царапать Шкиперу спину, но уже слабо, бездумно.  
Шкипер и сам задрожал, ткнувшись губами за ушко с золотой сережкой. Наконец он сполз в сторону и поглядел на Джулиана. Тот ответил сияющим взглядом.

\- Ладно уж, - милостиво кивнул Джулиан. – Оставайся на ночь, заслужил.  
\- Ты охуел? – ласково спросил Шкипер, даже присвистнув от такой наглости.  
Джулиан ухмыльнулся, сполз с кровати, - к гордости Шкипера, ноги у него затряслись и едва не разъехались, - подошел к графину с апельсиновым соком и выпил за раз почти половину.

\- Будешь?  
\- Буду, - согласился Шкипер.  
Джулиан принес ему графин и сел рядом, потом потрогал живот Шкипера и поглядел на свои пальцы, между которыми протянулись белесые липкие ниточки. Шкипер едва не поперхнулся и тоже поглядел вниз – на его животе, в волосах, подсыхало премерзкое пятно.  
Шкипер собирался уже высказаться, что думает по этому поводу, но вдруг заметил, что глаза у Джулиана стали затравленные и грустные, а с лица сошло выражение довольства и умиротворения, осталась одна пустая улыбка, больше похожая на оскал.

\- Бери, давай, и убирай эту пакость, - только и сказал Шкипер. – Сам насвинячил – сам и приберись! Как хочешь, хоть языком, мне все равно.  
Джулиан улыбнулся и повеселел, а потом опустился перед Шкипером на колени, стащил с него резинку, завязал узлом и бросил на пол, принялся нежно вылизывать и живот, и член, и яйца, и пах.  
Вот что с ним, таким, можно сделать? Как с ним совладать?

Шкипер закрыл глаза, мысленно готовясь ко второму заходу. Надо вообще поговорить с Рико по этому поводу, уж этот дядька точно должен быть в курсе. Неужели развратные молоденькие мальчики в койке, в самом деле, так бешено стимулируют либидо? Шкипер и раньше-то на потенцию не жаловался, но теперь, с Джулианом, он чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется с цепи.  
Он даже в молодости так часто и горячо не ебался, а тут… вот точно, седина в бороду – бес в ребро. Джулиан и седины добавлял, не без того, зато и койку грел отлично.

\- М-м-м, - промурлыкал Джулиан, глядя на него снизу вверх распутным взглядом. – Ты чего-то хочешь, Усатик?  
\- Возьми в рот, - попросил Шкипер.  
\- Ты забыл волшебное слово, - подсказал Джулиан.  
\- Дам пять баксов, - ляпнул Шкипер, которому захотелось Джулиана поддразнить.  
Глаза у того опасно блеснули, и он вдруг с такой силой тяпнул Шкипера за бок остренькими зубами, что Шкипер взвыл.  
\- Ах ты зараза сухопутная!  
\- Я тебе не шлюха, - гордо сказал Джулиан, пытаясь уползти.  
Ну на деле он больше задницей крутил, чем уползал. Шкипер опрокинул его на спину, с силой развел провокационно сжимающиеся колени и, не позволяя себе задуматься, тоже укусил за бедро, за внутреннюю часть ноги, почти у члена. Джулиан заорал и лягнулся.

\- Дурак! – обиженно воскликнул он. – Больно же!  
Шкипер со странным чувством глядел, как наливается чернотой укус. Он вообще не любил в постели делать больно, этим у них Рико отличался, а вот теперь глядел и ощущал свою правоту, был совершенно уверен, что все правильно сделал.

\- Зачем ты так кусаешься? – спросил Джулиан, похлопав ладонью по его лбу. – Мне было больно!  
\- Да, - согласился Шкипер и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я оставил свою метку, ясно?  
Джулиан заткнулся, рот у него округлился, а брови изумленно взлетели.  
\- Будешь с кем-то на стороне таскаться – сразу поймут, что ты занят, - неловко сказал Шкипер, не зная, рассердиться ему от этого странного золотистого взгляда или смутиться.  
\- Ох, Усатик, - выдохнул Джулиан и полез целоваться.  
Наверное, Шкипер в самом деле сделал все правильно, потому что Джулиан так возбудился, что уселся верхом и скакал на нем полчаса, и даже разрыдался в конце от избытка чувств, и кончил так бурно, что выгнулся дугой, едва не достав макушкой до пола.  
Если бы еще Шкипер понимал, что на него нашло.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты же знаешь, что я добьюсь своего? – требовательно спросил Джулиан.  
Ковальски отмахнулся.  
\- Со мной это не сработает, - ответил он равнодушно. – На меня твои чары не действуют.  
Джулиан, как обычно, услышал только то, что его интересовало. Он просиял, когда Ковальски сказал про чары, принялся улыбаться нежно и вкрадчиво, еще и голос интимно понизил.  
\- Нет, - ответил Ковальски. – Отстань от меня.

\- Что вы поделить не можете? – не выдержал Шкипер, которому надоел это бесконечный спор и мурлыканье Джулиана. Тот, когда хотел, мог быть чудовищно упрямым и приставучим.  
\- Джулиан предлагает поставить нам скайп, - ответил Ковальски.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Шкипер. – А кому мы звонить будем?  
\- Мне! – импульсивно ответил Джулиан.  
Шкипер поглядел на него непонятливо и осторожно спросил:  
\- Ну а тебе-то зачем, тюлькина писька? Ты и так у нас крутишься с утра до ночи почти каждый день.  
\- Вообще-то – не каждый! – возмутился Джулиан.  
\- Тем и живы, - негромко заметил Ковальски и улыбнулся.  
Джулиан поглядел на него с пренебрежением.  
\- Шкипер, - вздохнул Рядовой, который сидел на прилавке, слушал и болтал ногами. – Ну что ты такой наивный? Джулиан хочет с тобой сексом по скайпу заниматься, разве не понятно?  
Джулиан кивнул и ухмыльнулся.

Шкипер помассировал переносицу.  
\- Так, - сказал он. – Во-первых, мелюзга, от тебя я ничего подобного слышать не желаю. Во-вторых, никакого секса по скайпу, что за идиотизм? Джулиан, ты живешь в соседнем доме!  
\- Но ты иногда бываешь занят, - пожаловался Джулиан. – У тебя нет на меня времени.  
Шкипер побагровел.  
\- И в-третьих, - закончил он, стараясь держать себя в руках, - отставить обсуждать это при посторонних! Это частное дело!  
\- А тут есть посторонние? – удивился Джулиан и внимательно осмотрел каждого подозрительным взглядом.  
Ковальски хмыкнул.  
\- В общем так, - сказал он спокойно. - Я приветствую прогресс в целом и развитие науки и техники в нашем доме, но свой ноутбук вам не отдам. Он мне для работы нужен.  
\- Вот! – кивнул Шкипер, обрадовавшись. – Видишь, Джулиан, у нас нет подходящих средств для коммуникации, мать ее ети, так что успокойся со своими дурацкими…  
\- Точно! – вдруг воскликнул Джулиан. – Усатик, ты умничка!  
Он развернулся и моментально вымелся из магазина, только дверь хлопнула.  
\- Мне не кажется, что ты его убедил, - заметил Ковальски.

\- Шкипер, - позвал Рядовой, - так у вас типа отношения начались?  
\- Не морочь мне голову, - буркнул Шкипер. – Иди вон нашего Потрошителя пытай романтической чушью, а меня уволь.  
Рядовой, не обидевшись, спрыгнул с прилавка, и в самом деле ушел на кухню, где мерно стучал нож.  
\- Я так понимаю, - сказал Ковальски, - Джулиан у нас теперь будет и дневать, и ночевать? Вообще спасения от него не будет?  
\- Ну ты-то чего выгрызаешь мне плешь? – взмолился Шкипер. – Не знаю я ничего!  
Ковальски ухмыльнулся. Он редко так нагло и бесстыдно скалился, но тут не сдержался. Бандитская натура взяла верх над воспитанностью.  
\- Знаешь, Шкипер, - сказал он, протирая очки полой рубашки, - на основе собственных эмпирических наблюдений я могу сделать вывод, что выбор сделали за тебя, и все твои попытки изменить ситуацию…  
\- Скажи проще «пиздец тебе, старина», - перебил его Шкипер. – Нечего тут умничать!  
Ковальски секунду подумал и кивнул. Шкипер вздохнул.

Дверь распахнулась, едва не слетев с петель, и на пороге появился сияющий Джулиан, прижимающий к груди зеленую коробку и какие-то чеки.  
\- Вот! – сказал он. – Тут все просто, Рыбонька! Даже ты разберешься!  
\- И что это такое? – настороженно спросил Шкипер, пока Джулиан сдирал защитные наклейки и запихивал батарею в черное прямоугольное приспособление, заклеенное пленкой.  
\- Средства коммуникации, - гордо сказал Джулиан. – У вас тут вай-фай ловит?  
Он поглядел на Шкипера, потом понимающе цокнул языком и посмотрел на Ковальски. Тот кивнул.  
\- Вот и отличненько! – заявил Джулиан. – Я настрою тебе скайп, морячок. Могу даже игрушки поставить, хочешь? Шарики там, гонки… веселую ферму?  
\- Что… какого… что за? – только и спросил Шкипер. – Джулиан, отстань от меня со своим дурацким скайпом. И твое барахло мне и даром не нужно, я его не возьму.  
\- Ты не понял, Усатик, - мягко сказал Джулиан, тыча ноготками в сенсорные ярлыки. – Я тебе не дарю. Я просто оставлю у тебя свой телефон на хранение. Заряжай его иногда и будь на связи.  
\- О-о-ох, - простонал Шкипер, который с обреченностью понял, что от Джулиана с его идеями ему так просто не отвязаться.  
\- Я тебе вечерком позвоню, - пообещал Джулиан. – Проверка связи или как вы там говорите, приготовиться к швартовке?  
\- Ох, помолчи уже, - не выдержал Шкипер. – Слышать не могу!  
\- Вас понял, сэр, - смирно отозвался Джулиан, хотя в глазах у него чертики плясали. – Ты, дылда, какой у вас пароль?  
\- Дылда? – прохладно осведомился Ковальски. – Дылда не знает пароля, Джулиан.  
Джулиан сморщил нос.  
\- Душенька! – крикнул он в сторону кухни. – Какой у вас пароль?  
\- От чего? – проорал оттуда Рядовой. – От сейфа что ли?  
Впрочем, он тут же пришел, растрепанный, румяный и зацелованный, вбил пароль и принялся восхищаться новой игрушкой Джулиана.  
Шкиперу страсть как хотелось обоим по шее настучать, но он сдержался. Молодняк, что с них взять.

Ковальски ушел в свой кабинет, Рядовой вернулся на кухню, а Джулиан подступил к Шкиперу с опасным блеском в глазах.  
\- Теперь что? - обреченно спросил тот. – Видишь, я занят?  
Он помахал бумагами, показывая, что занят ужасно и предпочел бы не отвлекаться. Джулиан скорчил гримаску, продемонстрировав, насколько ему это все интересно, наклонился и чмокнул Шкипера в губы, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам.  
\- Джулиан, уйди, - попросил Шкипер. – Ты меня отвлекаешь своей вертлявой задницей.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Джулиан и игриво покрутил бедрами. Вот как обычно – услышал то, что хотел.  
Однако он все-таки сжалился, помахал Шкиперу на прощание и умчался по своим легкомысленным делам. Шкипер с тоской поглядел на документы, покусал ус, но взялся за дело.

Он так углубился в тонкости налогообложения, что едва не подпрыгнул, когда Ковальски похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Ты куда это намылился, на ночь глядя? – спросил Шкипер и поморгал, растирая уставшие глаза.  
\- Дела, - ответил Ковальски, немного нервничая.  
Шкипер кивнул, но потом спохватился и осмотрел его от начищенных ботинок и наглаженных брюк до макушки, где торчал непослушный рыжий хохолок.  
\- Дела, значит? – усмехнулся он. – Что-то ты темнишь.  
\- Шкипер, - терпеливо ответил Ковальски. – Оставь меня в покое. Мои личные дела никого не касаются.  
\- Да бога ради, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Дуй. Когда вернешься?  
\- Утром, - холодно ответил Ковальски.  
Шкипер ухмыльнулся, но Ковальски только вздернул подбородок и ушел. А стоило Шкиперу сделать себе чаю и уткнуться обратно в бумаги, как Рядовой деловито протащил мимо него уставшего Рико, цепко держа за руку, видимо, чтобы Рико не вырвался и не убежал обратно, и они растворились в ночи. Шкипер только вздохнул вслед.

Он потянулся и размял затекшие плечи. Подумав, стащил футболку, утерев влажные подмышки и загривок, и снова склонился над бумагами. И стоило ему найти концы у расчетов, как на прилавке что-то запищало, Шкипер даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Звук был непривычным, Шкипер выругался, не сразу сообразив, что это такое. Но тут чертов телефон Джулиана осветился и принялся вибрировать, поехал к краю столешницы и едва не свалился на пол. Шкипер успел поймать и ткнул в первую попавшуюся кнопку.

\- Что ты делаешь, Рыбонька? – томно спросил телефон. – Что на тебе надето?  
\- Ты издеваешься? – устало спросил Шкипер. – Джулиан, я занят.  
Он отключился, и отодвинул телефон в сторону. Но, разумеется, Джулиан так легко не сдавался, и через пару секунд пришло сообщение: «Ты соскучился?».  
Шкипер капитулировал. На самом деле ему чертовски надоело корпеть над документами, потому он позволил себе немного попереписываться с Джулианом, какое-никакое, а развлеченье.  
Но он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что увидел, когда экран вдруг вспыхнул. Джулиан сидел перед камерой, прикрыв ладонями обнаженный пах. В полумраке поблескивали золотые сережки в сосках и сережка с камешком в пупке. Шкипер моргнул и едва не выронил чашку на старательно заполненную налоговую декларацию - Джулиан скромно, почти застенчиво улыбался, словно не сидел голышом, в черном, узком ошейнике, как хороший песик. У Шкипера даже в глазах покраснело, когда он рассмотрел ажурные резинки чулок.

 

\- Ты занят? – невинно спросил Джулиан. – Ой, а ты что, тоже голый? Чем это ты там таким занимаешься?

Так Шкипер понял, что Джулиан его тоже видит.  
\- Сиди на жопе ровно и ничего не делай, - приказал он и встал.

Никогда еще путь в особняк не казался таким долгим и таким быстрым одновременно. К счастью, Морис уже лег спать, иначе пришлось бы пояснить, почему это Шкипер приперся полуголый, с дурным видом и железобетонным стояком.

Джулиан стоял у окна, обхватив себя руками за плечи, любовался морским видом, наверное. Повернулся на шум и улыбнулся, хлопая длиннющими накрашенными ресницами. В темноте, в небольшом телефончике, Шкипер не рассмотрел розовые тонкие перчатки, но оказавшись вплотную, он увидел и пояс для чулков, и перчатки, и розовые полупрозрачные трусики, и черные женские туфли, с огромными каблучищами, и какие-то декоративные шнурочки и ремешочки.

\- Иди сюда, - приказал он хрипло. – Джулиан, живо!  
\- Не так быстро, Рыбонька, - хмыкнул Джулиан. – Сядь!  
Он подошел и толкнул Шкипера в грудь. Было в нем, тонком и вертлявом, что-то повелительное, возбуждающее. Шкипер послушался и даже охнул, когда Джулиан склонился к нему и нежно коснулся накрашенными губами сначала над соском, потом под, поймал его руку и вдруг защелкнул на запястье стальной обруч наручника. И отпрянул.

\- Ну и что это такое? – поинтересовался Шкипер, подергав ладонью. Спинка кровати зазвенела. Шкипер подгреб подушек и устроился удобнее, наблюдая за Джулианом.  
Тот упер ладонь в бедро и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты, кажется, в тот раз не досмотрел, как я танцую, - сказал Джулиан. – Я решил показать тебе еще раз. А чтобы ты не дрался, я тебя приковал.  
\- А, вот зачем, - усмехнулся Шкипер. – Ну ладно, давай, показывай.  
\- Заткнись, Рыбонька, - посоветовал Джулиан. – И вообще, будешь дрочить – пойдешь домой.  
\- Не понял, - возмутился Шкипер. – Это что за условие такое?  
\- Какое уж есть, - пожал плечами Джулиан. – Терпи.  
\- Да может мне и не захочется, - хмыкнул Шкипер, в глубине души признавая, что ему придется держаться изо всех сил.  
Джулиан вел себя как заправская стерва и ужасно возбуждал, даже не столько своими длинными, стройными ногами в чулках и полупрозрачными трусиками, сколько своими повадками стервозной домины. Нашлась тут фифа!

Он подошел к музыкальному центру и наклонился, включая музыку. Шкипер едва не застонал, заметив между его ягодиц основание розовой игрушки.  
\- Дж… Джулиан, - позвал он охрипшим голосом. – А что это у тебя там?  
\- Где? – равнодушно спросил Джулиан.  
\- Ну там, - буркнул Шкипер, который не мог отвести взгляда от этого розового сияния.  
\- А это тебя не касается, - ответил Джулиан, не оборачиваясь. – Это для моего развлечения.

Шкипер дернул рукой, пытаясь освободиться. Джулиан выпрямился, поймал ритм музыки и принялся двигаться. Он неспешно извивался, поглаживал себя, играл с сережками в сосках и почти не смотрел на Шкипера. Но близко не подходил, догадывался, что если приблизится на расстояние руки – Шкипер сграбастает его, и на этом дразнящие игры закончатся. Шкиперу и одной руки хватит.  
Джулиан начал поскуливать и чуть-чуть пошатываться. На его лице проступил неровный румянец, глаза стали блестеть томно, словно он еще и обдолбался. Такая была привлекательная, сексуальная и желанная детка, что Шкипер не выдержал и потянулся ладонью к паху, сжал глухо ноющий член. Джулиан тут же остановился.

\- Ай-яй-яй, - сказал он укоризненно. – Рыбонька, да ты не умеешь держать себя в руках?  
\- Иди сюда, - потребовал Шкипер. – Хватит дурить.  
Джулиан торжествующе улыбнулся, помада у него размазалась, волосы растрепались.  
\- Глупый Шкипи, - сказал он с нежностью. – Размечтался.  
\- Сам же прибежишь, - тяжело дыша, пообещал Шкипер. – Сам на хер запрыгнешь!  
Джулиан захохотал, запрокинув голову.  
\- Неа, - ответил он, сморщив носик, и подтащил кресло к кровати, устроившись напротив Шкипера так, чтобы тот не достал.  
\- Ты что задумал? – тихо спросил Шкипер.  
\- Если бы ты вел себя хорошо – с нежностью сказал Джулиан, - я бы позволил тебе пару шалостей. Но ты вел себя плохо. Очень, очень непослушный Усатик.  
Шкипер даже зубами заскрипел.

Джулиан удобно устроился в кресле и закинул ноги на подлокотник, бесстыдно разведя их в разные стороны. Шкипер потерял дар речи. Джулиан потянул за веревочки на бедрах и освободился от трусиков, осторожно вытащил игрушку, небольшую, ребристую, блестящую от смазки, и принялся ублажать себя прямо на глазах пораженного Шкипера.

\- Это, конечно, не твой буй, - задыхаясь от возбуждения, проговорил Джулиан, - но тоже хорошо. Что скажешь?  
\- Скажу, что буй и хуй – это немного разные вещи, - ответил Шкипер. – Джулиан, ты сколько меня дразнить будешь?  
\- Сколько захочу, - дерзко ответил Джулиан.  
Он выгнулся и задвигал рукой быстрее, то вынимая игрушку, то запихивая ее обратно почти жестко. Шкипер и рад был бы не смотреть, но и оторваться не мог, зрелище было поразительное. Джулиан еще и дрочить себе успевал, и соски терзал, корчился от удовольствия, запрокидывал голову и постанывал. Шкипер заметил в полумраке темный след собственных зубов на его бедре. Это ж надо было так тяпнуть, что и за неделю не сошло! Он пообещал себе обязательно обновить эту метку, раз Джулиан играет грязно.

 

\- О-о-ох, - простонал Джулиан, содрогаясь. – Я сейчас, я сейчас… я вот сейчас…  
\- Сюда иди, сука! – рявкнул Шкипер и напряг запястье.  
Джулиан застонал, но собрал свои длиннющие ноги и почти дополз до Шкипера. Тот перехватил Джулиана за бедра, усадил на себя и сжал пальцы на его горле. Джулиан возбужденно вскрикнул, повернулся спиной и оседлал Шкипера, инстинктивно направив его член в себя, и сразу задвигался, дрожа всем телом.

Шкипер ущипнул его за сосок, положил руку на плоский живот и несколько секунд прислушивался к ощущению собственного елдака где-то там, глубоко внутри. Джулиан едва не рыдал, горячий и скользкий. Шкипер задел ладонью его член… замер на секунду, а потом окончательно преодолел себя, сжал ладонь на твердом стволе и подвигал, как обычно делал это себе. Джулиан заорал и так затрясся, что чуть не свалился. Шкиперу польстила его реакция, он продолжил свои эксперименты, сжимая то сильнее, то ослабляя хватку. Джулиан разрыдался от избытка чувств, выгнулся тетивой, закинув ладонь ему на затылок, и конечно же, - как же без этого! - вонзил ногти. Шкипер в отместку потрогал мозолистым пальцем сережку в его уздечке, поиграл с ней, потеребил и пощекотал местечко пониже.

\- Ну что? – проурчал Шкипер в удобно подставленное для укусов и поцелуев ухо. – Ты будешь кончать, шлюшка, или тебе особая команда нужна?  
Джулиан всхлипнул что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Ты получше любой портовой шалавы, - похвалил его Шкипер. – Никогда еще таких горячих дырок не встречал! Тебе же нравится скакать на моем хуе, а, стервь?  
Джулиан громко вскрикнул и обмяк. По ладони Шкипера, размазываясь по пальцам, потекла сперма, теплая и густая.  
Ну и? - логично подумал Шкипер. – И кто из нас тут пидор на самом деле?

Он с силой дернул скованной рукой, цепь наручников лопнула, разорванные звенья упали на пол. Джулиан снова вскрикнул, глаза у него стали пустыми и желтыми, словно растаявший мед. Шкипер перевернул его лицом к себе, усадил сверху и быстро закончил, двигая Джулианом, словно живой игрушкой, и наблюдая за его потрясенным, беззащитным лицом, по которому так и метались эмоции – восхищение, восторг и наслаждение. Наконец Шкипер замер и перевел дыхание.

\- Дурачок ты, - сказал он, откашлявшись, заметив, что Джулиан потрясенно рассматривает лопнувшее звено. – Надо было полицейские наручники брать.  
\- А это какие? – тихо спросил тот.  
\- Видимо, другие, - пожал плечами Шкипер. – Такие меня не удержат.  
Он уложил Джулиана спиной на кровать, встал и отправился мыть руки.  
\- А стриптиз тебе понравился? – крикнул тот в спину.  
\- Ага, - согласился Шкипер. – Ничего так. Только я не очень рассмотрел. Может, покажешь еще раз?  
Джулиан захохотал, болтая ногами.  
\- Останься на ночь, Усатик? – попросил он.  
Шкипер пожал плечами, он пока и сам не решил, останется или нет.

Джулиан, который уже успел раздеться, отдал ему ключ, Шкипер избавился от стального браслета и с удобством устроился на большой кровати. Джулиан тут же подкатился к нему под бок и принялся играть с его ладонью - трогал пальцы, постукивал накрашенными ноготками по широким ногтям и царапал мозоли.  
\- Что тебе неймется? – сонно спросил Шкипер, у которого начали слипаться глаза.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь интересное? – попросил Джулиан. – Ты же видел что-нибудь необычное?  
\- Видел, - согласился Шкипер. – Полчаса назад я видел нечто очень необычное. До сих пор не пойму, как к этому относиться.  
\- Нет, - захихикал Джулиан. – Это я и сам знаю, ты расскажи какую-нибудь историю из своего прошлого!  
Шкипер задумался, но пока он решал, что можно рассказать, Джулиан сел и заглянул ему в лицо.

\- А русалку ты видел? – спросил он в своей доверчивой манере.  
\- А как же! - хмыкнул Шкипер.  
Глаза у Джулиана расширились, припухший рот приоткрылся.  
\- Правда? – спросил он шепотом. – Настоящую? А что она делала? А где?  
\- Да в телевизоре, где ж еще! - захохотал Шкипер. - Не помню, давно дело было, кажется, вилкой волосы причесывала.  
Джулиан обиделся, ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Ты меня идиотом считаешь, - сказал он недовольно. – А я не идиот!  
\- А чего ты тогда о русалках спрашиваешь? – улыбнулся Шкипер. – Это же сказки для детей.  
\- Скучный ты, - надулся Джулиан. – И рассказать тебе нечего!  
\- Вообще-то есть, - заметил Шкипер. – Ты просто меня никогда не слушаешь.  
Джулиан повернулся к нему и принялся слушать. Но только Шкипер начал рассказывать как ледокол «Антарктида» однажды застрял в плену льдов в суровый полярный шторм, как глаза у Джулиана начали смыкаться, и он заснул, уронив голову на подушку.

\- Вот свинтус, - вздохнул Шкипер.  
Он накинул на Джулиана покрывало и собирался заснуть с чувством выполненного долга, как Джулиан вдруг принялся болтать во сне. Он так бодро делал заказ в каком-то ресторане, что Шкипер выплыл из дремы и осознал, что лопочет Джулиан на японском, причем очень чисто и грамотно. Сам Шкипер японский хорошо понимал, но так чисто говорить не мог, хоть ругался мастерски на многих языках.  
Рико вот, к примеру, и говорил прилично, но он учился самостоятельно, больше на практике, чем по книжкам, а в сонной болтовне Джулиана ощущалась классическая школа с постановкой выговора. Шкипер даже приподнялся на локте и некоторое время пораженно смотрел на спящего Джулиана, не зная, верить ли своим ушам или нет.  
Джулиан, наконец, заказал себе мороженное из зеленого чая, поблагодарил, спросил о погоде, высказал свое ценное мнение о японской музыке и заткнулся. Шкипер тоже лег, все еще пытаясь переварить и совместить Джулиана, который верил в существование русалок, и Джулиана, который свободно говорил на японском. А еще был Джулиан, который запихнул в себя резиновый розовый хуй и танцевал под музыку, в ошейнике и туфлях.  
Интересно, а какой из них был настоящим?


	8. Chapter 8

-… Ковальски, я определенно с вами не согласна, - твердо сказала Ева. – Ваша оценка граничит с безжалостностью!  
Ковальски прикусил язык, хотя ему было, что возразить. Ева задумчиво поглядела на него и едва заметно улыбнулась своей тонкой, почти незаметной улыбкой.  
\- Создается впечатление, что вы задеты, - сказала она, неловко ступила между стыками мощеных плиток и покачнулась. Ковальски заботливо подхватил ее за локоть и помог твердо стать на ноги.  
\- Я не задет, - ответил он. – Я огорчен.  
\- Тем, что я не разделила вашего мнения? – осведомилась она. – Но согласитесь, было бы скучно нам с вами совпадать по всем пунктам.  
Он кивнул.

Ева несколько минут шагала молча, сунув руки в карманы ветровки. Ковальски очаровывала ее манера делать что-то по-мужски, при том, что более женственного создания он еще не встречал. Он поглядывал на нее искоса: на пышную шапку светлых коротких волос, на аккуратное ушко с ярко-синей, в тон глазам, сережкой-клыком. Сережку подарил сам Ковальски.

\- Простите, - сказал он и одновременно с ним Ева сказала:  
\- Извините меня.  
Он улыбнулся. Она – тоже.

\- Я был не прав, - сказал Ковальски. – Я не должен давить на вас, Ева. Тем более, в таких мелочах.  
\- Я тоже позволила себе излишне экспрессивную оценку, - кивнула Ева. – Если вам нравится этот фильм, вы, естественно, будете защищать его, вопреки здравому смыслу. Это логично.  
\- Однако, - хмыкнул Ковальски. – А вы не сдаетесь!  
\- Я никогда не сдаюсь, - спокойно заметила Ева. – Но я готова пойти на уступки ради вашего душевного спокойствия.  
Ковальски хотел было обнять ее за плечи, но Ева вдруг остановилась так резко, что он едва не налетел на нее.

\- Что? – спросил он, моментально насторожившись. – Вы устали?  
\- Нет, - ответила Ева, рассматривая ярко освещенную будочку на противоположной стороне улицы.  
\- Вы замерзли? – заботливо поинтересовался Ковальски. – Вызвать такси?  
\- Напротив, - возразила она. – Прекрасный вечер, я бы погуляла еще, если вы не против.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - сказал он. – А что случилось?  
\- Вы знаете, Ковальски, - как-то смущенно проговорила Ева. – Мне почему-то очень захотелось сахарной ваты. Последний раз пробовала, когда была девчонкой. Так глупо.  
\- Ну что ж, - улыбнулся он, - раз вам хочется…  
Он взял ее за теплую ладонь с ярко накрашенными голубыми ногтями, перевел через улицу и присвистнул, когда увидел длинную очередь к будочке сладкой ваты.

\- Мда, неутешительно, - огорченно сказала Ева.  
Ковальски собирался ответить ей, но вдруг увидел в этой очереди Рико и Рядового, те были близки к цели, перед ними стояло всего три парочки. Рядовой, как обычно, бурно жестикулировал, сверкал улыбкой и вис у невозмутимого Рико на шее. Ковальски обрадовался и хотел было обрадовать Еву, но она вдруг сама пошла вперед, причем шла она именно к ним.

\- Здравствуй, Ричард, - негромко сказала Ева.  
Рико дрогнул от неожиданности, поглядел на нее и вдруг улыбнулся, доброжелательно, почти с радостью.  
\- Здравствуй, Ева, - сказал он, его скуластая акулья физиономия даже как-то смягчилась.  
Ковальски тоже подошел, хотя ему было тревожно, да и вообще не по себе.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не помешали? – вежливо осведомилась Ева. – Вы разрешите нам на время присоединиться к вам?  
\- Конечно, - галантно ответил Рико.  
Ева улыбнулась, взяла Ковальски за руку и сказала.  
\- Это мой друг, Ковальски.  
\- Надо же! - усмехнулся Рико. – Какой совпадение, ведь это и мой друг Ковальски.  
Рядовой, ухмыляясь до ушей, закивал. Ева моргнула, поглядела на Ковальски и покачала головой.  
\- Вот, значит, кто такой загадочный Рико, - сказала она, потом перевела взгляд на Рядового. – А это, должно быть…  
\- Ага, - закивал Рядовой. – Это я.  
Он бесцеремонно отпихал Рико в сторону и галантно поцеловал ее руку.  
\- Это Ева, - представил Ковальски, - она… мой друг.  
Ева ехидно поглядела на него, но он всего лишь вернул ее определение, так что и винить ей следовало только себя.

Очередь продвинулась, Рико протянул ладонь, куда Ковальски вложил купюру.  
\- Я так понимаю, до утра тебя не будет? – осведомился Рико негромко, пока дружелюбный Рядовой присел терпеливой Еве на уши.  
\- Правильно понимаешь, - согласился Ковальски.  
Голубые, пронзительные глаза Рико сверкнули.  
\- Магазин только не поднимите на воздух, - попросил Ковальски. – Знаю я ваши развлечения.  
\- Ты меня с Джулианом не путаешь? – улыбнулся Рико. – У нас все тихо-мирно.  
Ковальски усмехнулся. Очередь снова продвинулась, и через несколько минут они разошлись в разные стороны.

Ева чему-то улыбалась, аккуратно откусывая кусочки мятной, светло-зеленой ваты. Она даже ела деликатно, с чувством собственного достоинства. Ковальски молча шагал рядом и старался не терзаться ревностью. Он знал, что Рико никогда не интересовался женщинами, но ему было любопытно, где Ева с ним познакомилась, и почему он об этом не знал.

\- Мне кажется, что вы приуныли, Ковальски, - заметила Ева. – Это как-то связано с тем, что я знакома с вашим другом?  
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Ковальски.  
Ева недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
\- Знаете, Ковальски, - сказала она, - должна признаться, что ваша ревность мне льстит.  
\- Ревность – это пошло, - поморщился Ковальски. – Недостойное чувство.  
Ева кивнула, но когда он поглядел на нее, то увидел, что она насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Вас это забавляет? – спросил он.  
Ева снова кивнула, забавляясь.

\- За это я отберу у вас вкусняшку, - пообещал Ковальски, остановился и сжал пальцы на деревянной палочке, торчащей из сахарной ваты. Ева тут же положила свободную руку поверх его ладони и вонзила синие ногти в его загорелую кожу. Еще и улыбнулась со скрытым торжеством.  
\- Я не хочу делать вам больно, - предупредил Ковальски. – Но сделаю, если вы не уступите.  
\- Попробуйте, - предложила Ева. – Я не гарантирую, что вы выйдете победителем из этой схва…  
Ковальски схватил ее за талию и дернул к себе. Ева растерялась и пошатнулась, потеряв равновесие. Он вплел пальцы в ее светлые волосы, густые и достаточно длинные на затылке, заставил приподнять лицо и поцеловал, ощущая вкус сахара, сиропа и кока-колы на ее губах. Ногти Евы глубже впились в его руку и разжались. Она тихонько выдохнула и ответила на поцелуй.  
Ковальски выпустил ее и нагло, демонстративно откусил кусочек от лакомства. Глаза Евы, ясные и поднебесно-голубые, расширились.  
\- Вот так, - сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
\- Какой же вы мальчишка, Ковальски, - покачала головой Ева.  
Впрочем, улыбка у нее была довольная.

Ева жила в небольшом одноэтажном коттедже в старом районе.  
\- Вы зайдете? – спросила она, аккуратно выбросив ненужную более палочку в мусорную урну.  
Ковальски кивнул. Глаза у Евы сверкнули, она явно не забыла ни почти насильственный поцелуй, ни его угрозу, и жаждала поквитаться. У Ковальски даже мурашки пробежали по спине от предвкушения. Ева открыла дверь, запустила его внутрь и закрыла два замка. Видимо, чтобы он наверняка не сбежал. Ковальски невольно улыбнулся.

\- Вы сварите мне кофе по вашему рецепту? – попросила Ева. – У меня почему-то получается хуже.  
\- Конечно, - склонил он голову. - Сейчас займусь.  
Он прошел на кухню, достал турку, специи и жестяную коробку, где Ева почему-то держала молотый кофе. Он прислушивался к шуму воды из ванной, но его руки быстро и ловко, почти без участия мозга готовили порцию напитка. В какой-то момент Ковальски задумался, не забыв выключить огонь, и перелил кофе в большую голубую чашку. Он повернулся – и чудом успел поставить чашку на стол.  
Ева стояла в дверях и заинтересованно наблюдала за ним. Она не стала застегивать штаны, Ковальски видел ее бледный, выпуклый лобок с полоской светлых волос. Влажная, тяжелая грудь свободно покачивалась, у Ковальски едва не потекли слюни от вида этих крупных темно-розовых сосков. Ева торжествующе улыбнулась, ей понравилась его реакция. Всегда нравилась.

Она подошла ближе и принялась медленно, почти издевательски расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, - даже мелкие пуговички на рукавах, - потом сняла с него рубашку, аккуратно сложила и убрала. Белую майку Ковальски снял сам. Ева спокойно выдернула ремень из его брюк, сделала петлю и захлестнула на его шее.

\- Ковальски, прошу вас, присядьте, - попросила она.  
Он послушно опустился на стул и сцепил руки за спинкой. Ева отошла и вытащила из шкафчика упаковку ватных тампонов и бинт. Потом достала йод и перекись. Она никуда не торопилась, продлевала прелюдию, знала, что Ковальски вот-вот начнет дрожать от нетерпения.  
Большой розовый шрам на ее спине выделялся не столько цветом, сколько контуром новой кожи. Ковальски знал вкус каждого дюйма этого страшного рубца.

Она вытащила из ящика черный чехольчик и достала маленький, идеально отточенный нож. Ковальски сам подарил ей этот кинжальчик, и сам же следил за заточкой. Он дрогнул, когда Ева провела кончиками пальцев по его груди.

Вот поэтому Ковальски никогда не показывался без верхней одежды в магазине, да и вообще нигде. Даже в самую жару он прикрывался футболкой. Он не то, чтобы скрывал эти следы, просто не желал их афишировать. Это было глубоко интимное, драгоценное, только для него и его женщины, и светить этим перед любопытными было неловко, хотя Ковальски подозревал, что ни Рико, ни Шкипер ему и слова не скажут, разве что молоденький и любопытный Рядовой что-нибудь да вякнет. Хотя, учитывая, какие звуки и какие крики Ковальски иногда слышал из соседней комнаты – не Рядовому было вякать.

\- Хм, - сказала Ева, внимательно осматривая зажившие порезы и белые нитки старых и новых шрамов.  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала самый свежий след, розовые буквы, которые складывались в ее имя.  
\- Ковальски, вы готовы?  
\- Да, - ответил он. – Приступайте, прошу вас.  
Ева улыбнулась, довольная его ответом, взяла нож удобнее и сделала на его ребрах несколько пробных порезов, мелких и неглубоких. Ковальски возбужденно выдохнул.  
Ева склонила голову набок, изучая его реакцию, потом, без жалости и пауз, принялась вырезать свое имя под его правой ключицей. Ковальски выгнулся, ощущая, как текут по его груди и животу капельки крови. Он невольно всхлипнул, не удержав звук во рту. Ладонь Евы метнулась к его горлу и с силой затянула ремень. Ковальски прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть.

Нож плясал по его груди, и под ним вспыхивала то острая и резкая, то тупая, тянущая боль. Кровь текла щекочущим прикосновением, словно Ева не резала его, а водила перышком. Ковальски хрипел, сражаясь за каждый глоток воздуха. Когда ему становилось совсем невмоготу, он открывал покрасневшие глаза и ловил взгляд Евы, невозмутимый и ободрительный. Она полностью контролировала ситуацию. Тогда успокоившийся Ковальски снова жмурился и захлебывался собственным вздохами.  
И когда он уже решил, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от боли, удушья и дикого возбуждения, Ева распустила петлю и отступила. Она неспешно облизнула лезвие, посмаковав вкус его крови, потом отложила нож и взяла вату.

 

Ковальски тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Ева методично обрабатывала порезы, меняя влажные ватные тампоны, и едва заметно улыбалась.  
\- Вы довольны, Ева? – прохрипел Ковальски, расцепив онемевшие руки.  
\- Более-менее, - ответила она.  
Ковальски встал, заставив ее попятиться. Из какого-то пореза снова потекла кровь, капля впиталась в пояс брюк. Ева отступила, но Ковальски схватил ее повыше локтей и практически бросил на кухонный стол, повернув спиной к себе, сдернул ее расстегнутые штаны и крепко взял за горло.  
Не только Ева любила душить.

Ковальски вошел в нее, дрогнул, услышав ее возбужденный стон, и сжал пальцы, пережимая гортань. Ева корчилась и царапала столешницу синими короткими ногтями. Она была влажная и готовая, хрипела и стонала, пока он овладевал ей в резком, эгоистичном темпе. На несколько минут ее вечные невозмутимость и достоинство ушли, обнажив натуру дикую и страстную. Так что Ковальски позволил и себе выпустить внутреннего зверя.  
Он душил ее и жестко трахал, пока не почувствовал, как Ева содрогается в пароксизме страсти. Она выгнулась стрункой и обмякла, едва не потеряв сознание. Ковальски дал ей подышать несколько секунд и снова сжал горло. Ева дернулась, издав клокочущий крик-хрип.  
Еще давно, почти год назад, когда их отношения только зарождались, Ева сообщила, что принимает таблетки. Ковальски больше никогда этим не интересовался, полагаясь на рассудительность своей подруги.  
Он кончил в нее, вталкиваясь до основания, касаясь губами ее уха, и на какую-то долю секунды убийца в нем возжелал свернуть ей шею или душить до тех пор, пока искра жизни не погаснет. Но Ковальски обуздал себя и разжал пальцы, обнял Еву сзади и несколько минут держал ее в нежных объятиях.

\- Знаете, Ковальски, - откашлявшись, сказала Ева. – Я прихожу к выводу, что нужно чаще вызывать у вас ревность… вы прямо превзошли сами себя.  
Ковальски, взъерошенный, окровавленный, влажный от пота и разгоряченный, подсадил ее на кухонную тумбу, встал между ее стройных, незагорелых ног, поросших золотистыми волосками, и погладил по щеке.  
\- Знаете, Ева, - ответил он в тон, лаская ее нежную, теплую кожу. – Если вы будете слишком часто вызывать у меня ревность – я вас однажды задушу.  
Ева несколько секунд смотрела на него, а потом рассмеялась, притянула его голову к себе и поцеловала в угол губ.  
\- Вы останетесь на ночь? – спросила она, перегнулась и взяла свою кружку с едва теплым кофе. – Или вас с утра ждут дела?  
\- Думаю, что могу задержаться, - ответил он, поправив очки. – Если вы не возражаете.  
Ева пожала плечами и улыбнулась, поглаживая кончиками пальцев контур его плеча и ключицы.

\- Откуда вы знаете Рико? – спросил Ковальски неожиданно даже для себя самого.  
Ева, женщина высокая и достаточно крупная, каким-то хитрым образом скрутилась в клубочек и устроилась у него под боком. Ковальски поглаживал ее обнаженное плечо и время от времени целовал в шею. Он надеялся, что она уже задремала и не услышит его постыдный, неуместный вопрос, но Ева вскинула голову.  
\- Ковальски, - хмыкнула она. – Не придумывайте себе ненужных историй. Однажды мы с Ричардом работали вместе на Секрета, вот и все.  
\- Так и подумал, - соврал Ковальски.  
Ева засмеялась в темноте.  
\- Учтите, - сказала она, пытаясь быть строгой. – Мне рано вставать, так что спите немедля, иначе я вас выгоню.  
Ковальски послушался.

Утром он встал раньше и, пока Ева спала, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, он сообразил простой, сытный завтрак на двоих и сварил кофе. Порез на груди немного воспалился, покраснел и припух, Ковальски обработал его еще раз и заклеил пластырем, другие, более мелкие царапины, его не тревожили, хоть и ныли привычной тупой, зудящей болью.  
Ева промчалась мимо него светло-голубым вихрем; собиралась она по-мужски быстро и четко. Ковальски и моргнуть не успел, как его заставили помыть посуду и вежливо выставили на улицу.  
Ева, поцеловала его, встав на цыпочки, и умчалась в сторону трамвайной остановки, а Ковальски пошел к заливу. Идти было недалеко, тем более что он часто сворачивал в переулки, давно уже изучил дорогу и наиболее близкие пути.

Город еще спал, но чем ближе Ковальски подходил к своему району, тем больше людей ему встречалось. Тут вообще редко спали, и крутили всякие дела, законные и не очень, даже ночью. За это Ковальски и любил этот неуемный, шумный округ. Он сумел здесь затеряться однажды и как-то привык.

Магазин уже был открыт, хотя так рано посетителей еще не ждали. Рико, в черной, застиранной майке, склонился над прилавком, задумчиво почесывая бритый висок. Ковальски подошел ближе и посмотрел на сложенные стопкой бумаги, на разряженный телефон, который притащил Джулиан.  
\- Шкипера нет, я так понимаю, - догадался Ковальски.  
Рико кивнул.  
\- Точно проспит, - улыбнулся он.  
Ковальски фыркнул и забрал документы. Он остановился на пороге и несколько секунд смотрел на Рико, а тот спокойно глядел в ответ.  
\- Она крутая баба, - наконец сказал Рико. – Но ты смотри, если что не по ней – она тебе шею свернет и не поморщится.  
Ковальски улыбнулся.  
\- Сам знаю, - сказал он, с нежностью вспомнив синие глаза Евы, спокойные и жестокие.  
Рико вдруг подошел к нему вплотную и принюхался, словно акула.

\- Не знаю, что она с тобой делает, - сказал он, - но кровью от тебя несет будь здоров. Дать тебе актовегин?  
\- Не надо, - отмахнулся Ковальски. – Так справлюсь, оставь малому.  
\- Малому такое не надо, - ухмыльнулся Рико. – Ты ебанулся? Это я для себя держу.  
Ковальски вздохнул и ушел в свой кабинет, стащил рубашку, задрал майку и с болезненным шипением отклеил пластырь.  
Рико призраком возник на пороге и бросил ему тюбик, который Ковальски поймал одной рукой. Рико и бровью не повел, увидев, как густо Ковальски расписан автографами. Наверное, давно догадывался.  
\- Намажь, - посоветовал Рико. – Выглядит паршиво.  
\- Отвали, - беззлобно выругался Ковальски, но ранку намазал и заклеил обратно. – Спасибо.

Наверху зашуршало, должно быть проснулся Рядовой. Рико тут же потерял интерес к Ковальски и его травмам, и ушел наверх. Ковальски поправил подол рубашки и только подвинул к себе злосчастные документы Шкипера, как в его кабинет ворвался Рядовой, бодрый и заинтригованный, в сползающих пижамных штанах и голубеньких махровых носках.  
\- Нет, - спокойно сказал Ковальски, даже не поднимая взгляда. – Я ничего не собираюсь рассказывать.  
\- Да ладно тебе! – Рядовой даже руками взмахнул от избытка чувств. – Ну расскажи! Такая красотка! Где ты с ней познакомился?! Кто она? Такая крутая барышня!  
\- Рико, - крикнул Ковальски. – Ты птенца потерял. Забери его.  
Рядовой фыркнул и шлепнулся на стул.

\- Ну чего ты, - спросил он с обидой. – Мы же за тебя рады. Здорово ведь!  
\- Что здорово? – переспросил Ковальски.  
\- Ну, что у тебя девушка есть, - пожал плечами Рядовой. – Вы вместе хорошо смотритесь.  
\- Да ты нас вместе видел две минуты, - не выдержал Ковальски. – Что ты мне паришь, малой?  
\- И что же? – удивился Рядовой. – Я же не слепой. Я отлично вижу!  
Ковальски снял очки и потер переносицу.

\- Рико! – крикнул он снова. – Ну спаси меня, елы-палы!  
Рико бесшумно появился на пороге, плотоядно ухмыльнулся и схватил Рядового, забросил его себе на плечо и утащил, подтягивая тому сползшие штанишки. Ковальски поставил подпись на документе, достал из ящика печать и шлепнул ее поверх подписи.

Теперь можно было спокойно выпить чаю, потому что Шкипер наверняка проспит и явится взъерошенный, злющий и смущенный. Будет весело.


	9. Chapter 9

Улыбка у Рико была чудовищная: жестокая и довольная одновременно, еще и покоробленная старым белым шрамом. Рядовой, рассмотрев ее сквозь слезы, снова расплакался. Рико заулыбался еще шире - он тащился от чужих слез и даже не скрывал. От слез Рядового в частности, чего он тоже не скрывал ни единой секунды.

 

Рядовой иногда не мог понять, откуда в его плюшевом, послушном и ласковом Рико берется все это, и где оно хранится целыми днями, а иногда и месяцами. Хотя он подозревал, что все остальные не могут понять, почему Рядовой считает жестокого, психованного садиста Рико плюшевым и послушным котиком. Но тот на самом деле был ласковым и добрым, когда, конечно, не пытал Рядового. А когда пытал – не был.

Игрушка внутри снова больно и возбуждающе уколола разрядом тока. Рядовой замычал и уронил голову, слезы закапали ему на колени, в подбородок врезался жесткий край строгого ошейника, волосы прилипли к влажному лбу. Иногда Рядовой задумывался – не слишком ли это высокая цена за его душевное спокойствие? И как его можно назвать, если он тащится, когда его, словно собаку, сажают на цепь и делают с ним такие штуки, на какие не каждая девчонка согласится. Кто он после этого?

Рико негромко хмыкнул, потянулся вперед и заставил его вскинуть лицо, больно надавив на челюсть. Рико не собирался упускать ничего из зрелища, которое он любил больше всего. В его широко раскрытых прозрачно-голубых глазах метались жестокие огоньки. Он нежно погладил Рядового по мокрой от слез и размазавшейся слюны щеке, потом пропихнул указательный палец в стальную дырку кляпа-паука. Рядовой ощутил на языке шершавое прикосновение прорезиненной печатки.  
Рико поиграл пультом прямо перед его глазами, улыбаясь. Рядовой протестующее заскулил. Он знал, что просить нельзя, и что невозможно умолить Рико, это просто бесполезно и только сильней того возбуждает – но ему было так плохо, что он позволил себе слабость.

Рико нажал на кнопку и держал несколько секунд, пока Рядовой трясся, вздрагивал и мычал. Потом он отодвинулся, сложил руки на коленях и снова принялся наблюдать со своей страшной полуулыбкой влюбленного маньяка.

Рядовой попытался перевести дыхание. Ему было страшно и мучительно дискомфортно. Он знал, что никто не придет на помощь, хотя бы потому, что он не сможет позвать. Да и звать бессмысленно, никто не придет и не спасет его, даже Шкипер не станет вмешиваться. Рядовой сам выбрал себе мужчину, и никто в их дела не полезет. А Рико может сделать с ним что угодно, жизнь Рядового буквально в его руках, сильных и мозолистых. Рядовой посмотрел на него умоляюще и всхлипнул. Рико вскинул бровь и щелкнул пультом.

Пятнадцать минут назад узлы давили на кожу возбуждающе, Рядовой едва не захлебывался собственной слюной, так ему было хорошо. Теперь это казалось сном, миражом, ему было так плохо, что даже не крик сил не осталось. Он окончательно сдался, обмяк и съежился, позволяя делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Рико мог бы даже убить его, если бы захотел.

Рико хмыкнул, оценив его покорность, присел рядом и принялся нежно целовать Рядового в шею. Эта ласка казалась изощренным издевательством - у Рядового все тело болело, а узлы впивались в кожу уже немилосердно, прямо-таки не безобидная джутовая веревка, а стайка пираний, атаковавших его тело. Пальцы Рико, все еще затянутые в перчатки, поиграли с его возбужденными сосками, язык оставил мокрую дорожку на соленой от слез щеке.  
\- М-м, - одобрительно проговорил Рико, легонько трогая его член, напряженный, твердый, затянутый ремешком у основания.  
Рядовой завыл. Если бы не этот трижды проклятый ремешок, он кончил бы от одного взгляда Рико – взгляда одержимого, хищного и жадного.

Пальцы Рико наткнулись на маленький, круглый шрам над лобком Рядового, поросшим черными кудряшками. Его лицо на секунду исказилось, но тут же снова стало бесстрастным. Этот шрам - единственный серьезный след, который Рико позволил себе оставить на своем мальчике. Рядовой знал, что Рико до сих пор терзается, а ведь уже столько времени прошло, и сам он давно простил, и больше никогда не сомневался в Рико. А тот себя простить не мог.

Шрам был от ожога, а ожог был от джойнта. Рядовой так и не понял, что на Рико нашло. До этого случая, - да и после него, - тот всегда держал себя в руках и был осторожен и заботлив. Может, Рико просто так истосковался по этому делу за одинокие годы, а может на него, в самом деле, что-то накатило, но он затянулся, выдохнул сладковатый дым связанному Рядовому в лицо, а потом потушил самокрутку о его живот. Тушил с удовольствием, вдавливая в кожу, пока Рядовой, у которого потемнело в глазах и перебило дыхание на несколько секунд, не начал орать.

Должно быть, крик его был действительно страшен, потому что Рико опомнился, моментально отстранился и распустил ремень, которым были стянуты руки Рядового. Рядовой, мелкий, на две головы ниже, буквально отшвырнул его с себя, торопливо схватил свою одежду и голышом сбежал в чуланчик, где тогда жил. Он даже честно закрыл дверь на щеколду, настолько не хотел видеть Рико, но того, конечно, какая-то щеколда остановить не могла.

Рико ворвался следом, вышибив дверь плечом, опустился перед ним, бледным и дрожащим от боли, на колени и взволнованно спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Уходи, - простучал зубами Рядовой, прижимая ладонь к животу. – Уйди прочь.  
Рико никуда не ушел, а насильно оторвал его руку от ожога. Его лицо исказилось ужасом, он подвинулся ближе и принялся зализывать ранку, как пес.  
\- Как ты мог? – спросил Рядовой, которого все еще подташнивало от пережитого ужаса и боли. – Я же тебе все разрешаю. Тебе мало?  
Рико вздрогнул так, словно Рядовой хлестнул его по плечам, отрицательно покачал головой и обнял колени Рядового с такой силой, будто ждал, что его отпихнут ногой. Рядовой даже смотреть на него не хотел, он безучастно сидел и ждал, когда Рико отвалит от него. Наверное, тот все понял, потому что поднялся и ушел, правда, быстро вернулся с мазью от ожогов, и вот тогда уже тихонько ушел окончательно, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Шкипер видел, что между ними разлад, но, что было удивительно, ничего не сказал, промолчал, хотя обычно ему было что сказать. Рядовой почти неделю болтался как цветок в проруби, не зная, что теперь делать, и не придется ли ему уходить из магазина, к которому он привык и расставаться с которым не хотел. Рико больше не трогал его, и особо с ним не разговаривал, и выглядел еще мрачнее, чем обычно.

Решилось все как-то само собой. Рядовой, забывшись после тяжелого рабочего дня, зашел по ошибке в чужую спальню, а Рико тут же сел на кровати и молча поглядел на него измученными глазами. Рядовой не смог уйти, он лег рядом, не зная, что сказать. Он вообще не был уверен, что его не прогонят.  
Но Рико робко нашел его ладонь и почти боязливо сжал, Рядовой ответил на это пожатие, и тогда Рико обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и несколько минут шумно дышал в его волосы. Лицо у него было странно беспомощное. Рядовой тоже ткнулся лицом в его грудь, вдыхая знакомые запахи рыбы, лимонного мыла и крепкого, здорового мужского тела.  
\- Прости меня, - очень тихо сказал Рико. – Прости меня, маленький.  
Рядовой вплел пальцы в длинные волосы на его загривке, притянул к себе и требовательно поцеловал в теплые губы со шрамом. Рико вздрогнул, уложил Рядового на спину и принялся покрывать поцелуями от головы до ног.  
И больше ничего подобного не повторялось.

Рядовой вскрикнул, когда ласковые поцелуи Рико сменились жадными укусами. Шея заныла от многочисленных засосов. Связанные колени задрожали, на левом бедре спазматически задергалась мышца. Рико притянул его к себе, словно живого постельного плюшевого мишку, погладил по спине, успокаивая, и осторожно вытащил игрушку. Рядовой даже не успел захныкать от облегчения, как его перевернули на живот, надавив ему между лопаток. Он повис над краем кровати, капая на пол слезами и слюной. И поза была унизительная, и крики его ничего не глушило, и равновесие он удержать не мог - оставалось довериться Рико и полностью подчиниться его воле.

Рядовой перевел дыхание и замычал, когда Рико врубился в него, стиснув пальцы в волосах и перехватив поперек груди. В этой показной жестокости была спрятана и забота, хотя, конечно, спрятал ее Рико на совесть.  
Рядовой стонал, запрокинув голову, насколько позволял ошейник. Член у Рико был лучше любой игрушки – длинный, ровный, с крупной головкой, и выступающими под кожей венами. В такой позе он ощущал каждый дюйм, двигающийся внутри и задевающий все чувствительные точки.

Рико подбросил его выше и расстегнул черный ремешок. Он даже особо двинуться не успел, как Рядовой, который давно дошел до точки, закричал и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Рико прижал его, трясущегося и совершенно обезумевшего, к себе, обхватил поперек живота, лениво отдрачивая напоследок и собирая пальцами белесые капли. Потом он расстегнул ремешок кляпа - Рядовой послушно облизал его пальцы, собирая языком свой собственный вкус.  
Рико поцеловал его за ухом, пососал сережку, его дыхание на несколько секунд сбилось, тело задрожало, руки, крепко обхватывающие Рядового, напряглись и обмякли.

\- Люблю тебя, - сказал Рядовой, когда Рико снова поцеловал его в шею, благодарно и влажно. – Развяжешь меня?  
\- Нет, так оставлю до утра, - улыбнулся Рико ему в волосы. – Сейчас, погоди минутку.  
Он осторожно усадил Рядового на кровать и принялся освобождать от веревок и ремешков. Его пальцы заботливо разминали сведенные мышцы, поглаживали и почесывали красные следы от узлов.  
Рядовой лениво устроился на подушке и потянулся, принимая ласки и заботу. После сессии ему эгоистично хотелось чужого внимания, а потом обниматься и спать.  
Рико сбросил всю амуницию на пол, рассудив, что до утра это подождет, лег рядом и притянул Рядового к себе.

\- Как ты? – негромко спросил Рико. – Порядок?  
\- Так точно, сэр! - довольно ответил Рядовой. – Тебе понравилось?  
\- Ага, - сказал Рико. – Да что мне, тебе-то понравилось?  
Рядовой закивал. Накопленное раздражение и моральная усталость исчезли, растаяли, словно облака на тропическом небосводе в жаркий полдень. Хорошо все-таки, что у него есть Рико, который умеет снимать душевные кризисы.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - хмыкнул Рико, поцеловав его в нос. – Спи, малыш.  
Рядовой зевнул, устроился поудобнее в его нежных объятиях, и уже даже закрыл глаза, как внизу что-то с такой силой грохнуло, что они оба дернулись.

\- Это что за… - растерялся Рядовой.  
Рико прислушался, неосознанно прижимая Рядового к кровати и прикрывая своим телом.  
\- Джулиан скандалит, - сказал он, помолчав.  
\- Ничего себе он скандалит, - поежился Рядовой. – Шкипер, наверное, что-то опять натворил.  
Снова грохнуло, но теперь уже со звоном стекла. Рядовой покачал головой.  
\- Ох, может, спуститься? – спросил он.  
Грохнуло еще сильней и звонче.  
\- Тебе охота попасть под горячую руку и по голове получить? – осведомился Рико. - Мне вот – не хочется.  
Рядовой вздохнул и прислушался.

\- Немедленно пр-р-рекрати! – прорычал Шкипер, голос у него был злющий, небось, и усы топорщились самым воинственным образом.  
\- А вот не прекращу! – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Не смей со мной так обращаться!  
\- А как мне с тобой обращаться?! – рявкнул Шкипер. – Ты в своем уме, вообще? Я тебе не дружок-пидорок, чтобы подобным заниматься!

\- Ой-ей, - вздохнул Рядовой. – Шкипер сейчас натворит дел, вот увидишь.  
\- Может, обойдется, - равнодушно сказал Рико, который пытался заснуть.  
Рядовому стало не по себе. Шкипер внизу самозабвенно кричал на Джулиана, и это были плохие слова, злые. Не их привычные перепалки без взаимной злобы.

Рядовой вдруг подумал, а что, если бы Рико не полюбил его, не принял его как равного, если бы он просто пользовался его телом, и стеснялся этого… ну вот как Шкипер поступает с Джулианом? Выходило, что гадко это, неприятно и вообще… бедный Джулиан. Как он это выдерживает?

\- Шкипер, ты понимаешь, что я такого обращения не заслуживаю? - вдруг спросил Джулиан, спокойно и серьезно. Рядовой ужасно им возгордился; это было по-взрослому, с достоинством.  
\- Нет, я не понимаю, - упрямо ответил Шкипер. – Никакого другого обращения тебе не будет! Если тебя что-то не устраивает – нахер пошел.  
Джулиан помолчал. Разволновавшийся Рядовой вцепился в руку Рико.  
\- Разве ты не видишь, что я пытаюсь сохранить наши отношения? – спросил Джулиан, хотя голос у него начал дрожать. – Зачем ты… зачем ты раскачиваешь лодку… вы же так говорите?  
\- Ну что тебя не устраивает, Джулиан? – снова рассердился Шкипер. – Я же и так тебя трахаю, когда тебе хочется. Чего тебе еще от меня надо?!  
\- Любви, - тихо ответил Джулиан.  
Шкипер расхохотался.  
\- К тебе? – спросил он.  
Рядовому стало ужасно, прямо до тошноты, больно, не за себя – за Джулиана, которого Шкипер просто по живому резал.  
\- К тебе? – переспросил Шкипер. – Ну знаешь, Джулиан, у меня всякие бляди были, но на тебе ж клейма ставить негде! За что тебя любить?

Рядовой моментально скатился с кровати, потянув на себя одеяло. Рико схватил его за локоть, глаза у него уже были не сонные.  
\- Не лезь, - сказал он резко.  
\- Как он может? – простонал Рядовой, который всегда чутко реагировал на чужую боль. – Это… жестоко!  
Рико вместо ответа зажал ему уши ладонями. Рядовой ткнул его локтем в бок и освободился.  
\- Надо что-то сделать, пока Шкипер не натворил такого, о чем потом жалеть будет! – сказал он. – Надо вмешаться.

\- Да заебал ты, недоносок! – заорал внизу Шкипер. – И капризы твои меня заебали по самое не могу! Уебывай отсюда к хуям моржовым, пидорасина, и чтобы ноги твоей тут больше не было!  
Даже Рико дернулся от неожиданности. Рядовой услышал, как Джулиан начал плакать. Тот пытался что-то сказать и как-то защититься, но из-за рыданий было неразборчиво. А вообще-то Джулиан всегда находил что сказать, но тут, видимо, сломался, не ждал, что его так словами ударят.  
\- Тебе пинок под зад нужен? – жестоко спросил Шкипер. – Пошел вон, ананаска, и чтоб тобой тут не воняло!

Рядовой вырвался из хватки Рико, завернулся в одеяло и моментально сбежал вниз. Его даже потряхивало от возмущения, так бы и дал Шкиперу по лбу. Рико, оставшийся в спальне, только бессильно выругался.

Шкипер обнаружился внизу, в разгромленной кают-компании, посреди осколков и обломков, подавленный и мрачный, с остаточным румянцем на загорелой физиономии. Он сидел в своем кресле, ссутулившись, и угрюмо смотрел на свои ладони, с синими татуировками якорьков. Джулиан ушел.

\- О, - недобро проговорил Шкипер, увидев растрепанного Рядового на лестнице. – Один убрался – так другого принесло.  
\- А ты в своем уме вообще? – заорал на него Рядовой, хотя обычно он Шкипера очень любил и уважал. – Ты что делаешь?! Как ты можешь так с ним?  
\- Рико, - холодно сказал Шкипер, глядя за его плечо. – Забери своего хуесоса.  
\- Шкипер, - спокойно проговорил Рико, успевший натянуть штаны. – Ты бы аккуратней со словами.  
\- А то что? – задиристо спросил Шкипер и встал. – А то что ты сделаешь, мурка?  
Рядовой облился холодным потом.  
\- Ребята, не надо, - взмолился он. – Вы же друг друга убьете! Что я потом Ковальски скажу, когда он вернется?  
\- А этот гондон где? – удивился Шкипер, но тут же снова помрачнел и оценивающе поглядел на Рико.  
\- Малой, уйди наверх, - сказал тот, глядя на Шкипера диким взглядом.  
Рядовой отрицательно покачал головой и встал между ними, пытаясь остановить это страшное сближение.

\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста, - попросил Рядовой, у которого задрожали ноги.  
Он уже и пожалел, что влез в чужую ссору.  
\- Ты слышал, что тебе сказали? – спросил Шкипер. – Пошел наверх, мелюзга. Без тебя разберемся.  
\- Шкипер, - умоляюще сказал Рядовой. – Рико. Не надо, парни! Ну пожалуйста!  
Рико моргнул, потом шагнул вперед, схватил его за волосы на затылке и оттащил к лестнице, еще и хлопнул между лопаток, придавая ускорение.  
\- Ушел! Живо! – сказал он таким тоном, что Рядовой подчинился и поднялся в спальню.  
Сердце у него колотилось в горле, он ждал грохота, криков и звона, но внизу была такая тишина, что он чуть с ума не сошел, и бросился обратно.

На ступеньках, вверх обложкой, лежала книжка, новенькая, лакированная, блестящая. Рядовой такой вообще в их библиотеке не помнил, должно быть, Джулиан на свою беду притащил. Рядовой запнулся за эту книжку и едва не покатился кубарем, в последний момент вцепившись за перила и удержав равновесие. Ноги у него поехали, и он все-таки стукнулся коленом о ступеньку и выругался.  
К счастью, ни мертвых, ни живых тел в гостиной не обнаружилось, крови - тоже. Зато на кухне что-то звякало. Рядовой, прихрамывая, пошел на звук, обходя перевернутые вещи, и остановился на пороге, оценивая обстановку.

\- А-а, - протянул он. - Вот вы где.  
Шкипер и Рико одновременно поглядели на него. Они сидели на угловом диванчике, плечом к плечу, и о чем-то негромко переговаривались.  
Рядовой подошел к кухонному столу, поглядел на этикетку открытой бутылки.  
\- Не трогай, юнга, - беззлобно сказал Шкипер. – Тебя от этого бухла на месте пришибет, оно для мужиков.  
\- А я типа тоже жалкая вонючая ананаска? – хмуро спросил Рядовой. – Шкипер, иди нахрен со своими нравоучениями!  
Шкипер прикусил язык. Рико улыбнулся и протянул свой стакан.  
\- Держи, - сказал он. – Попробуй сначала.

Рядовой осторожно понюхал прозрачную желто-зеленую жидкость, потом сделал большой глоток – и понял, что сейчас задохнется или в самом деле умрет на месте. Он закашлялся, замахал рукой, смахнул выступившие слезы и сипло спросил:  
\- Это что за дерьмо?  
\- Абсент, малыш, - сказал Рико.  
\- Кх…кхакой же это абсент? – спросил Рядовой, ощутив, что щеки у него краснеют, и разбирает его с места в карьер.  
\- Настоящий, - фыркнул Шкипер. – А не то, что на прилавках пылится. Не нравится – не пей.  
\- Не буду, - согласился Рядовой. – Это гадость какая-то.

Рико забрал у него стакан, взял бутылку, долил себе и Шкиперу, потом разбавил водой. Шкипер тоскливо посмотрел в темное окно, потом выдохнул и хлопнул стакан залпом.

\- Тебе хоть стыдно? – спросил у него Рядовой.  
\- Не нуди, ебена мать, - поморщился Шкипер. – И так тошно на душе.  
\- Я не буду нудеть, - пообещал Рядовой. – Я просто хочу знать – тебе стыдно?  
\- Ну допустим, - ответил Шкипер и поглядел на него пронзительными синими глазами. – И что с того?  
\- Утром сходи и извинись, - посоветовал Рядовой. – Я на этот раз тебе помогать не буду. Ты, Шкипер, свинья, вот честное слово. Джулиан только о тебе и говорит, а ты с ним так… перестань об него ноги вытирать уже.  
Шкипер вздохнул и помассировал виски.  
\- Джулиан, Джулиан, - проворчал он. – Сколько можно о нем зудеть?  
\- Знаешь, что? – рассердился Рядовой. – Тогда возьми уже и скажи ему честно, что ты с ним быть не хочешь, и любить его не станешь, и не морочь ему голову! А то таскаться ты к нему еженощно можешь, а потом обзываешься нехорошими словами! Стыдно ему, вы только поглядите! Да сам ты козел, Шкипер, и говнюк, и вообще ведешь себя как пидор, извини, конечно!

Шкипер поглядел на него потрясенно и даже побагровел от возмущения. Не ожидал, видимо, что милашка Рядовой устроит ему распеканцию. Даже усы уныло повисли.  
Рико, которого это все забавляло, ухмыляясь, сунул Рядовому в руки стакан с сильно разбавленным абсентом, добавил туда сахара и сказал:  
\- Пей и не бушуй, малыш.  
\- А ты мне рот не затыкай! – взвился Рядовой. – Я скажу, что хотел! Он заслужил и о себе послушать парочку теплых слов!  
\- Ох ты, ох ты, ля-ля-ля тополя, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Рядовой, а ты, оказывается, внутри свирепый и…  
Он выругался, когда рассвирепевший Рядовой плеснул абсентом ему в физиономию.  
\- Как ты с людьми – так и они с тобой! – прошипел Рядовой, но все-таки отступил за Рико, потому что Шкипер тоже заметно рассердился.  
И неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы не хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Так, - проговорил ошарашенный Ковальски, заглянув на кухню. – Почему у нас в кают-компании все выглядит, как после землетрясения? Рядовой, ты почему почти голый? Вы что, пьете? Что тут вообще происходит?  
\- Джулиан, - просто сказал Рико.  
\- А, - Ковальски кивнул так, словно ему все стало понятно.  
Он достал с полки еще один стакан и поставил его на стол. Рико тут же налил.

\- А ты где это шляешься по ночам? – спросил Шкипер. – И как давно?  
\- У него девушка есть, - буркнул Рядовой. – Он-то нормальный, не обзывает ее… какими-нибудь словами.  
\- Может и обзываю, - спокойно сказал Ковальски. – Тебе почем знать?  
\- Если бы ее обзывал так, как Шкипер себе позволяет, - заявил Рядовой. – У тебя бы ее точно не было. Она бы тебя на месте убила!  
Ковальски помолчал.

\- Давайте вкратце, - сказал он. – Шкипер, что ты натворил?  
\- Да Джулиан тут сказал, а я чего-то завелся… - неохотно проговорил Шкипер. – В общем, погорячился я. Завтра с утреца схожу и извинюсь.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Ковальски.  
\- Ничего не отлично! – сказал Рядовой, сел Рико на колени и обнял его за шею. – Ты завтра с ним помиришься, а послезавтра снова поругаешься.  
\- Да чего ты ко мне пристал, как пиявка? – сдался Шкипер. – Ну что я должен сделать? Жениться на нем что ли?  
\- Зря ехидничаешь, - спокойно сказал Рико, поглаживая Рядового по загривку. – Брак - отличная штука, точно тебе говорю.  
\- Ой, захлопнись, - поморщился Шкипер.  
Рико улыбнулся и поцеловал Рядового в макушку. Рядовой ощутил, что его прилично разобрало и своими ножками он наверх точно не пойдет.

\- Ладно, - сказал Шкипер. – Завтра я со всем разберусь, ты доволен, юнга?  
\- Очень, - пробормотал Рядовой. – Ковальски, выводы?  
\- Обмудок и тормоз, - ответил за него Рико.  
Ковальски захохотал, Шкипер обиделся и принялся гневно крутить ус. Рядовой поцеловал Рико в шею и вдруг почувствовал, что сонливость куда-то ушла, а настроение самое что ни есть распутное.  
Он погладил Рико по щеке и игриво лизнул тонкую полоску шрама.

\- Фаза ебливости, - резюмировал Шкипер, поглядывая искоса. – Хороший абсент, кстати, а ты тут пищал…  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Рико, встал, держа томного Рядового на руках, как пленную девицу, и унес наверх, в темноту, тишину и сладость смятой постели.


	10. Chapter 10

Рядовой влетел тропическим вихрем, и по его сияющему лицу Шкипер, наверное, сразу все понял, еще до того, как Рядовой открыл рот. Вот просто сердце екнуло и прыгнуло в горло.

\- Джулиан вернулся! – радостно сказал Рядовой. – Шкипер, я его только что видел!  
Шкипер выпрямился.  
\- И что? – спросил он, стараясь удержать на лице равнодушное выражение. – И как он? Жив-здоров, мать его ети?  
Голубые глаза Рядового прищурились в понимающей усмешке.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал Рядовой. – Я же знаю, что ты рад. Ты пойдешь к нему?  
\- Может быть, - хмыкнул Шкипер. – Я подумаю.  
\- А можно я тогда к нему схожу? – попросил Рядовой. – Мне ужасно интересно узнать, какие у него новости.  
\- Да вижу уж, - усмехнулся Шкипер. – Только никуда ты не пойдешь, юнга, пока у тебя смена не закончится. Я за тебя работать не буду, камбалу мне в хребет!  
\- Но Шкипер, - приуныл Рядовой. – Ну никого же нет…  
\- Тогда протри витрины, - приказал Шкипер. – Приступать, малек!  
Рядовой грустно вздохнул, достал тряпку и флакон с моющим средством. Но стоило ему пшикнуть на стекло, как дверь распахнулась и влетел Марти, таща за собой на прицепе Алекса.

\- Джулиан вернулся! – заорал Марти. – Мы только что его видели!  
\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Рядовой, выпрямившись. – Я тоже видел.  
\- Да? – приуныл Марти и недовольно посмотрел на Рядового.  
\- А что за мужик с ним? – вдруг спросил Алекс.  
\- Какой мужик? – обалдело спросил Рядовой.  
\- Какой еще мужик? – холодно уточнил Шкипер.  
Алекс и Марти переглянулись. Потом посмотрели на Рядового, потом они все вместе уставились на Шкипера.  
\- Вы на мне дыру прожжете, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Так ты не видел? – спросил Марти у Рядового.  
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Я видел только Джулиана, и то мельком… так что за мужик?

\- Большой такой, - сказала Глория, торопливо заходя в магазин. – Я только что их встретила. Здоровенный шкаф.  
Она поглядел на Шкипера оценивающим взглядом и сказала:  
\- Ну вот как наш капитан, только раза в два больше.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Шкипер.  
\- Ну да, примерно так, - кивнул Алекс.  
Шкипер как-то приуныл.  
\- Доигрался? – спросил Марти. – А мы тебе что говорили?! А мы тебя предупреждали!  
\- Марти, заткнись, - попросил Алекс, поморщившись.  
Они принялись ругаться, а Шкипер незаметно смылся, спустился в подвал, хотя там у него не было никаких дел, присел на ящик с замороженной скумбрией и ссутулился. На душе было погано, он чувствовал себя гнусно обманутым, хотя сам же был виноват.

Почти три месяца он думал о Джулиане и вспоминал о нем каждый день. Шкипер раньше считал, что ему, если они и порвут, будет не хватать именно регулярного, качественного секса, а дело-то было вовсе не в сексе.  
Он вспоминал улыбку Джулиана, вспоминал его хрипловатый легкомысленный смех; кошачью, по животному раскованную пластику его движений. Он вспоминал, как Джулиан спит, обняв подушку и смешно поджав ноги к животу. Вспоминал, как они скандалили и ругались и как Джулиан сверкал глазами, вообще, часто вспоминал его медовые глаза, с шаловливыми искорками. И, к своему сожалению, отлично помнил, как у Джулиана хлынули слезы, когда он, Шкипер, выкрикнул ему в лицо грубые слова. Какое у него стало беспомощное, беззащитное лицо, и тушь сразу потекла черными каплями, и губы дрожали. Как будто ребенка ударил, в самом деле.  
А секс… да погонял перед сном в кулак – ну и хорошо.

Только Шкиперу в последнее время как-то вообще не хотелось гонять, ему было тоскливо и одиноко. Он даже не подозревал, насколько ему одиноко живется, хотя его почти целый день окружали друзья. Да что там, даже больше, чем друзья, братаны, с которыми и в огонь, и в воду. Но Джулиан с мешком своей придури добавлял в его жизнь… жизни, что ли. А без него стало скучно, пресно, грустно и… плохо Шкиперу без него было.  
Сколько он Джулиана гомосятиной попрекал, и чего он ему наговорил, а выходило все так, как лемурло и хотело – Шкипер… ну… полюбил его, мать его за ногу, и потихоньку с ума без него сходил.

Он вздохнул и едва не подпрыгнул, когда распахнулся люк, внутрь заглянул Ковальски и каким-то странным, резким голосом позвал:  
\- Иди сюда, Шкип.  
\- Что вам без меня, солнце не светит? – проворчал Шкипер.  
\- Джулиан выгнал Мориса, - просто ответил Ковальски.  
Шкипер моментально заткнулся. Ему и лестница не понадобилась, чтобы выбраться, он схватился за край лаза, подтянулся и выбрался на белый свет.  
\- За что выгнал? – спросил он обалдело.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Ковальски. – Сам спроси. Морис у нас сидит.

Шкиперу страсть как не хотелось разговаривать с Морисом, и вообще видеть его после их крайней беседы.  
Он-то честно приперся на следующее после ссоры утро мириться с Джулианом, а открыл ему Морис, подтянутый, гладко выбритый и бледный.  
\- Джулиан уехал, - сказал Морис.  
Ненавистью в его голосе можно быть резать.  
\- Куда, в клуб? – вздохнув, спросил Шкипер, торча на пороге, как незваный гость. – Когда вернется?  
\- Нет, он вообще уехал, - холодно сказал Морис. – Я не знаю, когда он вернется. Всего хорошего.  
Он попытался закрыть дверь, но Шкипер успел подставить ногу.  
\- Нет, погоди-ка, - рявкнул он, прищурившись. – Как понять «вообще уехал»? Куда? Когда?  
\- От тебя подальше, - ответил Морис, впервые позволив себе сорваться.  
\- Вот как, - выдохнул Шкипер. – Ну и когда же он вернется?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Морис. – Джулиан – состоятельный молодой человек, он может путешествовать, сколько пожелает.  
Шкипер рассердился. Морис его буквально рожей тыкал в то, насколько Джулиан богаче и успешней его. Можно подумать, это мешало Джулиану за ним бегать, теряя тапки.

\- Ладно, - проговорил Шкипер. – Я на следующей неделе зайду.  
\- Нет, не зайдешь, - ответил Морис стальным голосом.  
Он выдохнул, успокаиваясь, помолчал и сказал:  
\- Послушай, Шкипер, я признаю, что ты неплохой лидер, и в этом районе тебя уважают... но что касается личной жизни – у Джулиана от тебя одни проблемы и неприятности. Возможно, тебе стоить оставить его в покое.  
\- Это он тебе сказал? – свирепо спросил Шкипер.  
\- Он мне ничего не говорил, - проговорил Морис, поглядывая на него колючими темными глазами. – Он вернулся в истерике и сбежал из собственного дома в ночи. Из-за тебя, Шкипер. Я не знаю, что ты с ним делаешь, сволочь, но Джулиан такого точно не заслуживает. А теперь убирайся вон, пока я на тебя собак не спустил!

Шкипер ушел, не разбирая дороги. Ему было не просто горько, ему было даже страшно - он знал, что Джулиан в запале способен натворить дел, которые потом придется разгребать. Куда его занесло в обиде?  
А еще Шкиперу было невыносимо стыдно. Потому что и Рядовой, и Морис были совершенно правы – если уж спишь с кем-то на постоянной основе, то хоть не выматывай душу, а выходит, что Джулиану он вымотал, хоть и ждал постоянно, что все будет наоборот. Вот же злоебучий пиздохуй с этими пидорскими отношениями, якорь им в глотку!

Морис, расстроенный, с остаточным нервным румянцем и уже совсем не такой подтянутый, сидел на стуле прямо в торговом зале, вокруг него вся округа столпилась. Шкипер даже поморщился, заметив, сколько народа набежало. Морис увидел его и поджал губы, вокруг загалдели соседи.  
\- Так, - проговорил Шкипер. – Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления, тюльку мне за шкирку! Всех посторонних прошу на выход.  
Ковальски и Рико кое-как вытолкали основную толпу, позволив остаться только самым близким соседям – Алексу с Марти да Глории с ее мужем-врачом, Морис-то выглядел совсем нездорово.  
Рядовой, добрая душа, сунул Морису в руки собственную чашку с крепким чаем. Тот сделал пару глотков и поморщился.  
\- Ну и дрянь вы тут пьете, - проворчал он, облизывая губы.  
\- Извиняй, чай для лордов не завозили, - фыркнул Шкипер. – Как завезут – тебе первому скажу!  
Морис смутился и перестал выеживаться.  
\- Так что там случилось? – спросил Шкипер, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не встряхнуть его за плечи. – Давай с самого начала.

Морис помолчал и принялся рассказывать, и рассказ у него был невеселый и неутешительный. Выходило, что Джулиан явился с утра без предупреждения, хотя обычно всегда звонил и говорил, что возвращается. А тут свалился на голову, как девятибалльный шторм с чистого неба. С Джулианом приехал какой-то мрачный, здоровенный татуированный мужик, не то недоумок, не то просто иностранец. Морис не слышал, чтобы тот что-то внятно говорил, лишь булькал что-то на непонятном и хрипел. Однако Джулиан вроде понимал.  
Мужика он называл Соней.

\- Что это за имя такое? – удивился Марти. – Может, это бородатая баба?  
\- Мужик, - покачал головой Морис. – Болгарин, что ли, или югослав…. Славянин, в общем.  
\- Как это в духе Джулиана, - вздохнул Рядовой.  
Морис помрачнел и быстро, скомкано закончил свой рассказ: Джулиан, не глядя ему в глаза, сказал, что в его услугах больше не нуждается, и дал ему расчет.  
\- Что-то ты темнишь, - не выдержал Шкипер, внимательно выслушав. – Хвостовым плавником чую – врешь ведь!  
Морис поглядел на него затравленно, допил остатки сладкого чая, помолчал и сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, Джулиан… избит.

Шкипер захохотал. Он ожидал чего угодно, к примеру, что Морис скажет: «Джулиан пришил себе сиськи, вырезал пизду, и теперь называет себя Джулией», ну что-то такое сумасбродное, импульсивное. Но в побои он просто не поверил. Просто в голове не укладывалось, что это лемурло в принципе-то можно избить. Джулиан не спускал обид, он и сам мог кому угодно дать по шее.  
Так что Шкипер начал смеяться, но оборвал смех, когда понял, что кроме него никто даже не улыбнулся и все глядят на него странно.

\- Да ты что? – спросил он. – Серьезно, что ли?! Кто стал бы бить Джулиана? Он же… как девка! Как его бить?  
Морис вместо ответа пожал плечами. Марти присвистнул.  
\- Только домашнего насилия по соседству нам не хватало, - покачал головой Ковальски, поморщившись.  
Рядовой почти испуганно прижался щекой к мускулистому предплечью Рико и глядел на Мориса широко раскрытыми голубыми глазищами.

\- А ты не путаешь? – уточнил Шкипер. – Может, это не то? Может, это… ну, другое?  
Морис фыркнул.  
\- Шкипер, - сказал он прохладно, - я отлично знаю, какие следы оставлял… да хотя бы ты. Я тебя уверяю, это не другое. Это… нехорошие следы.  
\- Хотя бы я? - переспросил Шкипер, показав зубы. – Миленько, миленько!  
Морис ответил ему такой же злой, зубастой ухмылкой.  
\- Погодите, - вмешалась Глория. - Ребята, сейчас неважно, что там было раньше. Джулиана спасать надо!  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь, красавица? – прищурившись, осведомился Шкипер.  
\- Поговори с этим парнем, - предложил Морис.  
Мелман присмотрелся к нему, подошел поближе и прижал пальцы к его шее. Морис отмахнулся, но Мелман не отстал, а взял его за руку и посчитал пульс.

\- Морис, - сказал он флегматично. – У тебя же давление поднебесное. Рико, у вас есть что-нибудь по этому случаю?  
\- Сейчас найду, - отозвался Ковальски и скрылся на кухне.  
\- Вы что же думаете, я такой приду и скажу этому Соне… - Шкипер заговорил со страшным польским акцентом. - Эй, паря, я тут бывший хахаль твоего пидорасика, и дошел до меня гнусный слушок, что ты руки распускаешь?  
\- Ничего не поняла, - покачала головой Глорией. – Что он сказал?  
\- Выебнулся, - подсказал Рико.  
Рядовой невольно фыркнул.

В дверь поскреблись, тихо и неприятно. От этого скрежещущего звука, похожего на злобнее скрипучее хихиканье, передернулись все. Рико задвинул Рядового себе за спину и открыл дверь.  
На пороге стоял Морт, мальчик-дебил, который жил у Джулиана. Морт был зареван, растрепан, еще и шмыгал разбитым носом. Футболка была на нем одета шиворот-навыворот, одна сандалия расстегнулась, кожаный ремешок хлопал во время ходьбы.  
\- Ох, господи, - вздохнул Морис. – Иди-ка сюда.  
Морт, затравленно посмотрев на всех, подошел к нему и утер ладонью кровь, размазав ее по мордашке, поверх густых медных веснушек.  
\- Ковальски, захвати вату, - крикнул Рядовой.  
\- Тебя что, тоже выперли? – спросил Шкипер.  
Морт кивнул и потерянно вцепился Морису в руку.

Шкипер вздохнул и растер ладонями лицо. Ковальски перебросил Морису блистер с таблетками и вату. Морис принялся оттирать кровь с лица мальчишки. Морт тихонько хныкал.  
\- Вам есть куда идти? – спросил Шкипер, наблюдая за этой скорбной композицией.  
\- Не пропадем, - фыркнул Морис.  
Шкипер пожал плечами, его дело было предложить помощь.  
\- А кто тебя ударил? – вдруг спросил Алекс. – Джулиан?  
Морт отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Мда, - вздохнула Глория. – Не нравится мне это, мальчики.

Рядовой подошел к Марти, дернул его за заплетенную косичку и что-то прошептал на ухо. Марти подумал и утвердительно кивнул.

\- Вы, сладкая парочка, - окликнул их Шкипер. – Вы что там затеваете?  
\- Мы хотим сходить к Джулиану в гости, - честно ответил Рядовой. – Мы же его друзья… проведаем его. Ну и разузнаем что там.  
\- Нет, - хором сказали Рико и Алекс.  
\- Я с вами, - тут же сказала Глория. – Поглядим на этого Соню.  
\- Не дурите, ребята, - поморщился Алекс. – Вам что, сильно хочется по шее схлопотать?  
\- Мы не схлопочем, - ответил Рядовой. – Мы просто зайдем в гости. И нас ведь много.  
\- Плохая идея, - резюмировал Ковальски.  
Рико просто схватил Рядового за локоть и оттащил в сторону. Рядовой вырвался и отмахнулся от него.  
\- Я пойду, - сказал он так твердо и жестко, что даже Рико растерялся.  
\- Да мы быстро, - успокаивающе сказал Марти. – Просто поздороваемся.  
И они, в самом деле, ушли.

Алекс покачал головой и поглядел на Рико.  
\- Ну и почему ты их не остановил? – спросил он с претензией в голосе.  
\- А ты почему? – так же агрессивно ответил Рико.  
\- Да разве эту убойную торпеду упрямства остановишь? – огорченно вздохнул Алекс. – Ладно уж… не думаю, что тот парень станет связываться с такой толпой.  
\- С моей крошкой точно не станет, - спокойно заметил Мелман. – Она его пришибет, если он только попробует.

Шкипер наблюдал за всем этим со странным чувством. Он никогда не думал, что за Джулиана будет переживать такая большая компания. Джулиан, - как ему думалось, - всех раздражал, а оказывается, его даже по-своему любили, вон как пытались разобраться - вляпался он куда или нет.  
Сам Шкипер просто не знал, как к этому относиться. Джулиан довольно быстро нашел ему замену – с этим следовало смириться, но Шкипер не знал – как.

Вернулись они быстро, целые и злющие. Рико отложил точило, повесил большой нож над прилавком и выпрямился. Алекс, нервно хрустящий пальцами, тоже вскинулся. Футболка с длинными рукавами задралась, обнажив его сильные руки, поросшие рыжими волосами, покрытые мелкими и крупными розовыми кляксами шрамов. Доброжелательный и спокойный Алекс работал кинологом в питомнике сторожевых псов. Шкипер подозревал, что душка Алекс тоже способен свернуть шею любому, не поморщившись. Было в том, обычно добродушном и вежливом, что-то такое… звериное.

\- Нам даже не открыли! – возмущенно сказала Глория. – Нет, ну вы представляете, мальчики?!  
\- Представляем, - кивнул Мелман. – Я так и предполагал.  
\- Вы говорили с Джулианом? – негромко спросил Шкипер у Рядового.  
Тот неохотно кивнул.  
\- Через дверь, - сказал он обиженно. – Он сказал, чтобы мы уходили.  
\- А вы? – спросил Алекс.  
\- А мы ушли, - вздохнул Марти. – А что, надо было дверь выломать или что?  
\- Да я просто спросил, - отмахнулся от него Алекс. – Не надо на меня рычать!  
Морис пригорюнился.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Шкипер, оборвав все разговоры. – Разберемся. Дверь ломать не станем, погодим и поглядим.  
\- Чего погодим? – тихо спросил Рядовой. – Пока Джулиана насмерть забьют?  
\- Ты лично видел на нем синяки? – прямо спросил Шкипер. – Я вот не видел. Я не могу просто так к нему вломиться.  
\- А почему? – спросил Марти нагловато. – Ты вроде даже права имеешь.  
\- А потому! - огрызнулся Шкипер. – Может, Джулиан наконец-то нашел любовь всей жизни и счастлив до пизды, а тут я…  
\- Счастлив? – уточнила Глория. – Поэтому с друзьями не видится и вообще всех прогнал? Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, Шкипер.  
\- А если нет, если не ошибаюсь? – спросил он. – И как я потом буду выглядеть?

Рядовой вздохнул. Ковальски снял очки и протер их полой рубашки. Марти потеребил белую косичку в волосах и неохотно кивнул, признавая правоту Шкипера.


	11. Chapter 11

Рядовой зябко поежился. Он не боялся сухого холода, но такая вот туманная, липкая сырость его почему-то пробирала до костей. Рико моментально остановился, размотал свой шарф, расшитый морскими зверушками и, не слушая возражений, намотал Рядовому на шею. Рядовой немного повозмущался для вида, но в глубине души остался очень доволен. Ребята как-то лучше переносили непогоду, а у него и кончик носа постоянно мерз, и пальцы зябли, и приходилось натягивать сразу две пары носков, и вообще, не очень ему уютно было плавать в густом тумане, накрывшем Сан-Франциско.  
Правда, и сидеть дома в такие вечера он не мог, хотя это было разумнее всего. Почему-то именно при такой погоде фонари сияли особо красиво, как желтые апельсины в белом молоке, и гулялось лучше всего, и поцелуи на темных аллеях были слаще. Шкипер вот любил пройтись ехидной шуточкой насчет пятнадцатилетней девчонки, живущей в душе Рядового, и, наверное, он не слишком ошибался.  
Но Шкиперу было не с кем гулять, он проводил свои вечера в угрюмом одиночестве.

\- Куда пойдем? – спросил Рико, высокий, мускулистый, болезненно-красивый в обтягивающем стеганом жилете. Рядовой несколько секунд смотрел на него, чувствуя, что задыхается от гордости, жадности и любви. Рико вскинул густую бровь, улыбнулся бесцветными губами, поглядел направо-налево, потом схватил Рядового, не успевшего и пикнуть, за плечи и затащил в глубину парка, под деревья, и принялся целовать, прижав спиной к твердому стволу. Рядовой сначала отвечал, охотно и покорно размыкая губы, но потом ощутил, как за шиворот заползает холод, растекаясь по лопаткам и ниже. Он застучал зубами и легонько оттолкнул Рико. Тот сразу отстранился и вгляделся в бледное лицо Рядового.

 

\- Ты снова замерз, - огорчился Рико, обнял его и стиснул, пытаясь согреть своим теплым большим телом. – Пойдем-ка тебя согреем?  
Рядовой послушно засеменил за ним, пытаясь подстроиться под его шаг. Рико замедлился, поймал его ладонь и сунул в свой карман. Рядовой едва не застонал от наслаждения, когда его пальцы окунулись в тепло. Он решил, что в следующий раз точно натянет вязаные варежки, пофиг, как на него будут смотреть.  
Рико покосился на него и улыбнулся.

\- Ты какой-то мерзлявый пингвин, - сказал он, притянув Рядового к себе.  
\- Наверное, я подкидыш? – предположил Рядовой. – Кукушонок.  
Рико хмыкнул.  
\- Это точно, - сказал он с нежностью. – Ты иногда такой птенчик, мелкий.  
Рядовой не стал спорить, а покрутил головой, пытаясь найти поблизости какое-нибудь заведение, где можно согреться. В их районе было полно забегаловок, но в такое время народа, наверное, было под самую крышу, а Рико страсть как не любил большие скопления людей. Он вообще людей не очень любил, кроме нескольких счастливчиков, в число которых попал и Рядовой.

\- Пошли к Мото-Мото? – предложил Рико. – У него всегда места есть.  
\- И почему бы? – едко ответил Рядовой, но все-таки послушался.  
\- Не знаю почему, никогда не задумывался, - сознался Рико. – Вроде нормальная кухня…  
\- Ну это да, - согласился Рядовой. – Готовят там вкусно, спорить не буду.  
\- А что тогда? – спросил Рико.  
\- Он хамло и наглец, - фыркнул Рядовой. – Всем гадости говорит.  
\- Да?! – поразился Рико. – Первый раз слышу!  
Рядовой рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, тебе он никогда ничего не скажет, котик, - сказал он. – Тебя Мото-Мото боится. Он только тем, кто ему не может сдачи дать, хамит и грубит.  
Рико моргнул.  
\- Он тебя трогал? – спросил он неприятным голосом.  
Словно ржавую железку процарапали гвоздем.  
Рядовой усмехнулся.  
\- Он нахал, а не дурак, - сказал он мягко. – Я же с тобой, а ты ему мигом руки вырвешь и вместо ног впихнешь, если он на меня квакнет.  
Рико ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот Глория к нему никогда не ходит, - сказал Рядовой, помолчав. – Он Мелмана задирал, да и к ней приставал. И когда-то пытался на Алекса наехать…  
\- Да? – заинтересовался Рико. – И что?  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Рядовой. – Алекс терпел-терпел, ты ж его знаешь, он спокойный…  
Рико кивнул.  
\- … А потом встал и чуть не выдавил Мото глаза, - улыбнулся Рядовой. – Марти на нем висел, чуть ли не зубами за руки держал.  
Рико захохотал.  
\- И чем все закончилось? – спросил он, переводя Рядового через пустынный перекресток за руку, как ребенка.  
\- Да ничем, - отмахнулся Рядовой. – Мото больше не залупается, вот и все.  
\- Ну и ладно, - миролюбиво ответил Рико. – Зато у него вкусно. Сейчас мы тебя чем-нибудь накормим, кукушонок.

Однако у Мото-Мото было полным-полно таких же замерзших и желающих согреться. Рядовой приуныл, Рико нахмурился.  
\- Ой, смотри, - прошептал Рядовой, подергав Рико за рукав. – Ковальски!  
Рико покрутил головой и увидел за столиком у окна знакомый светловолосый затылок с пышной прической, голубую сережку, и увлеченного Ковальски напротив. Ковальски, помахивая вилкой, что-то говорил, едва заметно улыбаясь. Ева терпеливо слушала. Потом Ковальски заметил их и нахмурился. Ева обернулась и улыбнулась, заметив Рядового. В глазах у Ковальски промелькнули опасные смертоубийственные искорки.

\- Что-то он нам совсем не рад, - вздохнул Рядовой.  
\- Рико! Малыш! – громко позвали из другого конца зала.  
Рядовой посмотрел туда и просиял, увидев Марти и Алекса.  
\- Вся округа собралась, - вздохнул Рико. – Только Шкипера со своей зазнобой не хватает.  
\- Нет у Шкипера зазнобы, - буркнул Рядовой. – Проебал.  
Рико хмыкнул.

\- Привет, ребятки, - сказал Марти. – Можете к нам пришлепнуться, только стулья себе найдите.  
Алекс молча пожал ладонь Рико, после чего тот ушел за стульями.  
\- Что это за прелестница, которую Ковальски окучивает? - спросил Марти. – Кто такая?  
\- Это Ева, - пояснил Рядовой.  
\- Сам вижу, что Ева, - буркнул Марти. – А кто она?  
\- Будешь много знать – скоро состаришься, - сказал Рико, придвинув Рядовому стул.  
\- Ой, ой, вы поглядите на него! – поморщился Марти. – Ты, коммандос, мне прямо угрожаешь!  
\- И в мыслях не было, - ответил Рико. – Ты бы заметил. Малыш, чего тебе принести?  
\- Глинтвейн, - попросил Рядовой.  
\- А тебе, говядинка? – спросил Алекс, дурашливо дернув Марти за косичку.  
\- На твое усмотрение, кошак, - отмахнулся тот. – Проваливай.  
Потом он подвинулся к Рядовому и тихо спросил:

\- Что там Шкипер?  
\- Да не очень хорошо, - так же тихо ответил Рядовой. – Переживает.  
\- Да неужели? – процедил Марти. – А когда он Джулиана в говнище с удовольствием втаптывал – не переживал?  
\- Ладно тебе, - попросил Рядовой. – Шкипер и правда переживает, хоть делает вид, что вовсе не так.  
\- Не бухает? – спросил вернувшийся Алекс.  
Рядовой отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Шкипер не станет бухать, - сказал Рико, поставив перед Рядовым бокал с горячим глинтвейном. – Он скорее в дурную драку полезет.  
\- Вот этого я и боюсь, - вздохнул Рядовой.  
\- А ты не бойся, - улыбнулся Рико. – Шкипер даже в портовых драках не пропал, а это страшная штука.  
\- А ты тоже участвовал? – удивился Марти.

Рико поглядел на него и широко улыбнулся, вскинув бровь. Белый шрам, протянувшийся вдоль его загорелого лица, стекающий на шею и до самой груди, сломался, скривился зигзагом.  
\- Нда, - сказал Марти. – Ясно.  
\- Доходчиво? – насмешливо спросил Алекс.  
\- Я не тупой, - обиделся Марти.  
Рядовой попивал глинтвейн и улыбался. Рико пил грог и поглядывал на него. Ему было не очень уютно среди толпы, но он терпел и ждал, пока Рядовой не согреется. Марти и Алекс прекратили ругаться.

\- Ты Джулиана видел? – спросил Марти, который никогда не мог угомониться.  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Рядовой. – Ни разу. А ты?  
\- Тоже, - признался Марти. – Не нравится мне это. Что бы Джулиан - и сидел в изоляции? Ненормально это!  
Рядовой пожал плечами, он не знал, что с этим сделать и чем горю помочь.

Он тоже сначала так злился на Шкипера, который был вообще-то мужиком добрым и неглупым, но с Джулианом повел себя как последняя скотина. Но Рядовой видел собственными глазами, как Шкипер тоскует по Джулиану. Шкипер-то, конечно, делал вид, что все в порядке, а сам каждый день ждал, и вообще места себе не находил. Так что Рядовой простил ему такой гадкий поступок. Каждый имеет право на ошибку, что уж: только кто-то по-дурацки тычет горящим косяком в живот, а кто-то – в душу. Лишь бы только осознал и исправился.  
А теперь, когда Джулиан вернулся не один, Шкипер терзался вдобавок и ревностью, а сознаться в этом даже себе не мог. Рядовой заметил, что Шкипер от этих треволнений немного осунулся, скулы у него стали выпирать, между густых темных бровей залегла хмурая морщинка, а синие глаза стали злыми и горькими, хотя вообще-то у Шкипера было огромное доброе сердце и незлобивая натура.

Только и Джулиан, пусть он иногда и вел себя шумно и взбалмошно, тоже был хорошим парнем. Пусть у него и были какие-то странные наклонности, но Джулиан не заслуживал, чтобы его так жестоко били наотмашь словами. Да еще кто! Шкипер, в которого Джулиан был влюблен по самые уши. Рядовой это точно знал; все знали, у кого были глаза на месте, и кто не успевал убежать от Джулиана, потому что тот о своей любви не молчал. И как у Шкипера только язык повернулся?!

Он моргнул и понял, что Марти и Алекс уже каким-то образом скатились к обсуждению романтики.  
\- Что? – спросил Рядовой, покрутив головой. – Чего-чего?  
\- Ты способен на романтичный поступок? – спросил Алекс.  
\- Наверное, - подумав, сказал Рядовой.  
Он поглядел на Рико и застенчиво спросил:  
\- Я же способен?  
\- Да, - успокоил его тот. – Способен.  
\- Тебя я и спрашивать не буду, амиго, - фыркнул Марти, поглядев на Рико с насмешкой. – По тебе и так все понятно.  
\- А вот и неправда, - обиделся за Рико Рядовой. – Котик очень романтичен!  
\- Да? – удивился Марти. - И в чем это выражается? Он тебе букеты из селедки дарит?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Рядовой. – Такого не было.  
\- Ну вот! – заявил Марти с таким апломбом, что даже Алекс захохотал.

Рико покрутил головой, что-то ища взглядом. Потом встал, погладил Рядового по макушке, и подошел к большому пианино, приставленному к дальней стене. На этом пианино, на памяти Рядового, никто не играл, оно было накрыто большой белой вязаной салфеткой, а разве что в стеклянной вазе регулярно менялись цветы. Рико переставил вазу, стащил салфетку, поглядел на какого-то парня, и тот моментально слез со стула.

\- Да ладно, - изумленно сказал Марти. – Ты шутишь?  
В шумном ресторанчике стало очень тихо, прямо до звона в ушах. Рядовой сглотнул. Он глазам своим не верил. Рико устроился на стуле, поднял крышку пианино, с хрустом размял пальцы и начал наигрывать, сначала тихо и медленно, но потом уверенно и ловко. Он не смотрел ни на кого, но Рядовой знал – это для него. Рико играет для него «К Элизе». Это был самый романтичный поступок, который для него делали за всю его жизнь. Рядовой вцепился в край стола повлажневшими от пота пальцами. Он с таким шоком и удивлением смотрел на своего мужчину, что и не замечал, как Марти и Алекс глядят на его с улыбками. Их, видимо, забавлял его одуревший вид. Да и Ковальски поглядел на него и усмехнулся.

Рядовой не замечал никого и ничего, кроме широкой, гордой спины, обтянутой жилеткой. Он смотрел, как двигаются мускулистые руки, привыкшие резать и рубить, привыкшие причинять ему боль и ласкать его до умопомрачения. Руки сильные, грубые и нежные одновременно. Хвост, стянутый на затылке резинкой, скрутился темно-русой змейкой на черной ткани. Рядовой собственноручно пару дней назад выбривал Рико виски электробритвой.  
Рико играл, его пальцы быстро и уверенно скользили по клавишам. В тишине было слышно, как позвякивает чья-то вилка и как очень далеко, в океане, перекликаются гудками корабли. Наконец, мелодия смолкла, Рико выпрямился и повернулся, поглядел на Рядового и почти смущенно улыбнулся.  
Аплодисменты грянули громом, но Рико их будто не слышал, он и бровью не повел, просто протянул Рядовому руку. Рядового словно швырнуло к нему, как на канате подтащило. Рико бросил на столик пару купюр и повел дрожащего от волнения Рядового за собой.

\- Ого! – выдохнул Рядовой, когда они вышли. – Ого!  
\- Впечатлен? – улыбнулся Рико.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что умеешь! – пробормотал Рядовой.  
\- Так ты не спрашивал, - сказал Рико. – Умею.  
Рядовой заметил темную подворотню и потащил Рико туда, словно на привязи.  
\- Ты что творишь? – удивился тот.  
\- Заткнись и целуй меня! – почти рыча, приказал Рядовой. – Сейчас же!

Рико и упрашивать не надо было, он прижал Рядового к кирпичной стене, почти распял, и принялся жестоко, жадно целовать в губы и щеки. Рядовой, задыхался от возбуждения. Наверное, глинтвейн был крепковат, а может на него так подействовал вид Рико за пианино. Давно у него уже так голова не шла кругом.

Рико зубами ослабил на нем шарф, припал к шее, оставляя засосы и легкие укусы на горле и ключицах. Рядовой освободил руки и принялся лихорадочно расстегивать ремень на чужих штанах. Рико хмыкнул, оторвался и вгляделся в его порозовевшее лицо. Должно быть, он понял все без слов, потому что повернул Рядового лицом к стене и нажал между лопаток. Рядовой трясущимися руками приспустил брюки и раздвинул ноги, насколько мог. Рико порылся по карманам, вытащил одноразовый пакетик смазки, надорвал и выдавил гель себе на член. Рядовой прикрыл глаза, ноги у него дрожали, земля буквально качалась, словно началось землетрясение.

Он вскрикнул, когда Рико жестко подхватил его бедра и с силой насадил на себя. Рико зажал широкой ладонью ему рот, крепко взял за бедро и принялся трахать так жестоко и порывисто, словно Рядовой был не его любимым, ненаглядным, драгоценным мальчиком, а какой-то случайной портовой потаскушкой, снятой за десятку. Рядовой так возбудился, что у него едва кровь не закапала носом, он уперся локтем в стену, чтобы уберечь лицо, и торопливо задвигал ладонью по члену.  
Рико не заботился о его комфорте, таскал за бедро, насаживал до корня и резко вынимал, пару раз выходил, чтобы снова с силой втолкнуться. Рядовой каждый раз приподнимался на цыпочки, ощущая, что еще чуть-чуть – и он сдуреет от дикого возбуждения и наслаждения, что накатывало волнами.

Он что-то слабо пискнул и укусил Рико за пальцы. Рико в отместку освободил его рот и больно схватил за отросшие волосы на затылке, заставляя вытянуться в струнку и запрокинуть лицо.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Рядовой. – Ох, да! Выдери меня, пожалуйста!  
Рико ухмыльнулся и притиснул его к стене так, что Рядовой оцарапал щеку. Он был такой маленький и такой нетрезвый, а Рико – такой большой и сильный, их силы были просто несоизмеримы.  
Наконец Рико поймал обе его руки, заломил за спину, сжав своей лапищей оба запястья Рядового, и задвигался издевательски медленно. У Рядового в глазах потемнело. Он попытался что-то сказать, но Рико держал ленивый темп и неспешно входил в него, растягивая подладившуюся к его размеру чувствительную дырку. Еще и пальцы сжал на руках Рядового, наверняка оставив синяки.  
\- Ты! – мучительно выдохнул Рядовой, шатаясь на цыпочках. – Ты-ы-ы…

\- Что я? – спросил Рико, пытаясь отдышаться. – Малой, ты не замерз?  
\- Какое там, - вяло ответил Рядовой. – Мне жарко! А ты садист!  
\- Да? – удивился Рико. – Что тебя не устраивает, детка?  
Он на всякий случай потрогал лоб Рядового и заботливо замотал шарфик на истерзанном горле.  
\- Меня все устраивает, - честно сказал Рядовой. – Подожди минутку, меня ноги не держат.  
Он прислонился к стене, понадеявшись, что не влезет брюками или длинным свитером в собственную же сперму. Рико всмотрелся в его лицо, погладил по горячей щеке.

\- Да ты весь пылаешь, - сказал он взволнованно. – Ну-ка пойдем домой живо!  
Рядовой отмахнулся от него. У него все плыло перед глазами, а в животе было легко и пусто, словно он проглотил большой воздушный шарик.  
\- Ты совсем расклеился, мелкий, - покачал головой Рико, подхватил его на руки, устроил удобнее, равномерно распределив вес, и понес по пустой, туманной улице.  
Рядовой прижался щекой к его твердой груди и время от времени приоткрывал глаза, когда Рико проходил под фонарями, которые выплывали из белой мглы, и пропадали, стоило отойти от них на несколько ярдов.

\- Малой, ты что заболел? – спросил Рико. – Не пугай меня, карасик.  
\- Я просто немножко перемерз, - сонно ответил Рядовой, которому было как раз хорошо и приятно. – Не переживай.  
\- Ну да, ты же так меня успокоил, - фыркнул Рико, свернув в их переулок.  
Он перебросил Рядового себе на плечо, обошел дом и открыл дверь черного хода.

На темной кухне обнаружился Шкипер, полуголый и грустный. Он вскинул бровь, заметив Рядового, что болтался на плече Рико, словно утренний улов рыбака, но тут же потерял интерес и помрачнел. Рядовой тоже огорчился, заметив перед Шкипером пустой стакан, а на столе полупустую бутылку мескаля. Вот, в самом деле, не хватало только, чтобы Шкипер еще сдуру в какую-нибудь бойню сунулся.

\- Гони горчицу, - требовательно сказал Рико.  
\- Зачем? – равнодушно спросил Шкипер.  
Мыслями он был где-то далеко, да и вообще, выглядел каким-то отстраненным и потухшим.  
\- Малой приболел, - пояснил Рико. – Суну его в ванну.  
\- А, - ответил Шкипер, которому было заметно наплевать и на Рядового, и на Рико, и на ванну, и вообще на все на свете. – В шкафу над раковиной погляди.  
Рико сунулся туда, нашел желтый пакет и понес Рядового наверх, в ванную комнату.

\- Рико, - тихо позвал Рядовой, отмокая в горячей воде. – Надо что-то делать.  
\- С чем? – спросил Рико, сидя на полу под ванной, на коврике, словно верный пес, и поглаживая его свешенную руку.  
\- Да со Шкипером же, - сказал Рядовой. – Ну ты видишь, какой он? А ты говорил, он бухать не станет…  
\- Так это он еще ничего, держится, - помолчав, сказал Рико. – А что ты с ним сделаешь? Что ты предлагаешь? Джулиана за волосы притащить к нему или что?  
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Рядовой. – Нет, за волосы не надо… неужели Джулиан по нему совсем не скучает?  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Рико. – Мне на Джулиана наплевать, малыш. Перестань нервничать.  
\- Не могу! – рассердился Рядовой. – Мне Шкипера жалко, он такой несчастный…  
\- Ну так и не надо было вести себя, как ублюдок, - вдруг сказал Рико, чего Рядовой от него не ожидал. – Но вообще перестань совать свой симпатичный нос в чужие беды, малой. Всем не поможешь. И тут ты точно ничего не поделаешь.  
Рядовой вздохнул и согласился.

Рико завернул его в большое полотенце, подхватил и понес в комнату, но Рядовой вывернулся, тихонько подошел к лестнице и перегнулся через перила, вглядываясь в тусклый полумрак. На кухне горела только небольшая лампа над раковиной. Шкипер сидел над полупустым стаканом, сгорбившись и сверкая совершенно больными синими глазами, в мертвой тишине это выглядело страшновато. В его позе, в силуэте его мощных покатых плеч была такая безнадега и такая горечь, что чувствительного Рядового даже подташнивать начало, настолько от Шкипера фонило беспомощным отчаянием и горестным недоумением человека, не привыкшего до этого сдаваться и столкнувшимся с таким горем, которое ничем нельзя поправить.  
Рядовой даже вздрогнул, когда Рико мягко, но решительно обнял его за плечи и увел в спальню.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Шкип! – громко позвал Рико.  
Шкипер всего пару раз в жизни слышал у него такую интонацию. В прошлый раз такой оклик закончился тем, что после этого Рико перерезали горло. Шкипер выронил футболку и моментально отправился на зов, столкнувшись в дверях чужой спальни с Ковальски, таким же сонным и встревоженным, правда, Ковальски хоть был одет. Спал он, что ли, в рубашке?

Рико, целый и неповрежденный, нашелся на балконе, позади него, встав на цыпочки, стоял совершенно голый Рядовой, заглядывая через его плечо, причем оба смотрели куда-то в сторону особняка Джулиана и совершенно не обращали внимания на наготу юнги. Ковальски подошел к ним, глянул и присвистнул. Шкипер тоже подошел, решительно отодвинув малька, сверху донизу покрытого следами крепких поцелуев, и выглянул.  
У него даже во рту пересохло, когда он понял - что видит и кого.

Окна Рико выходили на океан, но с балкона было видно веранду соседского особняка, причем, обзор попадал как раз в просвет между цветочными горшками с пальмами, поэтому все происходящее было видно отлично.  
Однако молва не соврала: мужик, которого Джулиан притащил, был огромный. Высокий, но худой Джулиан болтался в его ручищах, как сельдяной король, и негромко вскрикивал разбитым ртом. От очередного удара сочные капли крови взметнулись веером. Джулиан вскрикнул, повел глазами, - и желтым, и красным, залитым кровоподтеком, - и заметил их, стоящих напротив. Его затравленное, измученное лицо изменилось, став пустым. Он поднял дрожащую ладонь, с содранными, красно-коричневыми корочками на костяшках, и зажал себе рот, содрогнулся, получив сильный удар в живот, и согнулся пополам.

Шкипер повернулся и пошел вниз, даже забыв одеться. Его гнала такая ярость, что он все на свете забыл, и даже на Рико, который его догнал, посмотрел со свирепой злобой. Однако полуголый Рико и сам выглядел взъерошенным и кипящим от ярости. На Джулиана ему было наплевать, ему просто не нравилось бессмысленное насилие, не имеющее конкретной цели и не предполагающее финальное обоюдное удовольствия. Его внутренний садист был оскорблен таким бесцельным расходом драгоценного ресурса в виде молоденьких хорошеньких мальчиков. У Ковальски и вовсе не было повода спасать Джулиана, но он пошел, потому что был частью команды. И только Рядовой припозднился, должно быть, штаны натягивал, но догнал их уже на улице.

\- Вернись обратно, - не оборачиваясь, жестко сказал ему Рико.  
\- Нахуй иди! - рявкнул Рядовой. – Там мой друг!  
Рико обернулся к нему, но заметил его решительное лицо и горящие синим огнем глаза, бейсбольную биту на плече, и промолчал.

Шкипер даже не притормозил перед деревянной дверью с витражами, так пнул ее, что дверное полотно треснуло, вывернувшись из косяков. Дверь влетела внутрь, витражи разбились, цветные стекляшки разлетелись по полу, вторая половина повисла на уцелевшей петле и жалобно заскрипела. Шкипер, дрожа от ярости, поднялся по лестнице, прошел через спальню Джулиана, развороченную, захламленную, и вышел на веранду, слыша позади себя тихий перестук ног. Его ребята не отставали.

На веранде было солнечно и ветрено, с океана дул прохладный муссон. Шкипер краем глаза заметил, что Джулиан отползает в сторону, к парапету, скорчившись и зажимая голову руками. Мужик… этот болгарин, Соня, был здоровым, как медведь. И таким же вонючим. И таким же злющим. Но и Шкипер добродушием вовсе не пылал. Он был так зол, что мог убить голыми руками.  
Ему даже удобно оказалось – он вложил всю силу в удар и так въебал в открытое выпирающее пузо, что мужик крякнул и сложился пополам. Шкипер добавил по заросшей рыжей бородой морде, с вибрирующим наслаждением ощутив, как шатаются под его кулаком зубы и лопаются десна. Он врезал еще раз, перебрасывая болгарина Рико, тот хищно оскалился и тоже ударил, даже не поморщился, сбив костяшки до крови.  
Ковальски в драку не полез, а склонился над Джулианом и попытался его поднять. Джулиан закричал от боли и страха, Шкипер отвлекся на него и пропустил момент, когда мужик очухался и попытался его достать. Морда у него была разбитая, по коричнево-рыжей щетине текла кровь, глаз залило кровоподтеком. Шкипер только успел отступить от замаха кулаком, и тут что-то грохнуло с деревянным треском – это вмешался Рядовой.

Шкипер на несколько секунд потерял дар речи, настолько чудно было видеть озверевшего малька. Откуда только вылезло! Рядовой еще и ухмылялся страшно и зубасто, словно не человека забивал насмерть, а… ну отбивал мясо для бифштексов, к примеру. Даже Рико проняло – он глядел на юнгу, приоткрыв рот. Шкипер, кстати, впервые заметил, что зубки у милашки Рядового в самом деле остренькие, а улыбка может быть жестокой. Рико моргнул, в его глазах появилось восхищение на грани с обожанием, ну будто готов был на Рядового молиться.  
Они с Рядовым в этот момент вообще стали ужасно похожи, прямо две акулы, большая и маленькая, оба злые, с безумными глазами и острыми профилями. Темные волосы Рядового, растрепанные с утра, разметались кудряшками во все стороны. Ну прямо свирепый голубоглазый волчонок!

Шкипер хотел было вмешаться, но потом решил, что Рядовой заслужил право собственными руками поквитаться. Мальчишка был достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы трахаться, ну значит, мог уже и убивать не для самозащиты, а по велению души. Нельзя, да и глупо, уберегать юнгу от взросления всю жизнь, тем более, что он стал частью их опасной и авантюрной жизни.  
Шкипер оставил их развлекаться и присел на корточки перед Джулианом, которого осматривал Ковальски. Вернее, пытался осмотреть, потому что Джулиан реагировал на каждое прикосновение криком или стоном. Никогда еще Шкипер не видел его в таком состоянии. Никогда еще он так себя не ненавидел за тупость и бездействие.

Джулиан поглядел на него зрячим глазом, другой заплыл кровоподтеком. Из разорванной губы лилась кровь. Шкипер увидел синяки на его шее и руках и вспомнил, о чем говорил Морис – это точно были плохие следы, побои, а вовсе не последствия страсти.

\- Он вас убьет, - булькнул Джулиан, у которого кровь потекла и носом. – Он вас всех прикончит.  
Он, кажется, начал бредить, выглядел больным и отстраненным вообще от всего, что происходило.  
Шкипер оглянулся и заметил, что туша на полу больше не шевелится, а Рядовой в окровавленной футболке, выжидающе ходит кругами, облизывается и помахивает битой. Совсем обезумел мальчик. Рико наблюдал за ним с гордостью и вожделением. Нашли время кокетничать!

\- Пора кончать, - коротко сказал Ковальски.  
Шкипер кивнул, оставил их, подошел к туше, схватил за грудки и потащил к балкону. Рико помог ему, хотя Шкипер в его помощи не особо нуждался. До воды было не менее шести ярдов, дно просматривалось глубоко внизу, под мусором, прибитым прибоем. Шкипер вышвырнул туда болгарина и обтряхнул ладони, услышав громкий удар о воду и плеск.

\- Он вернется, - пробормотал Джулиан, раскачиваясь. – Он точно вернется. Соня будет очень зол. Очень зол. Очень, очень зол.  
\- Ой-ей, - проговорил Рядовой, рассматривая его. – Джулиан, ты как?  
\- А сам не видишь? – огрызнулся Ковальски. – Плохо ему.  
\- Сделай что-нибудь, - потребовал Рядовой.  
Ковальски, что было крайне редким случаем, грязно выругался и послал Рядового туда, куда тот явно еще не попадал. Рядовой нахмурился, утер кровь с лица, размазав ее сильнее. Рико забрал у него биту и закинул между цветочными горшками, схватил мальца за волосы и притянул к себе, огладил его загорелые плечи. Рядовой улыбнулся, но уже своей привычной, застенчивой и дружелюбной улыбкой.

Шкипер снова присел перед Джулианом, осторожно привлек его к себе и попытался взять на руки. Голубая закрытая футболка задралась, Шкипер тоже выругался, увидев еще больше следов. Он не видел ни одного синяка, который можно было бы оставить в порыве страсти, это все были последствия регулярного битья.

\- Как ты в это впутался? – с горечью спросил он у Джулиана, подняв его на руки, словно молодую жену.  
Джулиан простонал, голова у него запрокинулась.  
\- Давай его к нам? – предложил Ковальски. – Мне надо его осмотреть нормально.  
\- Мелмана тоже позовешь, - приказал Шкипер.  
Ковальски не обиделся. У него-то специализация была больше калечить, чем лечить, а у Мелмана - наоборот.  
\- Он вернется, - бормотал Джулиан, худющий и измученный. – Он вернется, он меня убьет… он меня прикончит.  
\- Он не вернется, - попытался успокоить его Шкипер.  
Джулиан поглядел на него, его взгляд на какую-то секунду обрел разумность.  
\- Вернется, - сказал он так твердо, что Шкипер пожалел, что в самом деле не перерезал болгарину горло, чтобы наверняка.  
Джулиан начал плакать, слезы у него были розовые, они смешивались с кровью и стекали Шкиперу на грудь.

\- Не бойся, - тихо сказал Шкипер. – Я тут Рико оставлю, он разберется.  
Рико кивнул.  
\- А может не стоит Мелмана звать? – спросил Рядовой, вышагивая рядом с ним, то и дело касаясь ладонью щиколотки Джулиана. – Не стоит, чтобы Джулиана таким видели.  
\- Не тявкай! – оборвал его Шкипер. – Мелман врач.  
\- Сплетни пойдут, - проговорил Рядовой.  
\- Когда он тебя штопал – ты что-то не пищал, - заметил Ковальски.  
Рядовой стушевался.  
\- Джулиан, - позвал он, вдруг кое-что сообразив. – А зачем ты серьги снял?  
Джулиан ничего не ответил, вжимаясь разбитым лицом в плечо Шкипера, а тот осознал, что на Джулиане действительно нет ни его вечных побрякушек, ни серег, не браслетов, ни колечек, вообще ничего из того, что тот обожал таскать. Да и одет он бледно и скучно, по сравнению со своими привычными тряпками-раздевашками. Рядовой сглотнул, тоже, видимо, пришел к выводу, что дело плохо и спрашивать о таком не стоило.

Шкипер уложил Джулиана на свою кровать и позволил медицинскому совету в лице Ковальски и сонного с утра Мелмана заняться пациентом. Сам он бродил по кухне вперед-назад, не находя себе ни места, ни покоя. В том, что Джулиан был отделан в мясо, была его вина, и только его. Одно дело, если Джулиан его не хотел видеть, разлюбил, разочаровался в нем. И совсем другое – если все это время его били и взаперти держали. А Морис ведь предупреждал! А он не поверил! Все поверили, а он – нет.  
Такого легкомысленного, инфантильного большого ребенка, как Джулиан, нельзя было отпускать одного. Нельзя было так с ним обращаться, что он в самом деле сбежал из своего же дома, лишь бы очутиться подальше, и связался там с каким-то бандитом на свою голову.  
Вот к чему привела его тупость! Его жестокость! Он был виноват, не Джулиан, не Морис, никто вообще, только он, Шкипер.

Шкипер не сдержался и так грохнул кулаком в стену, что на синей краске остался кровавый след. Разбитые костяшки отозвались острой болью, но Шкипера это не остановило. Он грохнул еще раз и еще, пока не сумел взять себя в руки.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Ковальски, появившись на пороге, снимая латексные перчатки. – Иди поговори с ним, он, вроде, опомнился.  
Шкипер прошел мимо него, кивнул Мелману и зашел в спальню, плотно закрыв дверь. Джулиан сидел на кровати, безучастно глядя в стену. Губу ему зашили и заклеили, кровоподтек под глазом тоже перестал выглядеть так страшно. Но Шкипер все равно испугался – тихий, сломленный Джулиан выглядел ужасно. Не походил он на опомнившегося.  
Шкипер присел рядом, осторожно взял его ободранную ладошку в свои лапищи, нежно погладил пальцы и заметил, что ногти у Джулиана коротко подстрижены и не накрашены. Ну ничего ровным счетом не осталось от прежнего Джулиана.

\- Почему ты никому не сказал? – вырвалось у Шкипера почти против его воли. – Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Джулиан поглядел на него потухшим взглядом. Лицо у него было обдолбанное, расслабленное и какое-то равнодушное.  
\- А кто вступится за шлюху, на которой клейма поставить негде? – спросил Джулиан. – Кому надо впрягаться? Тебе?  
Он хохотнул, но невесело и безжизненно. Вернул Шкиперу его слова, значит. Шкипер даже задохнулся, так ему больно за Джулиана стало.

\- Мне, - тихо сказал он. – Ты же мой.  
Джулиан безразлично отвернулся от него, не слушая, лег лицом к стене и подтянул колени к подбородку, сворачиваясь, как маленький несчастный осьминоженька. Такой был разбитый, отчужденный и одинокий, что Шкипер не нашелся, что ему сказать. Джулиан был сломан, и словами его нельзя было починить обратно.

Шкипер осторожно накрыл его своим покрывалом и вернулся на кухню. Заметался, как тигр в клетке, испытывая неописуемое желание побиться головой о стену. Ему в руки однажды по какому-то необычайному везению влетела райская птаха, яркая и шумная, а он, идиот, вышвырнул эту волшебную птицу в окно, в самый шторм, где это чудо, конечно, сломало себе крылья. Испугался своей растущей привязанности, струсил, как жалкая тряпка. Побоялся связываться с Джулианом, а Джулиан без присмотра так вляпался, что и непонятно, как его теперь вытащить.  
Шкипер снова треснул кулаком в стену и выругался, когда острая боль прошибла руку до локтя. Он с отчаянием вцепился себе в волосы и зажмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что теперь делать и как спасать Джулиана.

\- А он прав, - вдруг сказал Рико, появившись на пороге бесшумной тенью. – Я проверил, тела нет.  
Шкипер вздрогнул.  
\- Да? – переспросил он и быстро утер глаза.  
\- Да – подтвердил зашедший следом Рядовой, жующий зеленое яблоко. – Но мы разберемся.  
Он так и не сменил окровавленную футболку со сказочными лошадками-поняшками.  
\- Хер там, - буркнул Шкипер. – Ты остаешься тут.  
\- Что? – возмутился Рядовой. – Но я хочу…  
\- Мало ли чего ты хочешь, - оборвал его Шкипер. – Остаешься тут, присматриваешь за Джулианом и помогаешь Ковальски с магазином.  
\- А вы? – спросил Рядовой, прищурившись.  
\- А вот мы как раз разберемся, - фыркнул Шкипер и поглядел на Рико.  
Тот кивнул. Потом снял со стены свой тесак и убрал его в чехол, закинул себе на плечо.

Шкипер не стал ничем вооружаться, он и так был зол, как черт. Рядовой на секунду задержал Рико, поймав за плечо, встал на цыпочки и поцеловал в губы, чувственно и нежно.

\- Найдите этого урода и убейте к хуям, - пожелал Рядовой.  
Рико кивнул и поцеловал его в ответ. Шкипер вспомнил, какой уставший и несчастный Джулиан остался в его комнате, и ощутил под языком горечь. Ему даже поцелуя не перепало, не заслуживал он поцелуев. Пинка он заслуживал, и по морде, как этот болгарин, Шкипер-то был виноват не меньше.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он резковато. – Потом миловаться будете.  
Рико неохотно оторвался от Рядового и пошел за ним так просто и легко, словно на прогулку вышел, а не вершить, ебана мать, правосудие.

 

\- Надо бы позвонить Виталию, - буркнул Рико, пытаясь вымыть кровь из-под обломанных ногтей.  
Это были его первые слова за несколько часов, Рико всегда делал это молча, даже когда упивался чужим страданием.  
\- Сами справимся, - ответил Шкипер.  
Он, не стесняясь, наполнил огромную ванну Джулиана горячей водой, разделся и забрался туда. Вода покраснела, но Шкипер не обратил на это внимания. У него ныли ребра, которые помял болгарин.  
Рико поглядел на него, скинул тельняшку и уселся напротив, поджав ноги. Вокруг него вода тоже побурела, закручиваясь водоворотами. Рико дышал с присвистом, он здорово стукнулся головой; длинный, но неглубокий порез на его руке припух. Шкипер утомленно прикрыл глаза.  
Болгарин, как и предсказывал Джулиан, не желал так просто расставаться с жизнью, сражался до последнего вздоха, как разъяренный медведь.

Шкипер все-таки поглядел на Рико, а тот ответил мрачным взглядом. Хоть они и сидели вдвоем, голышом, в одной ванне – пидорасни тут не было, в этом Шкипер был уверен на все сто процентов. Они просто так устали и заебались, что на приличия уже и сил не осталось. Тяжелое это дело – лишать жизни человека, который не хочет умирать.

\- Спасибо, братан, - буркнул Шкипер и протянул Рико кулак. – Помог.  
Рико легонько стукнул поверх своим кулаком и осклабился. Шкипер промыл сбитые костяшки в горячей воде, потер вытатуированные на коже якорьки.

\- Пиздец, сколько в этом дерьме крови было, - буркнул он, рассматривая розовую воду в ванне.  
Рико кивнул и потрогал ссадину на выбритом виске, зашипел и выругался.

\- А может и позвонить Виталию? - задумчиво сказал Шкипер. – Что-то мне не улыбается прятать пакеты по всему городу.  
\- За ним должок, - кивнул Рико и выбрался из ванны. – Он поможет.  
Он схватил первое попавшееся полотенце и принялся вытираться. Розовая вода стекала с его тела ручейками. Шкипер тоже выбрался и оглянулся – ванна Джулиана выглядела так, словно в ней искупали зарезанного поросенка, несколько флаконов упали в воду и плавали на поверхности, как непотопляемые тиликумы.

\- Не хочу я связываться с Секретом, - вздохнул Шкипер. – От него потом одни проблемы.  
\- Я не сказал «Секрет», - заметил Рико. – Я сказал «Виталий». С Секретом я дел не имею.  
Шкипер ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ух, какой ты принципиальный, компадре! - сказал он. – Тебе не похер, с каким криминалом иметь дело, а, товарищ акула? Они ж все повязаны.  
\- Не похер, - спокойно ответил Рико. - Виталий нормальный, хоть и на всю голову больной, а Секрет - самовлюбленное говно. И меня бесит его британский акцент!  
Шкипер хохотнул и одобрительно хлопнул Рико по плечу.

\- Надо бы сообразить, где тут у них стиральная машина, - сказал он. – Если мы прямо так пойдем посреди бела дня – это будет такое феерическое палево, что ни Виталий, ни Секрет не отмажут.  
\- Позвони Ковальски, - посоветовал Рико. – Пусть притащит чего-нибудь из шмоток. Или пусть спросит у Джулиана, где тут у них что.  
Шкипер фыркнул.  
\- Джулиан понятия не имеет, что такое стиральная машина, - сказал он. – И чем она отличается от газовой плиты.  
Он погрустнел, вспомнив пустой взгляд Джулиана и его осунувшееся, бледное лицо.  
\- Я лучше Мориса предупрежу, что у них тут немного…  
\- … засрано, - закончил Морис, стоя на пороге.  
Даже Рико выругался, не ждал он такого эффектного появления.

\- Это не страшно, - спокойно сказал Морис. - Этот погром уберут.  
Он оглядел их цепких взглядом.  
\- Целы?  
\- Как видишь, - пожал плечами Шкипер и охнул, потому что от этого движения ребра снова заныли.  
\- Ковальски там вам передал одежду, - сообщил Морис.  
\- Сообразительный пиздюк, - одобрительно сказал Рико.  
\- Мужик мыслит на совершенно ином уровне, - поддакнул Шкипер. – Морис, может, ты придумаешь, куда деть пакеты?  
\- Пакеты с чем? – спросил Морис, но тут же изменился в лице, сообразив. - Сколько?  
\- Много, - вздохнул Шкипер. – По-умному, надо раскидать их по городу так, чтобы не всплыло никогда.  
Морис задумался.  
\- А Секрету вы звонить не хотите? – догадался он.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Шкипер.  
Рико молча покачал головой.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Морис. – Да, я придумаю что-нибудь.

Шкипер оделся, но обуться не смог, помятые ребра ныли, когда он пытался наклониться. Видимо, домой придется топать босиком.

\- Как Джулиан? – спросил он у Мориса.  
\- Плохо, - ответил тот. – Сам увидишь.  
Шкипер закусил ус. Рико забрал отчищенный и отмытый тесак, - об оружии он заботился в первую очередь, - спрятал его в кожух.  
И они медленно, устало пошатываясь, побрели в свой магазин.


	13. Chapter 13

Две недели Шкипер ежедневно таскался к соседям и две недели подряд терпеливо выслушивал от Мориса: «Джулиан не хочет тебя видеть». Во всем остальном Морис вел себя мягче, охотно рассказывал, как Джулиан себя чувствует и что он поделывает. Но Шкипера не пускал. Шкипер и не решился ломиться без спроса, он подозревал, что на этот раз Джулиан действительно не будет ему рад. Он мог только надеяться и верить, что Джулиан когда-нибудь смягчится.

Последний их разговор вышел дурацким и каким-то бессмысленным. Джулиан лежал на его кровати, накрывшись одеялом до ушей, лицом к стенке. Морис и Рядовой уговаривали его отправиться домой, но Джулиан их даже не слушал. Он пошевелился, лишь когда Шкипер, уставший, словно всю ночь уголь в порту разгружал, вернулся.  
\- Вы поговорили с Соней? – спросил Джулиан, поглядывая на него заплывшим глазом. – Он больше не придет?  
Шкипер уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить честно, но тут же поймал взгляд Мориса, предупреждающий и острый. «Попробуй только макнуть Джулиана в это дерьмо», - предупредил его Морис без слов.  
\- Да, мы поговорили, - неловко ответил Шкипер. – Он… уехал. Больше он тебя не потревожит.  
Рядовой вдруг расплылся в своей новой, страшноватой усмешке, акуленыш этакий. Он-то все прекрасно понял, верил в своего мужика.

Джулиан сел и откинул одеяло, обнял себя руками, густо покрытыми синяками.  
\- Я хочу домой, - сказал он Морису, больше не обращая на Шкипера никакого внимания.  
\- Конечно, - спохватился тот. – Пойдем, Джулиан.  
Рядовой тоже обнял его, помогая подняться. Джулиан вцепился ему в шею, застонал и выпрямился. Потом, через несколько минут, Рядовой вернулся, лицо у него было потрясенное и восхищенное.  
\- Вы что там делали? – спросил он, моргая голубыми глазищами. – Там же все вверх ногами!  
\- Ну вот иди и спроси, что мы там делали, - огрызнулся Шкипер, которому страшно хотелось надраться, потом упасть мордой в подушку и отрубиться. Рядовой поджал губы и ушел искать Рико. На этом все и закончилась.

С утра было ветрено, но через Фриско прокатился шторм и умчался дальше, закутав город в густой сырой туман. У Шкипера ныла разбитая рука, хоть костяшки уже и обтянуло новой розовой кожей. Он сунул в рот сигару, намотал на шею шарф и решил прогуляться к соседям, надеясь услышать от Мориса какие-нибудь новости.  
Однако стоило ему выйти на улицу, как он увидел Джулиана. Тот был сам на себя не похож: в черном длинном тренче, с завязанными на затылке волосами, грустный и какой-то бесцветный. Правда, и синяки с его хорошенькой мордочки сошли, даже губа поджила.

Джулиан заметил его и вздрогнул, попытался мышкой юркнуть в машину. Шкипер поторопился и поймал дверь, не дав ей захлопнуться.  
\- Куда это ты собрался? – хмуро спросил он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выковырять Джулиана из салона, как орешек из скорлупы.  
\- Уезжаю, - пискнул оттуда Джулиан.  
\- Куда? – настойчиво спросил Шкипер, который решил, что на этот раз он просто схватит Джулиана в охапку и не отпустит, а то с того станется притащить какого-нибудь викинга, африканского баскетболиста или мексикоса после отсидки, или еще кого. Заебешься разбираться со всеми охочими до лемурьего тела.

\- По делам! - заявил Джулиан, затравленно поглядывая медовыми глазами.  
\- Тогда я тобой скатаюсь, - заявил Шкипер, неожиданно даже для себя, и сел рядом.  
Джулиан растерялся, забился в угол салона, но не прогнал его, так что водитель, не дождавшись никаких указаний, завел машину. Джулиан упрямо смотрел в сторону, Шкипер видел только остренький профиль со вздернутым носиком. Удивительно, что Джулиану не сломали нос - у таких мудаков, как покойный Соня, это было первейшее дело.

\- Почему он тебя бил? – спросил он. – Просто так? За пидорство?  
\- Да, - ответил Джулиан.  
Шкипер заметил, что тот вернул сережку в бровь, но больше ничего не повесил.  
\- А меня ты почему не подпускаешь? – спросил Шкипер. – Что, совсем разлюбил?  
Джулиан резко повернулся к нему и сверкнул глазами. Шкипер прикусил язык, он-то пошутить хотел, а получилось, что он в больное место ткнул.  
\- Да, - ответил Джулиан. – Совсем разлюбил. А будешь меня бесить – назад пешком пойдешь!  
Шкипер замолчал.

Джулиан приказал остановиться у цветочного магазинчика, ушел на несколько минут и вернулся с большим букетом белых лилий. Шкипер уже догадывался, куда они едут, но тут ему совсем неловко стало. Он больше не дергал Джулиана, а когда машина остановилась у кованой ограды кладбища, вышел из машины и подал Джулиану руку, которую тот высокомерно проигнорировал.  
Джулиан на него вообще не посмотрел, а сразу ушел в глубину кладбища, кутаясь в свое черное пальто, и остановился у двойного мраморного надгробия, окруженного кипарисами. Шкипер даже поежился, Джулиан такой удачный день выбрал, чтобы по кладбищам разъезжать – туман, и тишина, и сырость, и абсолютное безлюдье, ну полный набор для скорби.

Он остановился рядом, не мешая Джулиану, и принялся читать, что написано на надгробной доске. Там, конечно, была всякая благостная чепуха в духе «всегда вместе, на том и этом свете». Грустный Джулиан положил на надгробие цветы и задумался, сунув руки в карманы. Шкипер глядел на его серьезное лицо, на согнутые плечи и худую шею, и думал о том, что будь родители Джулиана живы – они бы ему башку отбили за то, что он с их сыном сделал. Хотя, наверное, будь они живы – Джулиан бы вообще не пустил свою жизнь по пизде, а стал бы приличным юным банкиром или каким-нибудь президентом правления.  
Хотя из того, что Шкипер уже о нем знал, он мог сделать вывод, что Джулиан всегда был ребенком избалованным и очень любимым. Так что может быть в том, что он стал таким… ну таким, вертлявым, была и их вина. А может, это все-таки было врожденное, и сделать с этим никто ничего не смог.

 

\- Ты помнишь своих родителей? – спросил Шкипер.  
Джулиан посмотрел на него с удивлением, сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он. – А ты?  
Шкипер отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Отца я вообще не знаю, - сказал он негромко, - а мамку помню очень плохо. Мы ж с парнями все приютские.  
\- Да? – изумился Джулиан и в кои-то веки поглядел на Шкипера мягче.  
\- Ну да, - согласился тот. – Мы же с Ковальски потому на флот и попали по распределению. Но я был постарше, поэтому меня раньше забрали, а с ним я потом встретился.  
Он вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Ковальски был такой смешной, тощая шпингалета, знаешь, с огромными очками и хохолком таким. А Рико к нам чуток позже прибился, через годик.  
Он помолчал.  
\- А про Рядового ты и так знаешь, - закончил он. – Тоже вот сиротинушка.  
Джулиан невольно улыбнулся, но потом помрачнел.

\- Шкипер, ты зачем со мной потащился? – спросил он прямо. – Чего тебе надо? И к чему все эти трогательные байки?  
Шкипер даже растерялся от его агрессивности.  
\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты никуда не влипнешь, - сказал он.  
\- Видишь, не влип, - холодно ответил Джулиан. - Дать тебе денег на такси?  
\- Да что ты на меня злишься? - не выдержал Шкипер. – Что я теперь сделал-то?  
\- Ты меня из себя выводишь, - прищурился Джулиан. – Ты меня использовал как хотел, и выгнал, помнишь? Зачем я тебе теперь?  
\- Ну ошибся я, - неохотно буркнул Шкипер. – Я был неправ. Ты мне нужен. Ты вот обо мне хоть раз думал, пока путешествовал?  
\- Нет! - рявкнул Джулиан.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул Шкипер. – Небось прыгал с хуя на хуй, пока не допрыгался, и вообще обо мне не думал, а я о тебе – каждый день.

Джулиан поморщился, потом размахнулся и влепил ему пощечину.  
\- Валяй, - кивнул Шкипер и вытащил сигару, чтобы тот не обжегся. – Бей на здоровье сколько хочешь. Заслужил.  
\- Не буду! - огрызнулся Джулиан. – Это бестолку! Твою чугунную башку ничего не прошибет.  
\- Я хочу с тобой быть, - твердо сказал Шкипер. – Можешь на меня злиться, но ты ко мне тоже неравнодушен, я же вижу.  
\- А вот и равнодушен! – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Мне вообще на тебя наплевать.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Шкипер. – Поэтому меня по морде лупишь и не подпускаешь к себе, да? Так наплевать, что аж кушать не можешь.  
\- Я отлично кушаю, - рассердился Джулиан. – А тебя знать не хочу!  
Шкипер невольно усмехнулся, так его позабавили детские отмазки Джулиана, и, конечно же, тут же снова схлопотал по физиономии.

\- Как тебе не стыдно, - проговорил он укоризненно. – Тут кладбище все-таки, а ты руки распускаешь.  
Джулиан даже зарычал от злости, и весь покраснел от возмущения. Стал куда больше похож на себя прежнего.  
\- Не злись, лемурло, - миролюбиво сказал Шкипер. – Я тебя просто дразню. Я по тебе соскучился.  
Джулиан недоверчиво посмотрел на него, отвел от лица выбившиеся из хвостика волосы. Шкипер закивал, мол, не вру, правду говорю.

\- Ну и что дальше? – спросил Джулиан. – Чего ты хочешь, Шкипер? Снова по ночам ко мне приходить?  
\- Да я и днем могу, - усмехнулся Шкипер. – Я тебя больше не стесняюсь, Джулиан, и впредь не буду. Видать, ты моя судьба.  
Джулиан даже ротик приоткрыл, нервно облизнул губы и вздохнул.  
\- Ты шутишь, Шкипер? – спросил он ядовито. – Может, ты еще и женишься на мне, а?  
Шкипер вздрогнул.  
\- А без этого никак? – обреченно спросил он. – Тебе вот прямо обязательно дожать меня надо?  
Джулиан скривился.  
\- Ты мне вообще не нужен, - сказал он наконец. – Ты никто, Шкипер, и у тебя ничегошеньки нет, кроме крепкого хуя и вонючей рыбной лавчонки. Так что я запросто найду себе парня в сто раз лучше тебя.  
Шкипер даже отшатнулся. Вот он Джулиана больно пнул – и Джулиан вернул пинок, знал, куда укусить, тварь ехидная.

Джулиан повернулся и пошел к машине, не оглядываясь. Шкипер глядел ему вслед и злился все сильней. Наконец, он догнал того уже за оградой, почти у автомобиля, схватил за рукав и повернул к себе. Джулиан озлобленно поглядел на него, открыл рот, чтобы отругать, но Шкипер не стал слушать.  
Он отбросил сигару в урну, крепко стиснул светлые волосы Джулиана, притянул его к себе и принялся целовать. Джулиан, конечно, тут же начал кусаться, но Шкипер так его сграбастал, что Джулиан и дышать-то мог через раз, лягался, шипел и царапал Шкиперу руку отросшими ноготками. Шкипер целовал его теплые, мягкие губы, пил его дыхание, пахнущее фруктовыми леденцами, и заново вспоминал тепло и вкус его рта. Джулиан перестал пинаться и брыкаться, расслабился и обмяк, ответил на поцелуй, сначала не очень охотно, но потом все энергичней. Освободил одну руку и положил ее на мощный, бритый затылок Шкипера.

\- Ты моя детка, - нежно сказал Шкипер, прервав поцелуй. – Ты…  
Он хотел сказать что-то хорошее, ласковое и романтичное, но Джулиан с такой силой треснул его коленом по яйцам, что Шкипер охнул и согнулся.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - твердо сказал Джулиан, зацелованный и растрепанный. – Я же предупреждал?! Да! Так что назад добирайся, как хочешь.  
\- Я тебя убью сейчас, - хрипло пообещал Шкипер, у которого романтика из мыслей моментально выветрилась.  
Джулиан фыркнул, сел в машину и укатил, а Шкипер остался стоять у кованной черной ограды, в шортах и легких шлепанцах.

Он перевел дыхание, выругался и, прихрамывая, побрел к заливу, примерно прикидывая, что к ночи доберется, если не поймает тачку в этом тихом, пустынном районе города. Правда, на самом деле он добрался куда быстрее, встретил случайно одного из соседей - Мейсона, парня, который работал в полиции. Видимо, в этот паскудный, холодный и туманный день у Мейсона выпала смена патрулировать город. К счастью, тот не стал спрашивать, как Шкипера занесло в противоположный район, и почему он выглядит так, словно вот-вот лопнет от злости. Просто подбросил, пожал руку на прощание и умчался.

Шкипер несколько минут постоял на улице, не зная, что ему теперь предпринять, но потом все-таки, стиснув челюсти, зашагал к особняку. Не думал же Джулиан, что ему такой поступок спустят с рук? Или что от Шкипера можно отделаться одним пинком? Моряки не из таковских!

Однако, когда ему открыл Морис, Шкипер немного приуныл. Выходило, что он снова вернулся в замкнутый круг с «Джулиан не хочет тебя видеть», и придется караулить и поджидать за углом, чтобы поговорить, или в окно к нему лезть, раз уж в дверь гонят.

\- Джулиан уехал, - сказал Морис. – В какой-то клуб умотал. Шкипер, ну как ты ухитряешься?  
\- Что ухитряюсь? – устало спросил Шкипер. – Теперь что?  
Морис только головой покачал.  
\- Ночью он вернется, - сказал он. – Я, так и быть, черный ход закрывать не буду, только не очень скандальте.  
Тут Шкипер невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Так ты смирился, а? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
\- Лучше ты, чем какой-нибудь очередной бандит, - откровенно сказал Морис. – Ты хоть всегда на виду.  
Шкипер помолчал.

\- А Джулиан сказал что-нибудь? – спросил он неловко. – Когда вернулся, что-нибудь про меня говорил?  
\- Да только про тебя и трещал, - улыбнулся Морис. – Направо и налево ядом плевался, так тебя костерил… я уж понял, что вы снова свиделись.  
\- Ну как мне ему угодить? – огорчился Шкипер. – Что мне сделать, чтобы он счастлив был? Ты же его знаешь, вот скажи мне!  
Морис поглядел на него так странно, что Шкипер прикусил язык.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил он смурно. – Это я так… сам разберусь, в общем.  
\- Шкипер, - позвал его Морис, когда Шкипер повернулся и собирался ухромать домой. – Знаешь, что?  
\- Что? – спросил тот, не оглядываясь.  
\- Гни свою линию, - посоветовал Морис. – Пока у тебя получается действенно. Джулиан даже ожил, ты заметил?  
\- Заметил, - вздохнул Шкипер и потер ширинку. – Как же не заметить.

К ночи потеплело. Ковальски, натянув на всякий случай свитер, прытью умчался к даме своего сердца. Рядовой, ну совсем молоденький в голубой ветровке и узких джинсиках, заботливо замотал горло Рико шарфом, расшитым тюлечками и крабами, и утащил гулять. Шкипер, оставшись в одиночестве, попытался заняться бумажными делами - до утра Джулиана не стоило поджидать, тот, если шлялся, то уж всю ночь напролет. Поэтому Шкипер ужасно удивился, услышав, что в стеклянную дверь кто-то скребется.  
Он почесал затылок, прошел через темный, пустой магазин - и обалдел, увидев на крыльце Джулиана, пьяного в жопу, с размазанной косметикой и такого… как обычно, в общем, в своих откровенных тряпках, в сережках и всяких побрякушках. Джулиан покачивался, но цепко держался за перила и облизнул губы, увидев Шкипера.

\- Чего тебе? – спросил тот, сложив руки на груди.  
Шкипер просто ощутил, что если откроет дверь, то возьмет Джулиана за блудливое горло и задушит до самой смерти. Он тут себе места не находил от своей злосчастной любви, терзался и сердце себе рвал, а Джулиан отправился веселиться, и, судя по его потасканному виду, нашел кучу развлечений на задницу. Помада у него размазалась, на шее темнел засос. Вот же шлюха. Вот же гадина!

\- Я пришел к тебе, - ответил Джулиан, пытаясь сфокусировать мутный взгляд на Шкипере. – Мне больше не интересно тусить.  
Он вдруг сморщился, словно хотел заплакать.  
\- Ты меня испортил, Усатик! – сказал он с претензией. – Мне раньше всегда на вечеринках было весело, а теперь скучно и…  
Шкипер, услышав это ласковое, полузабытое «Усатик», немного смягчился.  
\- Мне с тобой интересней, - с пьяной откровенностью сказал Джулиан. – Я хочу к тебе, морячок.

\- Сколько у тебя хуев сегодня было? – требовательно спросил Шкипер. – Пока до тебя не дошло, что ты ко мне хочешь, а?  
\- Ни одного! - обиделся Джулиан. – Вот зачем ты так обо мне говоришь?  
\- А это у тебя что? – спросил Шкипер, показав на себе, где у Джулиана был засос.  
Джулиан покачнулся, потрогал шею и пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил он честно. – Какой-то дурак хотел меня поцеловать, но я не стал с ним целоваться. Я люблю, когда меня ты целуешь. У тебя усы смешные!

Шкипер помассировал пульсирующие от напряжения виски. А когда он вскинул голову, то увидел, что Джулиан, прижавшись к стеклу, нежно поглаживает его кончиками пальцев. Глаза у Джулиана были пьянющие и нежные, блестели и золотились, как две монеты. Джулиан гладил его лицо через стекло и едва заметно улыбался.

\- Шкипи, - сказал он с нежностью. – Ты часто мне снился. Очень часто.  
Он пошатнулся и едва не свалился со ступенек, Шкипер открыл дверь, схватил его и втащил внутрь. Джулиан заплетался в собственных ногах, висел на нем, как мертвый балласт, и пытался поцеловать Шкипера в шею. Но пах, как и раньше, фруктами и тропическими цветами. Выздоровел, наверное.

Шкипер перебросил его через плечо и потащил наверх, в свою спальню. Свалил на кровать, заботливо снял черные кеды на огромной платформе, и накрыл развалившееся нетрезвое лемурло покрывалом.  
\- Спи, Джулиан, - сказал он мягко. – Давай, закрывай свои распутные глазки и спи.  
\- Я не хочу спать! – требовательно сказал Джулиан. – Я хочу трахаться с тобой!  
\- Утром, - пообещал Шкипер. – Если не передумаешь.  
\- Уса-а-атик, - протянул Джулиан, сморщив нос. – Я себя отлично контролирую! Я знаю, о чем говорю! Я хочу с тобой трахаться! Ты слышишь меня?! Я ужасно хочу с тобой перепихнуться!  
Шкипер только вздохнул. Его принципы запрещали трахать пьяных и бесчувственных барышень, но тут условная барышня прямо сама напрашивалась на хуй запрыгнуть.  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался он. – Но утром чтоб без писка, уговорились?  
Джулиан торопливо закивал и принялся неловко разоблачаться. Шкипер улыбнулся, заметив, что Джулиан везде пирсинг вернул, и в соски, и в пупок, и в член железяк напихал.

\- Только лицом к лицу, ладно? – попросил Джулиан. – Или тебе противно?  
\- С чего бы это мне было противно? – фыркнул Шкипер, пытаясь разыскать резинки и смазку.  
\- Ну тебе было же, - сказал Джулиан. – Когда-то было… может и теперь будет.  
Шкипер помолчал и заметил его взгляд: Джулиан вроде и улыбался, и вел себя легкомысленно, а глаза у него были затравленные и печальные. Если бы он был трезвый – ни за что не показал бы настоящих эмоций, а тут не сумел сдержаться. Наверное, очень истосковался по любви.

Шкипер молча взял полотенце, сходил и намочил его, потом вернулся и несколько минут заботливо умывал Джулиана, стирая с его мордашки размазанную косметику. Джулиан тоже молчал и смотрел почти испуганно.  
\- Вот такого тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Шкипер. – Настоящего. Не бойся меня… Джули.  
Джулиан слабо улыбнулся, расслабился и приоткрыл губы, когда Шкипер поцеловал его.

Шкипер принялся крепко и со вкусом целовать его лицо – веки, щеки, острый подбородок, ушки с крупными сережками, лоб, вздернутый легкомысленный носик и припухающие губы. Джулиан сладко вздыхал и царапал коготками его шею и плечи. Шкипер так соскучился по ощущению этих ногтей на своей коже, по этим приятным, томным звукам, похожим на кошачье мурлыканье.  
Он целовал всего Джулиана безо всякой брезгливости, посасывал его соски с твердыми штангами, искусал за худые бока, потом раздвинул податливые колени и с силой укусил за бедро, возвращая свою метку на место. Джулиан заорал и выгнулся, даже не думая сопротивляться. Наоборот, зарылся ладонью в волосы Шкипера и легонько, одобрительно потрепал. Шкипер решился и осторожно лизнул кончик его члена, соленый и терпкий. Поиграл языком с сережкой в уздечке. Джулиан хрипел, стонал, выгибался и терся спиной о простыню. Ну, на первый раз и того было достаточно.

Шкипер подтянулся выше, торопливо нацепил резинку дрожащими пальцами, густо смазал член и мазнул между ягодиц Джулиана, погладил узенькую, туго сжатую дырочку. Все-таки не соврало лемурло, хранило себя, в жопу никому не давало. Шкипер схватил его повыше локтей, нечаянно оставив синяки, закинул его длиннющие ноги себе на плечи и принялся медленно, по полдюйма за раз, вталкиваться. Не хотел спешить и делать больно, растягивал удовольствие. Джулиан под ним томно вскрикивал и ахал, его когти начали драть всерьез, ну и Шкипер тоже принялся оставлять засосы и следы поцелуев, как всегда любил. Джулиан забился под ним, ноги у него напряглись, ступни вытянулись в носочках, как у балерины, потом пальцы поджались, и на живот Шкиперу плеснуло теплым.

\- Что, сучка, соскучился по хорошей ебле? – спросил Шкипер, не прекращая.  
Джулиан закивал головой, без ропота перевернулся на живот и выставил задницу. Еще хотел, значит. Шкипер обхватил его за бока и подмял под себя. Джулиан принялся мурлыкать в подушку и крутить задницей.

Шкипер заснул, крепко прижав его к себе. Ему один раз даже приснилось, что Джулиан вернулся и лежит рядом. Но тогда он проснулся в одиночестве, и было ему горько и тоскливо. А тут Джулиан лежал рядышком, отобрав подушку, теплый и сонный. И пах он как перебравшая девчонка – цветочным потом и перебродившими фруктами. Шкипер вот, когда перебирал, благоухал таким крепким перегаром, что у самого слезы на глаза наворачивались, а Джулиан даже в таком был девка девкой, сладкий и вкусный. Шкипер притянул его к себе, обняв поперек живота, и заснул, надеясь, что этот долгий и странный день закончится так приятно, без происшествий. И, конечно, ранним утром он проснулся от того, что ему звонко врезали по морде.

Он вскинулся и обалдело посмотрел на Джулиана. Тот метался по комнате, почему-то в одном кроссовке, без шорт, с писькой наголо, но зато в коротком топе по пузо. Джулиан остановился и поглядел на него свирепым взглядом. Косметика у него, оказывается, смылась не вся, тушь осталась разводами на щеках и под глазами. Шкипер рассмотрел свои следы, щедро рассыпанные на загорелом теле Джулиана, хорошие следы, от крепкой любви и самозабвенной ебли, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты, скотина! – рявкнул Джулиан, заметив его ухмылку. – Как ты посмел воспользоваться моим состоянием?  
У Шкипера даже лицо вытянулось.  
\- Я же был невменяем! – крикнул Джулиан. – А ты! Ты меня склонил! Ты… изнасиловал меня!  
Шкипер сел, прикрыв бедра одеялом, и нахохлился, поглядывая на Джулиана мрачно исподлобья. Он даже не знал, что теперь сказать или сделать. Он уже и представить не мог, как Джулиану угодить. Все, что он делал, было не так, и всяко он был нехорош, как бы не поступил.  
\- Что ты молчишь, Капитан Рельса?! – возмущенно спросил Джулиан. – Тебе нечего сказать?  
Шкипер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ты же даже не жалеешь! – скривился Джулиан.  
\- Неа, - честно ответил Шкипер. – Было охуенно.  
Джулиан замер и несколько секунд глядел на него со странным выражением в золотистых глазах.  
\- А я не помню, - сказал он с обидой. – Почти ничего и не помню, я что-то перебрал.  
\- Ну так повторим, - спокойно сказал Шкипер. – Если захочешь.  
Джулиан хмыкнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он снисходительно. - Давай повторим. Я хочу.  
\- Давай, - согласился Шкипер, лег обратно в постель, накрылся одеялом и заснул.

Джулиан над ним засопел возмущенно и негодующе выругался. Шкипер улыбнулся сквозь сон, слыша, как тот возмущается и сам себе жалуется на него, Шкипера, на его нечуткость и эмоциональный диапазон табуретки из баобаба. Но через несколько минут Джулиан разделся и юркнул к нему под бок, обнял за плечо, собственнически перекинул ногу через бедро, и затих.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Иди посмотри-ка, - тихо сказал Ковальски.  
Шкипер сонно заморгал и сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ночью Джулиан заскандалил и ушел домой, а Шкипер, заебанный дневной работой в магазине, не стал его останавливать. Он все-таки до конца не поверил, что Джулиан свалит, но того в спальне не оказалось. Свалил, значит.

\- Что? – спросил он тупо, почесывая густую бороду и пытаясь стряхнуть остатки крепкого сна.  
\- Иди, говорю, и посмотри, - терпеливо повторил Ковальски. – Это забавно.  
Рубашка у него была помятая и пахла утренней сыростью, должно быть, Ковальски снова ночевал у дамы своего сердца и только вернулся.  
Шкипер натянул штаны и лениво поплелся за Ковальски - тот ухмылялся слишком уж гадко и загадочно.

Дверь в спальню Рико была открыта. Шкипер опасливо заглянул туда и потерял дар речи. Он несколько секунд прямо не верил своим лживым глазам, потому что это был полный трыднец… но когда он присмотрелся, то понял, что все неоднозначно и не то, чем кажется.  
Рико не спал, глядел на него в ответ полными ужаса глазами и спрашивал взглядом – что ему делать и как это вообще понимать. Ковальски ухмылялся, его, видать, забавляли их ошарашенные рожи. Рико и пошевелиться не мог, чтобы не потревожить спящих котяток, поэтому лежал смирно, прикрытый до пояса простыней. Слева на него забрался Рядовой, в сползших пижамных штанах, перекинул через Рико ногу и слюнявил шею. А справа сладко спал, свернувшись уютным клубочком и прижимаясь спиной и бедром, потерявшийся и нашедшийся Джулиан, почти голый, длинноногий и загорелый, в голубых шортах.

\- Какая прелесть, - прокомментировал Ковальски, даже не думая понизить голос. – Это вы теперь как будете, шведской семьей поживать?  
\- Нахуй иди, - сипло ответил Рико и осторожно попытался освободиться.  
Рядовой дернул ногой, завозился и проснулся, хлюпнул и утер слюни о подушку.

\- Доброе утро, котик, - промурлыкал Рядовой, потерся щекой о плечо Рико, повернулся к двери и заорал от неожиданности, заметив зрителей.  
\- Доброе утро, малек, - мрачно ответил Шкипер. – И что это такое? И как это называется?  
Рядовой непонимающе захлопал глазами, потом перегнулся через Рико и бесцеремонно потыкал Джулиана в плечо.  
\- Вставай, - сказал он. – Уже утро.  
\- Отвали-и-и, - проскулил Джулиан, который к ранним пташкам не относился.  
Он поерзал, забросил на Рико руки и ноги, нагло похлопал по почти гладкой щеке, с коротенькой утренней щетиной, и сонно удивился:  
\- Ты не мой Усатик!  
\- Нет, - согласился Рико. – Не он.  
Джулиан тут же открыл глаза, поглядел на него нос к носу, потом завопил и так отпрянул, что свалился с кровати, не удержавшись на краю.

\- Ка… какого хрена?! – возмущенно спросил он, потирая копчик. – Ты что тут делаешь?!  
\- Это моя комната и моя кровать, - заметил Рико.  
\- А я тогда что тут делаю? – удивился Джулиан, потом посмотрел на Шкипера, застывшего в дверях, и мигом вскочил на ноги.  
\- Это я его привел, - скромно сказал Рядовой.  
\- Зачем? – поинтересовался Ковальски. – Я спрашиваю исключительно в познавательных целях, если что.  
\- Ну я ночью пошел водички попить, - принялся рассказывать Рядовой. – А Джулиан на диване спал… но там же неудобно!  
Шкипер с ним мысленно согласился: диван был мягкий, но короткий, даже ему было там неудобно, а Джулиан-то почти на голову выше. Наверное, бедняга, в три дуги скрючился.  
-… и он совсем замерз, так что я привел его к нам, - закончил Рядовой. – Ты же не против, малыш?  
«Малыш» рассеянно почесал шрам, пересекающий лицо, потом потер лоб.  
\- Вообще-то против, - сказал он. – Давай я тебе милого котенка куплю, если тебе хочется о ком-то заботиться?  
\- Но Джулиан тоже милый котенок, - ухмыляясь, возразил Рядовой.

Джулиан посмотрел на него и широко улыбнулся, комплимент ему польстил. Он подтянул шорты, подошел и погладил Рядового по темным, встрепанным волосам. Потом поглядел на Шкипера и сверкнул желтыми глазами, должно быть, вспомнил, что обижен и вообще. Взгляд у него стал такой красноречивый, что Шкипер сразу понял – Джулиан сейчас какую-нибудь импульсивную пакость устроит.

Рядовой вскинул лицо, а Джулиан склонился и демонстративно нежно поцеловал его в губы. Рядовой сначала растерялся, но потом разомкнул рот и ответил, сладко простонав. Тоже, наверное, хотел что-то продемонстрировать.  
Рико громко сглотнул. Ковальски, заметив их разом поглупевшие лица, фыркнул и ушел. А Шкипер вообще не знал, как на эту провокацию реагировать, у него прямо в голове все помутилось, зато в шортах так напряглось, что даже больно стало. Да и Рико как-то быстро сдвинул ноги и подтянул простыню повыше, но взгляда от этой шаловливой парочки не отрывал.

\- Так, ладно, - вмешался Шкипер. – Поигрались и будя.  
Джулиан выпрямился, облизнулся и покосился на него с озорными искорками в глазах. Выглядел он страшно довольным своим поступком и реакцией Шкипера.

\- А ты вообще не лезь! – заявил он капризно. – Я тебя знать не хочу! Выгнал меня ночью! Грубиян!  
\- Ты сам ушел, - возразил Шкипер, но схватил его за руку и на всякий случай утащил подальше от улыбающегося Рядового, в свою спальню.  
\- Ты должен был меня остановить, - твердо сказал Джулиан. – А вдруг меня ночью бы поймали, ограбили и убили? Еще и изнасиловали?  
\- В каком порядке? – уточнил Шкипер.  
Джулиан возмущенно фыркнул и попытался хлопнуть его по щеке, но Шкипер перехватил его ладонь, быстро поцеловал пальчики и принялся одеваться. Джулиан наблюдал за ним с непонятным выражением в медовых глазах.

\- Останешься на завтрак? – спросил Шкипер. – Но только чтоб без капризов. У нас все по-простому.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, - высокомерно ответил Джулиан. – Не плачь, Рыбонька, останусь.  
Шкипер рассеянно шлепнул его по заднице и спустился вниз, на кухню. Джулиан зачем-то натянул его старенькую, застиранную тельняшку, едва не утонув в ней, и притопал следом. Шкипер невольно улыбнулся.  
Хоть с вечера они снова повздорили, но теперь пустячные обиды были забыты. Шкипер ведь сразу подозревал, что не станут они с Джулианом тихо-мирно жить душа в душу, вот как Рико с мальком. Джулиану без скандалов было скучно, да и Шкиперу самому… ну интересней было так. После жарких ссор и мириться было слаще.

\- Только я буду свой нормальный чай! – потребовал Джулиан. – Не ваш чифирь!  
\- Ты нас за уголовников держишь? – осведомился Рико, затаскивая на кухню Рядового.  
Тот упирался и дурачился, на его шее появился новенький лиловый засос. Видимо, Рико тоже оценил этот карамельный перфоманс мальчиков-зайчиков.

\- А вы разве не уголовники? – спросил Джулиан, прищурившись.  
\- Мы моряки, - поправил его Шкипер. – Уголовники – это те, кто в тюряге сидят, а мы по морям и океанам плаваем. Даже ты не перепутаешь.  
Джулиан обиделся и запустил в него жестяной коробкой с чаем.

Коробку он же и притащил. Шкипер поначалу вообще отказывался принимать от него любые подарки, как-то ему это было неприятно и не к лицу. Он все возвращал. Но Рядовой потом растолковал ему, что Джулиана его отказы злят, обижают и огорчают чуть ли не до слез. Джулиан, как умел, ухаживал за ним, а Шкипер, значит, ему отказывал без пояснения причин. Наверное, Рядовой и с Джулианом поговорил, потому что тот перестал притаскивать дорогие игрушки, сменил тактику и теперь приносил всякие чаи, сладости и деликатесы, половину, причем, сам же и сжирал. Но так было вроде как честно и прилично, поэтому Шкипер успокоился.

\- Как вы только уживаетесь? – покачал головой Рядовой. – Вы же всегда деретесь.  
\- Мы? – искренне удивился Джулиан. – Да ты что, дружок! Мы с Усатиком отлично ладим!  
Рядовой недоверчиво вскинул бровь, но решил не спорить, рассудив, что в чужие отношения не стоить лезть со своим уставом. Джулиан уселся у окна, обхватив чашку ладонями, и принялся задумчиво рассматривать то Шкипера, то свои накрашенные ноготки.  
\- Чего? – спросил тот. – Что задумал, вертихвост? По глазам вижу – глупость какую-то затеваешь.  
\- Если когда-нибудь женишься на мне – я тебе яхту подарю, - неожиданно сказал Джулиан. – Как тебе такой уговор?  
\- Это не уговор, - хмыкнул Шкипер, который едва не поперхнулся. – Это шантаж!  
\- Формально – это проституция, - заметил Ковальски.  
Рико захохотал, запрокинув голову.

\- Какая же это проституция? – изумился Рядовой.  
\- Чертовски дорогая, - согласился Ковальски. – Но все-таки.  
Джулиан сморщил нос и упрямо поглядел на Шкипера.  
\- Отзынь от меня, - попросил тот. – Я свою свободу не продам за яхту.  
\- А за авианосец? – спросил Джулиан.  
Рядовой присвистнул.  
\- На авианосец даже у тебя не хватит бабла, - спокойно заметил Шкипер.  
\- Да? – приуныл Джулиан и поглядел на Ковальски.  
Тот авторитетно кивнул. Джулиан огорченно вздохнул и покрутил чашку.

\- Ну и ладно, - сказал он. – А яхту я тебе все равно подарю, мне-то она без надобности.  
\- У тебя есть яхта? – удивился Рядовой.  
Джулиан кивнул.  
\- А чего не говорил?  
\- Так ты не спрашивал, крошка, - Джулиан пожал плечами. – Я ее в аренду сдавал, но теперь она мне самому нужна!  
Шкипер хмыкнул.  
\- Ты или обгоришь в лохмотья, или за борт свалишься, - сказал он скептически. – Я тебя в море не пущу, даже не проси.  
\- Ой, ой, - зафыркал Джулиан. – Стану я тебя спрашивать, дурилку! Мигом найду себе другого капитана!  
\- Все, началось, - вздохнул Ковальски. – Шкипер, посуду не перебейте.  
Шкипер только отмахнулся от него, настроение у него было миролюбивое.

\- Что ж ты по миру не путешествовал, юный яхтсмен? – спросил он, с интересом рассматривая ненакрашенное, молоденькое и все еще сонное лицо Джулиана с остреньким носиком.  
\- Самолетом быстрее, - ответил Джулиан.  
\- У тебя еще и самолет свой есть? – поразился Рядовой.  
\- Неа, - сказал Джулиан. – Вертолет был, но Морис его продал, когда я пытался улететь в Бразилию.  
\- Куда? – ошеломленно спросил Шкипер.  
\- Зачем? – одновременно с ним поинтересовался Рядовой.  
\- Ну интересно мне было посмотреть на карнавал, - ответил Джулиан, смутившись. – Только я чуть не разбился, а Морис распсиховался и продал мой вертолет.  
\- Святой мужик, - покачал головой Рико.  
Шкипер хлопнул его по подставленной ладони. Джулиан поморщился.

\- Я вообще не очень люблю путешествовать, - сказал он. – Отели все одинаковые, да и тусовки мало отличаются…  
\- А ты не пробовал осматривать достопримечательности там? – любопытно поинтересовался Ковальски. – Знаешь, культурный отдых?  
Джулиан холодно покосился на него, глаза у него блеснули, но он смолчал.  
\- А я бы хотел посмотреть на другие страны, - мечтательно сказал Рядовой. – Это интересно.  
\- Садись вон верхом на Рико и плывите баттерфляем, - буркнул Шкипер. – Рико что твоя акула в воде, до самой Австралии догребете.  
Джулиан захихикал.

\- А поплывешь со мной? – спросил он, подергав Рядового за рукав черной футболки. – Я найду хорошего капитана, бросим тут этих зануд и уплывем на закат! На Кубу, например.  
\- Хуй, - лаконично ответил Рико. – И это рассвет.  
\- Да? – огорчился Джулиан. – Ну ладно.  
\- Никуда ты не поплывешь без меня, - не выдержал Шкипер. – Ты ж в первом же шторме утопишься, придурок ты сухопутный!  
\- Так ты согласен?! – просиял Джулиан. – Будешь нашим капитаном?  
\- Вот как он это сделал? – обалдело спросил Шкипер, обращаясь к Ковальски. – Я же был против.  
\- Магия, - серьезно ответил Ковальски.  
Шкипер застонал и потер лоб. Рядовой укусил Рико за крепкое предплечье.  
\- А ты, рулевой? – спросил он, сверкая глазами. – Ты с нами?  
\- А ты думаешь, что я тебя одного куда-то отпущу? – удивился Рико.  
Ковальски только головой покачал, наблюдая за этой развеселой идиотией.

\- Может, мы встретим какие-нибудь чудеса… например, людей с песьими головами! - с воодушевлением сказал Джулиан. – Вы их встречали? Вы их видели?  
\- Ага, - сказал Рико, улыбаясь своей насмешливой, непонятной ухмылочкой. – Бывало.  
Шкипер тоже закивал, умолчав о том, что когда они надирались до белых чертей, то встречали не только песиголовых людей, а и сирен со змеелюдями, и вообще, разве что ангелов небесных не лицезрели.  
Джулиан уставился на них широко раскрытыми глазами, даже рот приоткрыл.  
\- О…ого! – проговорил он благоговейным шепотом. – Шкипер, почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь никогда?! Это же так интересно! А на каком языке они говорят?! А где они живут? А они не едят людей?!  
\- Терпи, - философски сказал Ковальски, наблюдая за неописуемым выражением, появившимся на растерянной физиономии Шкипера. – Сам себе судьбу выбрал.  
\- Ребята, ну как вам не стыдно? – вздохнул Рядовой. – Ну зачем вы?  
Джулиан так обиделся, что даже пошел красными пятнами.  
\- Я не идиот! – сказал он, вскочив на ноги. – Пошли вы!  
\- Да перестань, - попросил Шкипер, пытаясь остановить его. – Не злись. Ну, пошутили мы.  
\- Дураки! – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Не смешно!  
Он попытался вырваться, но Шкипер притянул его к себе и обнял.

Рико вдруг насторожился, поднялся на ноги и исчез за дверью, а через несколько секунд вернулся с совершенно обалдевшим лицом.  
\- Мэйдей, парни! - сказал он ошарашено. – У нас под магазином полно каких-то детей и они чего-то хотят. Как бы копов не вызвали!  
\- Детей? – изумился Рядовой. – Каких детей?  
\- Не твои потомки, случаем? – осведомился встревоженный Шкипер у Ковальски. – Ты у нас по ночам куда-то бегаешь в неизвестном направлении с задранным хвостом.  
\- Отъебись! - фыркнул Ковальски, выглянул и тоже вернулся в волнении. – И правда полно детишек… кто детей потерял?  
\- Так это мои ребятки! – обрадовался Джулиан, поставил чашку на подоконник и умчался.  
\- Не понял, - проговорил Шкипер, у которого голова кругом пошла.

Он отправился вслед за Джулианом, а за ним потянулись и остальные. Никто не понял, что все это значит, а разобраться было интересно. Джулиан же, облепленный детишками, вообще не обращал на них внимания, улыбался, смеялся, руками размахивал и сам вел себя, как большой ребенок.  
\- А! – вспомнил Рядовой. – Это же малышня, которую он учит танцевать.  
\- Чему учит? – переспросил Шкипер. – Ты серьезно, разрази меня гром?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Рядовой. – А ты не знал? К Джулиану часто дети ходят.  
\- Кстати, соглашусь, - встрял Ковальски. - Я неоднократно наблюдал. Я еще пытался понять, зачем ему вся эта шпана, продает он их что ли?  
Рядовой фыркнул.

Шкипер почти не слушал, он наблюдал за Джулианом. Тот улыбался так светло и радостно, что Шкипер не мог им не любоваться. Ему даже стыдно стало, что он над Джулианом издевался и надсмехался. Это было низко и легко, ну в самом деле, как ребенка обидеть; вон какой Джулз инфантильный и славный, и какая у него улыбка открытая и добрая.  
И, что Шкипера поразило до глубины души, он видел, что детишки тоже Джулиана любят. Шкипер почти всю эту шпань в лица знал – это были местные уличные крысята, мелкие ядовитые хорьки, которым палец в рот не клади, а Джулиана они слушались, хотя он на них вовсе не кричал, а просил, шутил и улыбался. Дети, наверное, еще не понимали, что Джулиан со странностями, он им нравился, потому что был красивый, ласковый и яркий, в фенечках и побрякушках.

Шкипер отлично понимал, что до конца Джулиана не знает, тот всегда умел его удивить. Но тут был сюрприз так сюрприз, такого Шкипер даже не ожидал. Однако эта картина, этот Джулиан с такой хорошей улыбкой, такой сияющий и радостный, намертво впечатались ему в память, словно моментальная фотография. Джулиан крутился смерчем, и все на свете успевал - той девочке косичку заплетал, другой ленточку поправлял, мальчишку за щеку потрепал, другому вихры пригладил.  
Шкипер с какой-то смиренной обреченностью понял, что никогда не сможет с ним расстаться. Он и не собирался, конечно, но теперь бы и не смог ни за что на свете. Это лемурло, такое дурашливое, бестолковое, но с добрым сердцем, нужно было любить и баловать, и никогда не выпускать из-под присмотра, чтобы оно дел не натворило.

\- Я пойду посмотрю, как Джулиан с ними возится, - сказал Рядовой. – Шкипер, можно? Я ненадолго.  
\- Да можно уж, - проговорил Шкипер. – Я тоже хочу поглядеть.  
Рико потащился с ними, и даже Ковальски решил, что торчать одинешенек в магазине он не желает, а желает зрелищ.

\- Хочешь себе какого-нибудь малыша покрасивей? – тихо спросил Рико, подергав Рядового за ухо.  
\- А ты что, прямо так утащишь, если я захочу? – улыбнулся Рядовой.  
\- Делов-то, - фыркнул Рико. – В мешок…  
-… и в воду, - закончил Ковальски.  
Рико ухмыльнулся.  
\- Нет, не надо никого воровать, - покачал головой Рядовой, который до конца и не понял, шутит ли Рико или нет. – Так детей не заводят.  
\- А по-другому мы уже пробовали, не получается, - захохотал Рико.  
Рядовой покраснел и стукнул его ладонью по груди.  
\- Веди себя прилично! - потребовал он. – И не говори глупостей.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - хмыкнул Рико. – Я предлагал.

Шкипер смотрел, как Джулиан, который мигом переоделся в спортивные шорты и майку, возится с детишками. Шкипер-то отлично помнил, что в этом огромном бальном зале Джулиан раньше закатывал вечеринки с бухлом, всякими потаскухами и, наверное, с наркотой. Но дети смотрелись как-то лучше… естественней, что ли. Им тут было самое место, в этом светлом зале с огромными окнами и горшками с пальмами да папоротниками. Джулиан резвился и смеялся, морща носик, и в какой-то момент поглядел на Шкипера, и даже удивился, заметив, наконец, что и они приперлись посмотреть. Наверное, он не ждал, что им тоже будет интересно.  
Он подтянул сползший спортивный чулок, спохватился и бросил в полуголого Шкипера тельняшкой. Шкипер только хмыкнул, но послушно оделся, решив не смущать подрастающее поколение.

\- И чего вы сюда явились? – поинтересовался Джулиан, теребя нитку жемчужных бус на шее. – Это детские занятия, проваливайте!  
Рико пожал плечами и направился на выход, потащив упирающегося Рядового.  
\- А что, взрослых учеников ты не берешь? – спросил Шкипер, накрутив ус.  
\- Тебя?! – поразился Джулиан с таким изумлением, что Шкипер даже почувствовал себя оскорбленным.  
\- А ты, никак, думаешь, что я безнадежен? – прищурился Шкипер.  
\- Да! – честно сказал Джулиан. – Ты ж просто чугунная деревяшка, Усатик! Не обижайся.  
\- Ох, Джулиан, - покачал головой Ковальски, который Шкипера хорошо знал. – Ничему ты не учишься…  
Джулиан вскинул брови и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- Рыбонька, ты хочешь сказать…  
\- У тебя танго в плеере есть? – небрежно спросил Шкипер.  
Джулиан кивнул.  
\- Так включай, - подсказал Шкипер.  
Рядовой тоже остановился, челюсть у него отвисла. Он, наверное, как и Джулиан, был уверен, что Шкипер в принципе не способен танцевать.

Джулиан мигом умчался к музыкальному центру, детишки рассыпались вдоль стен. Джулиан вернулся обратно, поглядывая на Шкипера искоса, и выпрямился.  
\- Ты снова смеешься надо мной? – спросил он, поблескивая золотыми глазами.  
\- Не в этот раз, - твердо сказал Шкипер, взял его за руку и вывел в центр зала.

Куколка, детка, - подумал он, начиная двигаться под звуки танго. - Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Я так тебе обязан, крошка. Жаль, что ты не видишь, насколько у меня все заебись.  
Два месяца Куколка, чернокожая шлюха с острова Мадагаскар, ежедневно учила его танцевать танго. Шкипер тогда едва не взвыл, так ему это дело осточертело, но Куколка танцевать любила и умела, и его заставляла, пока не научила. И вот этот единственный танец, который он надрочил так, что мог с закрытыми глазами отплясывать – вот он и пригодился, совершенно неожиданно, кто бы мог подумать.

Но это было не зря. Шкипер сразу понял, что это было не зря, потому что Джулиан глядел на него сияющими, восхищенными глазами. После долгой, сладкой ебли так не глядел, а тут таращился, словно из Шкипера ему светило солнце. Он оказался прекрасным партнером, чего и стоило ожидать - послушно гнулся, сразу вжившись в роль ведомого.

Шкипер как-то забыл и про детей, не замечал ни гордых ухмылкок Рико и Ковальски, ни шока на лице Рядового. Для него не существовало никого, кроме Джулиана, загорелого, гибкого и теплого, послушного его объятиям. Джулиана, с длинными ногами, с острыми, накрашенными ноготками, с позвякивающими цветными браслетиками и золотыми круглыми серьгами. Это был его мальчик, его любовь и его судьба. Пусть и странный, взбалмошный, женственный и легкомысленный, но только он один и никакой другой. Шкипер нежно поцеловал его ухоженные пальчики, и не остановился, даже когда музыка затихла. Продолжал кружить Джулиана, а тот улыбался застенчиво и светло, и хлопал накрашенными ресницами, и когда только успел намазаться, с утра же был чистенький.

Джулиан, наверное, сообразил, что еще немного - и танец закончится на горизонтальной плоскости, неохотно отстранился и улыбнулся. Ковальски широко ухмыльнулся, озорно блеснул глазами и вдруг начал дико, с переливами, свистеть, а Рико тут же присоединился к нему. Рядовой расхохотался их мальчишеству, принялся хлопать, тоже сверкая улыбкой. И даже дети хлопали. Такой был трогательный момент, что Шкипер не удержался и снова поцеловал ладонь Джулиана.  
\- Зайди через пару часиков, Рыбонька, - тихо сказал ему Джулиан почти на ухо.  
Шкипер кивнул, забрал свою команду и ушел в магазин, а когда он вернулся, ровно через два часа, как и было назначено, Джулиан нашелся в этом же опустевшем зале, уже немного потрепанный и взъерошенный.

\- Потанцуй со мной, - потребовал Джулиан, не успел Шкипер и рта открыть.  
\- А ты хочешь потанцевать стоя или лежа? – уточнил тот, улыбаясь себе в усы. – Как твоей душеньке угодно?  
\- И так, и этак, - просто ответил Джулиан.  
Он закрыл окна шторами и выключил свет в зале, оставив только небольшой прожектор, меняющий цвет, потом запустил трек с танго и закольцевал его. Поглядел на Шкипера с требовательным призывом.  
Шкипер отозвался, подошел к нему, крепко стиснул за талию и повел в танце. Джулиан улыбался и прижимался к нему, прикрыв глаза. Он разулся, его чулки чуть скользили по полу, но так даже было лучше, Джулиан был послушнее и податливей. Шкипер перехватил его поудобнее и поцеловал в шею. Джулиан вздрогнул и зажмурился, покорно опустился на пол и позволил стащить с себя шорты, но больше ничего снимать с него Шкипер не стал, а задрал его длинные ноги и уложил себе на плечи. Джулиан рыдающе вскрикнул и шлепнул ладонями по полу.

Шкипер прикусил его жемчужные бусы, потянул на себя, заставляя Джулиана держаться на весу и вскидываться. Джулиан хрипло выругался, заскреб ногтями паркет, закричал, яростно насаживаясь на Шкипера и виляя бедрами, как распутная девка. Во время очередного яростного движения, он слишком резко дернулся, жемчуг заскользил по нитке и раскатился по полу.  
Джулиан, как обычно, вцепился Шкиперу в истерзанную шею и рванул, оставив царапины. На пол посыпались деревянные бусины, моряцкие четки, - очередной подарок-безделушка, - приказали долго жить. Шкипер и внимания не обратил, он рывком перевернул Джулиана на живот, заставил задрать задницу и принялся трахать с оттяжкой, до шлепков кожи. Джулиан подвывал и кусал пальцы, но это ему не помогло – он захрипел и затрясся, когда Шкипер лег на него всем телом, вдавливая в твердый пол. Музыка все крутилась и крутилась, даже когда они перестали сопеть, рычать, загнанно дышать и тереться друг о друга.

\- Слезь с меня, - прошептал Джулиан сорванным голосом. – Мне дышать нечем.  
Шкипер сполз в сторону, свалился на спину и сказал парочку грубых слов, когда в лопатки ему вонзились бусины из разорванных четок.  
\- Ага, - понимающе откликнулся Джулиан. – А у меня под животом целых три таких!  
\- Бедненький, - пожалел его Шкипер, но не очень искренне, слишком уж охуенно ему было.  
Джулиан, который не мог уняться, оседлал его, склонился и поцеловал в губы, нежно и требовательно.  
\- Ты поплывешь со мной? - попросил он. – Давай, Усатик? Я хочу увидеть мир твоими глазами… я хочу, чтоб ты мне его показал! Ты же столько всего знаешь!  
\- Вот ты зараза, - утомленно пробормотал Шкипер. – Всегда своего добьешься, вертихвост ты этакий.  
Джулиан улыбнулся, укусил его за щеку и стиснул бока Шкипера коленями.  
\- Ох, Усатик! – заявил он. – Я предчувствую удивительные приключения!


	15. Chapter 15

Ковальски вернулся домой в крайне дурном расположении духа.  
Вообще-то он планировал остаться у Евы на ночь и уйти только утром, как обычно, но Ева была непривычно раздраженной и нервной. Ковальски смутился, а она, в конце-концов, попросила его уйти.  
Он подчинился со странным ощущением того, что совершает ошибку. Хоть они изначально и договорились не создавать друг другу неудобств, но почему-то ему казалось, что он должен был остаться, вопреки ее почти прямому приказу.

Внизу, в кают-компании, было тихо и пусто, хотя время-то было не позднее. Ковальски хмыкнул и отправился наверх, где и нашел весь балаган. За левой дверью истерично скандалил Джулиан, за правой – ритмично свистел ремень. Ковальски нервно поправил очки и вздохнул.  
Обычно он был равнодушен к тому бардаку, в какой превратилась их спокойная, упорядоченная жизнь, но теперь настроение было негативное, и Ковальски, честный с самим собой, испытывал страшное желание испортить настроение всем вокруг. Впрочем, судя по выкрикам Джулиана, тот тоже отлично справлялся.

Ковальски крайне низко оценивал его умственные способности, но признавал, что Джулиан великолепный манипулятор. Первое время Ковальски даже беспокоился за Шкипера, но потом заметил, что Шкипер не изменил своему обычному здравомыслию, несмотря на высокую концентрацию фенилэтиламина в мозгу.  
Кое-что он, конечно, Джулиану позволял и даже баловал и поощрял в инфантилизме, но большинство дуростей пресекал на корню. Впрочем, Ковальски и невооруженным взглядом видел, что основная цель дуростей заключалась в получении высоких доз внимания, в которых так нуждался эгоистичный Джулиан.

Ковальски с холодным интересом ученого наблюдал за удивительно гармоничным природным способом самоконтроля неуравновешенной личности с помощью уравновешенной, здравомыслящей особи, исполняющей роль «взрослого» в тандеме. Должно быть, Джулиан на каком-то инстинктивном уровне понял, какой человек ему нужен, чтобы обеспечить безопасность и комфортные условия существования, поэтому и вцепился в Шкипера, как спрут.  
Это было занятно, и по всем логическим прикидкам выходило, что совпадение темпераментов у Шкипера и Джулиана практически стопроцентное. Ковальски сказал бы, - если бы у него спросили, конечно, - что Шкипер был обречен с первой же минуты, как Джулиан положил на него свой золотистый глаз.

Судя по буйному взрыву негодования, Шкипер в очередной раз забраковал какую-то идиотскую идею Джулиана. Тот возмущался и швырялся вещами. Шкипер терпеливо молчал: не то надеялся переждать бурю, не то специально доводил Джулиана до белого каления.

Ковальски прошел мимо и даже не повернулся бы в сторону двери Рико, - он уже неоднократно слышал этот свист и отлично знал, к чему это, - если бы Рядовой вдруг не проговорил за дверью хладнокровно, с ехидным удивлением:  
\- Я чего-то не понимаю. А почему ты не считаешь, м?  
\- П-прости, - хрипло отозвался Рико.  
Ковальски едва не выронил очки от изумления. Ну и ну! Обычно, когда так свистело – вскрикивал или стонал малек. Но никак не наоборот.  
\- Простить? – стервозно спросил Рядовой. – Думаешь? Но ведь ты меня даже не поблагодарил.  
\- Я… я забыл, - простонал Рико, одновременно со громким свистящим звуком, который завершился шлепком. – О-о-ой.  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит начать сначала, - решил Рядовой. – Надеюсь, на этот раз ты ничего не забудешь.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - обреченно попросил Рико.  
Ковальски покачал головой. Раз уж Рико вырастил на свою голову строгую домину, пусть теперь и расхлебывает. Однако, как малек в роль вжился, а! Прямо прирожденный юный садист.

Ковальски прошел к себе и с тоской оглядел пустую, прохладную комнату. В открытое окно дуло свежим морским ветром. На идеально заправленной кровати, как по линеечке, стояла белая подушка. Ковальски сел и задумался.  
Чувство совершенной ошибки не проходило, терзало его изнутри. Он принялся раздеваться, подошел в темноте к зеркалу и огорченно оглядел себя в лунном свете: худого, с сухими, крепкими мышцами и золотистым загаром. На плечах темнели веснушки, от пупка уходила вниз дорожка рыжеватых волос.  
Под соском заживала свежая подпись Евы, покрывшаяся коричневой корочкой. Раньше она оставляла больше меток, но в последнее время Ковальски ощущал с ее стороны не то, чтобы какое-то охлаждение, просто… Ева как будто чего-то ждала от него, а он не мог понять, чего. А она в нем разочаровывалась, но молчала.

В прошлый раз она оставила только одну метку, но глубокую, словно хотела вырезать ему сердце. Словно хотела понять – позволит ли он ей. Он-то и бровью не повел, он давно уже решил для себя, что готов расплатиться самой высокой ценой, ни о чем не жалея.  
Но на этот раз Ева не стала делать ничего, она почему-то рассердилась и даже огорчилась. Не стоило ему уходить. Надо было разобраться во всем, настоять на своем решении, пусть даже это было эгоистично и нарушало их пакт о невмешательстве и взаимном уважении.

Он понял, что не все равно сможет уснуть, так и будет грызть себя изнутри упреками совести и различными мрачными вариантами развития отношений. Так что он натянул домашнюю ветровку и сунул мобильный в карман, хоть и знал, что Ева никогда не унизится до того, чтобы позвонить первой. А сам он звонить не хотел - не был уверен, что его звонка ждут.

Шкипер, взъерошенный и сердитый, нашелся на кухне, в тельняшке с разорванным воротом, с расцарапанной ногтями щекой и сигарой во рту. Он увидел Ковальски, открыл рот, но тут же понял, что у того тоже паршиво на душе, и промолчал. Подвинул на центр стола открытую коробку с сигарами. Ковальски взял одну штуку, вытащил остро отточенный нож с подставки и быстро, ловко срезал кончик. Потом отобрал у Шкипера спички, сел рядом и принялся тянуть дым. Шкипер молчал и щурил синие глаза.

\- Как же бесит, камбалу мне в дышло! – наконец, не выдержал он. – Нет, все охуенно, конечно, но ебись оно кальмарами! Я на такое не подписывался, тюлькина писька!  
Ковальски согласно кивнул.

Лестница скрипнула, к ним спустился Рико, полуголый и с распущенными волосами. Он двигался так неловко и осторожно, что Шкипер даже брови вскинул, не поверив своим глазам. Рико, не обращая на них внимания, повернулся истерзанной, подранной спиной и достал свою чашку с полки. Даже Ковальски присвистнул, заметив эти жестокие следы.

\- Чего? – спросил Рико. – Сильно?  
\- Да пиздец, - честно ответил Шкипер, покачав головой.  
Рико хмыкнул забрал и себе сигару из коробки, но прикурил ее от плиты, варварским методом. Когда он наклонился, один из глубоких порезов на его лопатке разошелся, потекла кровь.  
\- А малыш тебя как пользует, в корсете или без? – ехидно спросил Ковальски. – На каблуках? Или так обходится?  
\- Отъебись, - фыркнул Рико, улыбнувшись.  
Он вытащил из шкафчика упаковку ваты и попытался утереться, но не мог достать до порезов и царапин. Ковальски, сжалившись, забрал у него окровавленный комок, но не отказал себе в удовольствии и потыкал пальцем в длинную, глубокую ссадину, размазывая кровь.

\- Ты охуел? – возмутился Рико, дернувшись от неожиданности.  
\- Так чем это он тебя оприходовал? – спросил Ковальски.  
\- Ремнем, - сквозь зубы ответил Рико, шипя от боли. - А ты щупальца свои убрал!  
\- Пряжкой что ли? – не поверил Шкипер.  
Рико пожал плечами.  
\- Он тебе почки не отобьет? – встревожился Ковальски. – Без опыта-то?  
\- Не отобьет, - отмахнулся тот. – Пусть учится.  
\- Вот дать бы тебе в зубы за то, что ты с мальчишкой делаешь, - покачал головой Шкипер. – Совращаешь малька и даже не стыдишься, пидормот! Только чую, он сам тебя скоро взъебет!

Ковальски засмеялся и снова потыкал ногтем в кровоточащую царапину, в розовое мясо. Рико моментально повернулся и схватил его за горло, в глазах у него загорелись недобрые огоньки. Ковальски послушно развел руки, показывая, что прекратил дурить, и когда Рико отвлекся, мазнул тому окровавленной ватой по кончику носа. Рико от неожиданности чихнул и треснул Ковальски по затылку.  
Шкипер хмыкнул, вытащил сигару и прищелкнул языком.

\- Были мужики как мужики, - сказал он скорбно.  
\- А теперь что, бабы что ли? – улыбнулся Ковальски, поправив очки.  
\- А теперь что дети малые, - сказал Шкипер. – Вы еще за косички друг друга подергайте, девчушки...  
Он осекся, заметив, что Рико и Ковальски переглянулись с одинаковыми хищными улыбками и шагнули к нему, задумав какую-то пакость.  
\- Но-но! – пригрозил Шкипер, показав здоровенный татуированный якорьками кулак. – Отвалили от меня живо, младший командный состав, не то так по шеям наваляю, мало не покажется.  
Ковальски хмыкнул, достал из шкафа початую бутылку рома, а Рико нашел стаканы.

\- Что у тебя такой вид, словно зубы болят? – заинтересовался Шкипер, присмотревшись к Ковальски. – Пиявки покусали?  
Тот сел за стол, задумчиво покатал в руках стакан и сознался:  
\- Парни, кажется, я скоро жениться буду.  
Рико вскинул бровь. Шкипер накрутил ус.  
\- Ну так давно пора, - сказал он спокойно. – Я бы, на месте твоей бабы, тебя давно бы вышвырнул, гада. Ты ж и так живешь на два дома, какой цыпочке это понравится?  
Ковальски растерялся. Он как-то не ожидал такой поддержки.

\- Джулиану скажи, - посоветовал Шкипер. – Он тебе такую вечеринку закатит – весь район запомнит.  
Ковальски поморщился.  
\- Так я не хочу никакой вечеринки.  
\- А Ева? – проницательно спросил Рико. – А она хочет?  
Ковальски осекся. Он вдруг выдохнул, решившись, и сказал:  
\- Я на секунду.  
Схватил телефон и вышел на крыльцо, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Да? – холодно ответила Ева, почти сразу приняв вызов. – Ковальски, вы в курсе, что уже поздно?  
\- Еще не поздно, - ответил он, вкладывая немного иной смысл.  
Ева замолчала. Он слышал ее легкое дыхание, и, как наяву, ощутил аромат ее свежих, морозных духов, которые почему-то всегда напоминали ему о прозрачных льдах и сладком вкусе чистого снега.  
\- Ева, - тихо спросил он. – Вы выйдете за меня?  
Ева молчала несколько секунд. Ковальски ощутил, что ладонь у него вспотела, да и по спине течет капля пота, у него даже колени дрогнули. Он уже решил, что она не ответит, либо откажет, но она вдруг хмыкнула.

\- Ковальски, ну это даже для вас чересчур, - сказала она. – Предложения руки и сердца не делают по телефону. Это нелепо!  
\- Так я приду? – обрадовался он. – Сейчас?  
\- Нет, - мягко сказала она. – Сегодня уже, в самом деле, поздно, я намерена выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Но завтра, не позднее шести часов, я жду вас со цветами и кольцом.  
Ковальски широко ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как его распирает радость и мужская гордость.  
\- Белые плюмерии? - спросил он. – Платина?  
\- Как мило, что вы помните мои вкусы, - хмыкнула Ева. – Спокойной ночи, Ковальски.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ева, - ответил он и вернулся на кухню, сияя улыбкой.

\- Ты посмотри на него, - ухмыльнулся Рико, толкнув Шкипера локтем в бок. – Хоть на крышу вместо маяка ставь.  
\- Да, - сказал Ковальски, не обращая внимания на их дурные улыбки. – Пожалуй, мне понадобится помощь Джулиана.  
\- А зачем? – спросил Рядовой, спустившись вниз, подтягивая на ходу пижамные штанишки.  
Он был сонный, пушистый и совершенно мирный, ну прямо невинный птенец, который ничего никому дурного не сделал. Это если не видеть широких темных полос на спине Рико.

\- Ковальски у нас жениться надумал, - сообщил ему Шкипер. – Совсем взрослый стал!  
Рядовой заморгал и осветился широкой улыбкой.  
\- Ой, как здорово! – сказал он. – Ковальски, как круто!  
Ковальски пожал плечами. Он не ощущал себя крутым, ему стало страшновато от грядущих перемен.

\- Малек, ты что это с Рико делаешь, а? – поинтересовался Шкипер.  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь знать? – удивился Рядовой. – В подробностях?  
\- Нет, - возразил Шкипер. – Знать я вовсе не хочу. Но мне не очень нравится, что у моего бойца спина как невод!  
Рядовой подошел к Рико, посмотрел на его исхлестанную спину и закусил губу. Он помрачнел и как-то ссутулился, поглядел исподлобья.

\- Чего ты, малыш? – встревожился Рико и обнял его за плечи, усадив себе на колени.  
\- Тебе больно? – глухо спросил Рядовой. – Я все испортил?  
\- Что? Нет, - улыбнулся Рико. - Я бы сказал, если бы меня что-то не устраивало.  
Он сверкнул глазами на Шкипера и принялся целовать Рядового за ухом, пока тот не повеселел и не успокоился.

Шкипер толкнул Ковальски в бок локтем и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты хоть приведешь свою бабу познакомиться, женишок?  
\- Приведу, - пообещал Ковальски.  
Шкипер усмехнулся в ус.  
\- Ревнивый пиздюк, - сказал он, одобрительно покачав головой.  
Ковальски отмахнулся от него и поглядел на спускающегося Джулиана. Тот в кои-то веки был почти прилично одет – в розовую, достаточно закрытую пижамку.

\- А меня почему не позвали? – возмутился Джулиан, поправляя фенечки на тонких, загорелых руках. – А что это у вас?  
\- Ты такое не пьешь, - предупредил Шкипер.  
\- Тебя послушать, я такое не ем, и такое не пью, и такого не знаю, и вообще, все удовольствия не для меня! - сморщил нос Джулиан. – Почем тебе знать, что я пью, Усатик?  
Он решительно забрал у Шкипера стакан, жадно глотнул ром, побагровел и едва не выплюнул.  
\- Ой, фу! – выдохнул он, утерая набежавшие следы, когда смог проглотить. – Фу!  
\- Никогда ты меня не слушаешь, - вздохнул Шкипер. – Джулиан, нам тут нужна твоя помощь.  
Джулиан моментально просиял, залез к Шкиперу на колени, обняв за шею, и заглянул ему в лицо.

\- Рыбонька, неужели я могу чем-то тебе помочь? Только скажи!  
\- Не совсем мне, - открестился Шкипер. – У нас тут Ковальски решил связаться узами брака.  
\- С кем? – заинтересовался Джулиан. – Кто-то согласился?  
\- Что?! – оскорбился Ковальски. – А это как понимать?  
Джулиан отмахнулся, глаза у него загорелись как золотые звезды.  
\- О-о-о, - сказал он с предвкушением. – Это будет шикарная свадьба!  
\- Этого-то я и боялся, - тихо сказал Ковальски. – Шкипер, притуши его малость, а то меня пугает этот энтузиазм.  
Шкипер только фыркнул и даже пальцем не пошевелил.

\- Кто она? – спросил Джулиан. – А я ее знаю? А какая она? А она согласна? Ты ее уже спрашивал?  
У Ковальски задергалась жилка под глазом, Рико начал насмешливо ухмыляться и тискать размякшего от ласки Рядового.  
\- Ее зовут Ева, - сухо ответил Ковальски.  
\- Ева, - задумчиво проговорил Джулиан. – Это случаем не та Ева, которая работает в команде Секрета? Тогда я ее знаю.  
\- Так-то, - фыркнул Шкипер, наслаждаясь обалдевшим видом Ковальски. – Выкуси, умник! Шухарился он два года… в этом городе невозможно хранить тайны, Ковальски, пойми ты это наконец!  
\- Отстаньте от меня, а? – взмолился Ковальски.  
Шкипер утешительно похлопал его по плечу

Рико встал, спустив Рядового на пол, и пошел наверх.  
\- Ого, - уважительно проговорил Джулиан, увидев полосы на его спине. – Бубенчик, чем это ты?  
\- Бубенчик? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Рико. – Джулиан, ты часом не охуел?  
\- А я не к тебе обращаюсь, головорез! – фыркнул Джулиан.  
\- Это он мне, - улыбнулся Рядовой. – Котик, я скоро приду.  
\- Спокойной ночи, амиго, - буркнул Шкипер. – Не звени там понапрасну.  
Джулиан засмеялся, но Рядовой больно ущипнул его за ладонь.

И стоило Рико уйти, как Джулиан схватил Рядового за запястье и неистово задергал.  
\- Ты что, его огуливаешь? – спросил он, пораженно распахнув любопытные глаза. – Серьезно, крошка?!  
\- Джулиан, отстань, - сказал Рядовой. – Если и так – это не твое дело.  
\- О боженька же мой! – взвизгнул Джулиан. – Ничего себе!  
Шкипер помассировал переносицу. У него иногда от Джулиана голова болела, правда, по закону подлости, тот умел делать потрясающий массаж, после которого головная боль уходила. Прямо замкнутый круг какой-то.

\- Я пошел спать, - решил Ковальски. – Я не уверен, что мне стоит все это знать.  
\- Пока-пока, дылда, - помахал ему Джулиан. – Считай, что твоя свадьба уже готова! Я лично этим займусь!  
Глаза у него снова сверкнули золотыми звездами.  
\- Будет очень круто! – покивал Рядовой. – Я за фонтан с горячим шоколадом, Джулиан, ты же это устроишь?  
\- Ковальски, подожди меня, - попросил Шкипер, разом допив ром в стакане. – Чую, в этой беседе о подвязках и застежках мне делать нечего.

Они поднялись по лестнице и остановились наверху, на втором этаже, у дверей. Рядовой принялся на кухне бренчать на гитаре, Джулиан терзал его расспросами, никак, видимо, не мог угомониться.  
\- Не очень-то ты радостный, - заметил Шкипер, который в полумраке казался темным широким силуэтом.  
\- Я просто… сбит с толку , - сказал Ковальски, подумав. – Вам не кажется, парни, что наша жизнь снова куда-то круто свернула?  
\- Кажется, - спокойно ответил Рико, который неслышно стоял в темноте. – И что? Не потонем.  
\- Компадре верно звенит, не потонем, - подтвердил Шкипер. – Держи хвост пистолетом, Ковальски, прорвемся, разрази меня майская гроза!  
\- Шкипер, - холодно сказал Рико. – Я Джулиана не трону, а тебе запросто по лбу дам.  
\- Не звякай, дружище, - ухмыльнулся Шкипер.  
Рико двинулся к нему, но Ковальски встал между ними и пресек драку.

\- И главное… – сказал он растерянно. – А когда все произошло? Когда мы свернули на юг?  
\- Наверное, когда юнга к нам прибился, - подумав, сказал Шкипер. – После него вся свистопляска и началась.  
Рико согласно кивнул.

\- Ну чего ты скрутился, как больная гусеница? – смягчился Шкипер. – Ковальски, ну разве плохо все вышло? Мы живы и здоровы, руки-ноги целы…  
\- Как-то… неожиданно все изменилось, - признался Ковальски.  
\- А ты ждал огненных букв на стене? – полюбопытствовал Шкипер. – Или голубя с веткой оливы? Ну, давай мы тебе радио поставим у кровати, пусть оно тебе вместо голубей каждое утро будет говорить, что настал новый день, просыпайся, первый лейтенант Ковальски, и готовься к подвигам и свершениям.  
\- Шкипер, уймись со своими шуточками, - обиделся Ковальки. – Я серьезен вообще-то!  
\- Так и я тоже! – ухмыльнулся Шкипер, покусав ус. – Ты только погляди в мои серьезные глаза!  
\- Мудак ты и долбоеб, - в сердцах сказал Ковальски. – Чтоб тебя черти побрали, придурка, но ты меня успокоил, спасибо.  
\- Обращайся, - милостиво сказал Шкипер. – Для тебя, умник, у меня всегда доброе слово найдется.  
\- Да заткнитесь вы, - прошипел Рико, - дайте послушать.

Шкипер замолчал и прислушался к негромкому и крайне любопытному диалогу на кухне.  
\- … заставить ревновать? – растерянно сказал Рядовой, перебирая струны. – А к кому?  
\- Ну, это уж ты сам придумай, заенька! - засмеялся Джулиан. – Но отношениям очень помогает, точно тебе говорю.  
\- Так я даже не знаю, кого выбрать, - сознался Рядовой. – Мы же всех вокруг знаем. Ну… Ковальски вот только…  
Ковальски вскинул бровь.  
\- Дылда для этого не годится, - хамски сказал скотский Джулиан. – Ковальски вот-вот женится, с ним не сработает, это слишком в лоб, крошка, думай лучше.

Он вдруг хмыкнул и проговорил совершенно серьезно, без привычных инфантильных и ехидных ноток в голосе.  
\- И не Шкипера. Усатик только мой, так что даже не вздумай...  
\- Фу, Джулиан! – возмутился Рядовой, и даже наигрывать перестал. – Что ты такое говоришь! Шкипер мне как отец! Мне о таком вообще думать противно!  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - ледяным тоном ответил Джулиан. – Не думай.  
Ковальски заметил, - глаза у него уже привыкли к полумраку, - что у Шкипера вспыхнули скулы. Должно быть, ему стало приятно.

\- Нет, ревность мне совсем не подходит, - сказал Рядовой и снова рассеянно затренькал. – Рико кого-нибудь точно убьет и нам придется удариться в бега, а я так не хочу, мне и тут хорошо.  
\- Ну и зря! – фыркнул Джулиан. – А я вот попробую! Если вызвать у Усатика ревность…  
\- Да ты скорее сатану на свою голову вызовешь, корюшка ты дурная! – рявкнул Шкипер, не сдержавшись. – Причем прямо сейчас! Живо прекратили злодейские планы стоить, мелюзга, и по койкам разошлись! Команда ясна?!  
Рядовой от неожиданности выронил гитару, Джулиан, судя по стеклянному звуку, уронил на пол чашку.  
\- Ясна! - крикнул Рядовой.  
\- Вот ведь мелкие паршивцы, - покачал головой Шкипер. – Ревность вызвать, ебана мать… ты прав, Ковальски, как мы до этого докатились?  
Он вздохнул и ушел в свою комнату. Рядовой поднялся наверх, пискнул, попав в невидимые, но цепкие объятия Рико, и исчез в темноте спальни.

Ковальски заглянул на кухню и немного удивился, увидев задумчивого Джулиана. Тот убирал осколки чашки в мусорное ведро, и не вопил, при этом, на весь дом о том, что его беспощадно эксплуатируют и подавляют его творческое начало.

\- Спасибо, что позвали меня на помощь, - как-то неловко сказал Джулиан, не глядя на Ковальски. – А то я себя иногда ощущаю… ненужным. Как будто вам только мешаю.  
\- Это не так, - спокойно сказал Ковальски, которому стало жалко Джулиана. – Ты никому не мешаешь. И ты тут всем нужен.

Шкипер так любил Джулиана, как никогда не влюблялся еще, и сам же ухитрился так больно его ранить однажды, что Джулиан вот до сих пор не мог оклематься окончательно, когда-никогда, а прорывался в нем застарелый страх.

\- Да, надеюсь, - ответил Джулиан. - Я тебе помогу, честное слово!  
Ковальски улыбнулся и кивнул. Джулиан вымыл руки, встряхнул браслетиками и ушел наверх. Шкипер там что-то мягко пророкотал, Джулиан снова закурлыкал своими дразнящими, капризным интонациями.  
Он вообще как-то ухитрился потихоньку и практически с концами переехать к ним, а в его особняке целыми днями толкались дети.  
Джулиан вот не понимал, что он тоже нужен их компании, хотя был совершенно на них не похож – и тем ценен. Он вносился как шумный, но неопасный ураганчик, который шевелил их компанию и приносил свежий взгляд на обыденное. Ну и Шкипера он держал в тонусе, тот прямо помолодел, как связался с Джулианом.

Ковальски несколько секунд неподвижно стоял посреди пустой кухни. На полу подсыхало чайное пятно. На столе стояли сдвинутые стаканы, на донышке одного скопилось на глоток рома. Покачивалась лента от мух на люстре. В пепельнице остались потухшие окурки сигар. За окнами свистел ночной ветер, прилетевший с океана. Было тихо и спокойно, даже наверху прекратили болтать и крутиться.  
Ковальски приоткрыл форточку, что бы к утру из кухни вымело запашки дыма и алкоголя, и остался только чистый и соленый запах океана.  
Он выключил свет и пошел спать.


End file.
